Dragon Ball FR
by Mr.Spikers
Summary: What if Bardock wasn't blown up along with planet Vegeta because he wasn't there when it happened? What will he do now, will he go and search for Raditz? Will he find his oldest son or will he go to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! Some of you may know this fanfiction already, but for you and the ones who are new to this let me explain something..._

 _This Fanfiction was originally written by TheUndeadZ or Zoki7z as he goes on another site, but then he stopped it at the 10th chapter. I really liked it and always wished that he continued writing it. A long time passed since he updated so I decided to know what he plans, I just wanted to know if he will continue it. I simply wrote a pm and few weeks later he replied. I was a bit bummed that he wouldn't continue writing it since he's very busy and other stuff... and I understand that, but then he suggested to me that if I want, I can use his fanfiction and continue in his place, which I will do._

 _I just wanted to clarify that if anyone wondered that, and if you're reading this UndeadZ, THANK YO_ U! :)

* * *

"Arggh... Frieza and his man, they will pay for this" Spoke the bloodied man as he barely stood up from the destroyed ground. While he tried to stand on his feet, he violently tore off the destroyed part of his armor which was only getting in the way. Finally, he was standing, but to do that he needed all of his willpower to not collapse back on the ground "I must hurry or the planet will be gone" The man with a scar on his left cheek murmured as he took a step forward, which caused him to groan in pain. With each step that he made, he thought that it was his last, but he couldn't afford to die here, No, he needed to warn the king and the people how they were tricked, used and betrayed! He was barely able to walk and after some time managed to get to his space pod. He sat in there barely able to breathe and blasted off to his home, planet Vegeta

After few hours of traveling through space, he was now close to his destination. The man slowly opened his eyes when he saw something flying in his direction. He cast a better look at the thing flying his way when he realized that it was another space pod and it was coming from planet Vegeta. It was then when he realized that it must have been his youngest son space pod. The child was supposed to go to the planet called Earth and depopulate it. The black haired man sighed as he closed his eyes, at least, if something goes wrong his youngest would be safe. Only a few minutes later the computer voice in his pod informed him that he arrived at his destination but...

"N-No, I-Impossible... I was too late, the planet is gone!" He spoke in shock and disbelief as he stared with his eyes wide open that his home planet, the planet he grew up and had millions of battles was reduced to nothing but space dust. At that moment he was furious, he let out a vicious growl, he would punch something but he was inside a space pod. He needed to calm dow, but then he thought what to do, where to go? At least, he knew that Raditz was alive since he was on a mission with prince Vegeta. Maybe it would be better to go and look for his oldest son and the prince before they were killed by the same one who betrayed them.. or maybe, go and find where planet Earth is located and search for Kakarot? After some thinking, Bardock realized that he will first find Raditz and then with his first born son go to Earth

"Kakarot, don't worry I will come for you! You can handle everything on that planet, I saw it" A small smile formed on his wounded face as he remembered the vision he had of his youngest son, but then his smile disappeared as he came back to reality "I must find your brother first, I don't want him nowhere near that bastard who used us and destroyed our home! One day, I will make you pay for what you did to our race, Frieza!" The man spat the name with venom as he clenched his fist so hard that it started to bleed. With a scowl on his face, he punched some coordinates and blasted somewhere in dark space

* * *

The chapters all to Chapter 10 are written by TheUndeadZ, but I will make some little changes along the way... If you think each part will be this short then you're wrong :)


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years have passed since the destruction of planet Vegeta and arrival of little Kakarot on planet Earth. In the meantime, he made friend's with Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Krillin and many others while he helped Bulma to collect all the dragon balls. He fought in the Word Martial Arts Tournament and almost won, but the young boy lost in the final match against Jackie Chun. After the tournament was over he decided to find his grandpa four-star ball but to do that he needed to defeat the Red Ribbon Army which came in his way, and he did, but not without a cost. One of the Red Ribbon mercenaries killed Goku's friend father. Seeing how sad his friend was Goku decided that with the dragon balls he will wish his friend father back to life. The small boy with a tail had six of seven dragon balls and only one ball was left to be found, but there was a problem. The dragon radar couldn't pick up the location of the last ball which surprised the group. Goku and his friend's went to Kame House so they could think of a way to find the last missing dragon ball, but little did they know that something or rather somebody was approaching their planet

" WARNING! THREE MINUTES UNTIL LANDING!" Warned the robotic yet feminine voice inside the round metal object which was entering earth's atmosphere with great speed

"Finally, I'm here. I hope everything is alright with you, son" Thought the man while he was sitting inside the metal object. He was traveling twelve years through space going from planet to planet so that he could find his other son but failed at that. After all those years of searching, he decided to go to Earth and find his youngest son

It was a beautiful sunny day on planet Earth when the metal pod hit the ground on some deserted island. After few minutes, the man with a scar on his face walked out from the pod. He was wearing an armor, similar to the one he had when he and his squad were ambushed years ago. He wore a device with a small green glass and a red bandana on his forehead. Even tho, he learned how to feel the energy of other beings he still kept his device, hoping that maybe he would receive a transmission from his son or another saiyan if there was any that is. He didn't want to waste any more time, he closed his eyes as he tried to feel strong energies. The man was a bit surprised when he sensed quite a powerful signal, but then he felt it, an energy which was the same like his. A smirk appeared on his strong face and immediately flew in the sky

"See Bulma, the dragon radar must be broken" Said the little boy with his tail waving behind his back when he saw that the last dragon ball wasn't showing on the radar

"But I checked the radar and everything is ok with it!" Argued the blue haired girl back as she pressed the tip of the radar hoping that will locate the last dragon ball already, but nothing. She was irritated by this and angrily put the radar on the table, causing the talking pig Oolong and talking cat Puar to back of a bit

"So what that means, Bulma?" Asked the tall young teen with a short black hair as he sat on the chair while he received a glare from the girl which he didn't notice

"Well, it could only mean that the ball was, is eaten by some animal so we can't pick the signal" Answered the girl while she leaned back on the couch

"But how will I find it then?" Asked the young boy who wasn't happy with what he was told. He really needed to find the last dragon ball, he made a promise to his friend. The others around him were quiet, each of them trying to think of something when...

"You could go to Baba's place" Spoke the old master as he tried to cut off the few hairs which were inside his nose

"Baba's place?" Everybody asked at the same time. All of them looked at the older man who was still turned at them with his back

"Yes, Baba's place. Every time I lose something or I can't remember where I put it, I go to Baba's place, she is a fortune-teller" Explained to the others the martial arts master as he winced in pain after he took out the hair from his nose

"What's a fotune-teller?" Asked the young boy with a brown tail as he glanced at his bald friend who was sitting near him

"Fortune-teller, Goku! That's a person who can see your future or like Master Roshi said" Explained the bald boy who couldn't believe how dense his friend was sometimes

"Ohh. I'm going then" Goku happily announced as he stood up from the floor. He was already prepared to go and visit this Baba person when a voice stopped him

"Wait Goku! I, Krillin and Puar are also going with you" Said Yamcha to Goku as he stood up from the chair. He didn't want to miss another adventure and maybe, this would help him get stronger

"Ohh just wait for me guys, I must go to the bathroom" Yelled Krillin who quickly ran to the bathroom while the others continued talking while he was in there

While they were getting ready and talked to each other, outside the house a man just set foot on the island. He scanned the whole area around him after which he walked toward the doors and just once, but with enough force knocked on the door

"Launch, can you open the doors please?" The old master asked politely on which the blue haired woman smiled

"Yes, no problem Master Roshi" Smiled Launch as she went to the doors and opened them "Hello sir are you looking for someone?" Asked the beautiful girl with a smile on her face as she looked at the stranger who oddly enough remained her of someone she knew

"The name is Bardock, but I came here looking fo..." He never finished the sentence because of what his eyes caught. He passed by Launch almost knocking her on the floor, only to stop when he arrived close to Goku "Kakarot, that's really you!" Said the man by the name Bardock with relief. It seemed like his visions about his youngest son being here safe weren't wrong, at least something good come from them

"Huh? I'm not Kakarot, my name is Goku, who are you?" Asked Goku who was confused by this man. He never heard that name before nor did anyone called him by that name

"Yes, that was my next question" Said Bulma as she glared at the man who just like that barged inside

"Kakarot don't you remember me!? Don't you know who I'm?" Bardock didn't bother with Bulma's words nor with the looks of everyone around him and his son. What really bothered him was something that he feared the most, something that many saiyan children suffered from when they were sent off planet at a very young age

"Hmm, no"

"My name is Bardock and I'm your father" Declared Bardock who after he said that left everyone in the house shocked and without any words. The one who was the most shocked of them all was, of course, Goku whose eyes were wide open as he stared at the man with a scar on his face

"M-My father?" Mumbled Goku who followed Bardock with his eyes as the man kneeled down and looked at his son with a smirk

"Hey, Goku doesn't have a father! He only had his grandpa until he died" Yelled Yamcha who didn't believe that this stranger was Goku's father. The teen quickly stopped himself from saying anything when he noticed the dangerous scowl on Bardock's face

"Easy Yamcha, you can tell that they look alike" Roshi placed a hand on the young teen when he also noticed the look on the other man face. It even made him, carefully chose the words which to use "If you really are his father, we need some proof of that" Said Master Roshi who observed the man in front of his talented pupil. What made him uneasy about this man was the power he could feel, it even made him shake a bit

"Alright, how about this" The man was standing in front of his son when he unwrapped the tail from his waist and show it to the others

"A-A TAIL?!" Everybody yelled in shock when they saw the exact brown tail like Goku's. The only difference was that Bardock's tail was a bit longer and furrier

"Hey you have a tail just like me, that's nice" Smiled Goku who was happy to see that there was someone else with a tail. The tail of his father found its way to Goku's and wrapped itself around it. Goku thought that he would lose strength and collapse on the floor, but it was the opposite. He didn't understand why, but he felt nice and good when Bardock did that which didn't go unnoticed by the older man who smirked before he faced the others

"Yes, but why don't all of you sit down so I can explain some things" With that being said some sat on the couch and some on the floor while Bardock remained standing "Like I said before my name is Bardock and yes, you are my son Kakarot. You are not from this planet, you were born on planet Vegeta and you're a Saiyan just like me" Explained Bardock leaving the others even more shocked with what he just revealed

"I'm from another planet?!" Yelled the small saiyan who couldn't believe that he was from another planet, it was shocking not only for him but also for the others too

"Yea right, this man is lying Goku. Can't you all see that!" Exclaimed Yamcha who found this story absurd. but only to been hit on the head from Roshi

"You can continue Bardock"

"Like I was saying, you are not from this planet. You were sent here because... you were one of the weakest on our planet" Stated Bardock who lied. He could tell that his son wasn't a normal saiyan anymore so there weren't any reason to tell him what his true mission was, besides there was no need in depopulating the planet since they weren't working for him anymore

"Goku the weakest? How strong are you saiyans then ?" Asked Bulma who like few others were surprised to hear the reason Goku was sent here. It was unbelievable to hear that Goku was sent here because he was weak

"We were the strongest and most prideful race in the universe" Bardock speak with great pride as he remembered the old times, but then "But that is long gone" he concluded with bitterness which didn't go unnoticed

"What you mean by that?" Asked the old martial artist who had a bad suspicion toward that

"Our planet was destroyed twelve years ago, right after Kakarot was sent here. Kakarot and I are probably the only saiyans left" Explained Bardock who clenched his fist anger

"Enough Bardock, I know that you are telling the truth" Said Roshi as he stood up from the floor. He could feel the rising energy in the saiyan which told him that it was something he didn't like to talk about, which was understandable

"But master how can you believe him that much?" Asked Yamcha who violently stood up from his chair causing it to slam on the ground

"Because I can see, feel his pain Yamcha, and only a fool wouldn't be able to see that they look the same" Roshi spoke to Yamcha with a raised voice which caused the teen to stay quiet. While Roshi scolded Yamcha, Bulma glared at Bardock who even tho he didn't look at her, could feel her gaze

"Ok, but I have one question then. Why did you wait twelve years to come here and find Goku?" Asked Bulma angrily as she glared at the saiyan who saw this coming. Through his travels in space, he learned a lot from other races, such as feelings, which didn't make sense to him, but then again he had another reason

"I was looking for my other son" He walked past the couch and watched the sea through the window "I was hoping that I will find him but, unfortunately, I didn't" an image of his older son flashed in front of his eyes which caused him to bite inside his mouth until he felt a metallic like taste on his tongue

"I-I am sorry, I-I didn't know" Bulma now felt sorry for the man, she probably caused him pain by reminding him of his son and it was all because of her

" I had a brother?" Asked Goku who was now sad, he really wondered how his brother looked, how strong he was and how would it be for the two of them training together

"Yes my son, his name was Raditz. He was six years older than you, but enough about that. I'm glad I found you" Bardock angry expression melted away as he turned around and smiled a little while he approached Goku and lifted him in the air "I can see you trained, haven't you?" asked the saiyan with a scar on his face who noticed and felt the little muscles

"Yes I did, my grandpa trained me and so did Master Roshi" Shouted Goku in his cheerful way while he was lifted in the air

"I see.. Are you for a fight Kakarot?" Smirked Bardock as he lowered his son to the floor and didn't need to wait too long for an answer

"I would like to fight you, let's go outside!" Exclaimed Goku to his father excited like never before on which Bardock just let out a quiet laugh while he followed his son

Everybody went outside to see this fight. Krillin who was in the bathroom the whole time was shocked when the others fill him in with the stuff that happened while he was gone. Goku moved into his fighting pose while Bardock remained standing with his arms crossed on the other side

"Son, attack me with your full power. Don't hold anything back!" Yelled Bardock from the other side of the island as he observed his son

"Alright, Hyaa!" Goku launched himself and attacked Bardock. He tried to deliver few punches on Bardock, but the older Saiyan blocked everything with just one hand. Goku tried to us his rock-paper-scissors attack, but nothing, Bardock just smiled at his son attack name

"Huhh... You're strong... Ok, I will try this then" Said Goku while breathing. The young saiyan boy placed his hands in front and then moved the beside his small body. In that moment, Bardock's scouter detected a rise in Goku's power level "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAA!" Yelled Goku as he fired the blue energy wave. The wave was about to hit Bardock, but the strong saiyan just deflected the wave with his left hand. Everybody was so amazed how easily Bardock deflected Goku 's attack that they couldn't even say a word

"Not bad, but you need more training son" With that Bardock vanished and let Goku without a clue where his father was, but to his surprise Bardock reappeared in front of him. He punched his son in the stomach, which caused Goku to fall on the ground, unconsciousness

"Wow, did you see that?" Asked Krillin with his eyes fully open. He never saw someone move that fast, heck he didn't even saw him move!

"No-no, what just happened?" Asked Yamcha the same thing back at Krillin. He was shocked just the same, he couldn't believe that there was someone so much stronger than Goku

"He knocked Goku out with just one punch, well with that we can say that he is Goku's father" Laughed Master Roshi while everyone was still shocked by Bardock's performance. Bardock picked his son and went inside the house. He placed him on the couch and while he backed away from his sleeping son he noticed Yamcha's presence behind his back

"Hm... emm.. I want to apologize for what I say before" As Bardock turned around Yamcha shifted his gaze away, even tho this was Goku's father the guy was scary and made him uneasy

"Don't worry, it's nothing" Replied the saiyan as he passed near Yamcha who eased a bit with that. As he passed him he was able to notice the fear which made him smirk. He was, after all, a saiyan and striking fear to others was only natural. He moved his head in front when he saw the old man and decided to at least say something to the man who trained his son "Thank you old man, for training Kakarot" Said Bardock to Master Roshi who smiled

"Thank you, but I only taught him the basics, he was already strong"

After some minutes passed, Goku came to his senses and asked what happened. Roshi explained how he was beaten by one punch and fainted after that. Goku was amazed by his father strength which was now his new goal. He wanted to be strong as his father one day. Then on his mind come the thought of Upa and his father. Goku told to everyone that they must go to Baba's place. Everybody went outside so they could enter inside the jet, except for Launch, Oolong and Turtle who decided to stay home

"NIMBUS" Yelled Goku when suddenly a yellow cloud appeared in the sky while it flew towards them

"What is that Kakarot?" Asked Bardock as he observed the cloud which stopped in front of Goku. He never saw a yellow flying cloud before which made he curious

"Oh, this is a flying Nimbus. Master Roshi gave it to me after I saved his turtle and it seems that only I can fly it" Said Goku as he jumped on the yellow cloud with a smile

"How come?"

"Mater Roshi said you need to have a pure heart or something like that, do you wanna try to fly on Nimbus?" The young Goku sat on the cloud and asked the question to Bardock

"No, I'm sure that I can't ride it" He answered as he crossed his arms and noticed the confused look on his son's face which thankfully didn't last for too long. There wasn't even a small chance that he could ride it when he, after all, purged so many planets

"Then you come with us in the jet, Bardock" Called Yamcha who was sitting in the pilot seat. The saiyan didn't even bother to look at the group in the jet as he slowly started to levitate

"There is no need for that, I will just fly there" Mumbled Bardock and flew in the sky while the others inside the jet were once again surprised by the saiyan abilities. The mature saiyan slowed down a bit when he heard Goku's voice

"Wow, you can fly! Will you teach me?" Asked Goku all excited with the fact that his father could fly. Bardock laughed at the expression his son made before he spoke

"Of course, when we finish this you and I will train, alright?" He looked at Goku only to see the boy's smile grew even bigger

"Yes, I can't wait to learn new stuff!" Shouted Goku while he was standing on the nimbus cloud with little fists above his head. Bardock observed his son with a smirk on his face as they flew while the others in the jet catch up with them


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to thank SuperSaiyan15 for the first review! Yay! :) Also thanks to the ones who followed and favorite the story!_

 _That's pretty much that... for now!_

* * *

"You know guys, I still can't believe this guy is Goku's father" Spoke Bulma while she observed the two saiyans from inside the jet. It was unreal to her that Goku was an alien

"Yea, I know what you mean" Yamcha was thinking the same as his girlfriend. It was one thing to find out that Goku has a father as to that he's an alien

"I'm glad for the boy, he deserved to reunite with his father" The old Master Roshi smiled as he watched Goku telling something to Bardock with a big grin on his face

"They look almost the same, except that Bardock has a scar on his face and that he's much more serious that Goku" Added Krillin who like the others was still trying to get used to the fact that Goku's father is here, and also tried to get used to the scary look the older saiyan had

"Aha, but I wonder what is that device he's wearing?" Thought the blue haired genius "Well, I can always ask him later" Murmured Bulma as she leaned on the seat and spoke to Yamcha who was piloting the jet

While the others had their own conversation inside the jet, Bardock and Goku had one of their own. Goku told him everything, how grandpa Gohan found him in the woods and took care of him, how he meet Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha and many others, and how he almost won the tournament. Bardock was pleased with his son progression, a prideful smile appeared on his face when Goku told him that he beat an entire army, but the next thing surprised the saiyan warrior

"There is a dragon who can grant any wish you ask of him?" Asked Bardock who tried to process what Goku just told him. If what his son just told him was true, which he didn't try to deny then, then maybe he could...

"Yep and since I don't have anything to wish for, I will wish my friend dad back to life" Said Goku who had a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to find the last dragon ball and wish Upa's father back to life. Upon hearing what his son wish was, Bardock decided to abandon his thoughts of the wish he would make and only focused on Goku

"That's a... great thing to do Kakarot" Spoke Bardock quietly which only made Goku, even more, happier while Bardock watched him. It was clear that his son was not like most of the saiyans, but maybe that wasn't so bad

"Hmm, do you have to call me like that?" Asked Goku who still wasn't used to that name

"Yes, because that is your real name son. Your mother gave it to you when you were born and I will always call you like that. Whatever your friends call you it doesn't matter to me" He may be thankful to the man who took care of his son, but he would never call his son by his earth name

"That's ok" Goku didn't mind that at all, it's just that he needed some time to get used to it. The young saiyan boy glanced back at his father and asked: "What was mom alike?" The moment those words came out from his mouth they hit Bardock very hard. His little smile from before disappeared, instead, his expression darkened while he clenched his fist so hard that few sparks of energy appeared which didn't go unnoticed by Goku who wondered what was wrong. Goku stopped staring at his father fist when he saw the sparks disappear and heard him talk

"We will talk... about your mother later. There is a storm coming and I think your friends are little afraid in that jet" Stated Bardock who didn't want to talk about the past, not now at least. Goku was a bit bummed, but even he could figure out that something happened which his father didn't want to talk about. He shifted his eyes forward and saw a few tornadoes and thunderbolts. The young saiyan was sure that all of his friends in the jet were panicking, especially Bulma

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YAMCHA!? GET US OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Bulma who in fear tightly embraced Roshi who didn't mind that at all. The old man smirked as he tried to grab something, but only to fail when the jet turned around and caused Roshi to fall from his seat and hit his head since he didn't use the seat belts

"The wind is too strong. I can't control it!" Yelled Yamcha who had trouble with piloting the jet. He nervously sweated when he saw that they were flying right in the storms path

"Aaah, the jet is going dow! WE ARE DEAD FOR SURE!" Cried Krillin who almost wet his pants. They were sure that they are going to crash and die, but only after few seconds, they noticed that they were still in the air and that Goku was laughing at them. When Bulma saw how Goku was laughing at them she was angry. She opened the window and started to yell at Goku

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD NOW!"

"But you didn't because my dad saved you" He spoke with a smile on his face and with his eyes closed as he pointed at Bardock who was under the jet. Bulma mumbled something still angry at Goku for laughing at them, but then she looked down and saw that Bardock was indeed holding the jet

"Thank you Bardock, you saved us"

"It's nothing, now sit in there and hang on to something because we are going to move fast" Warned the scar-faced saiyan after which he glanced at Goku "Oh son, do you think your little cloud can keep up with me?" Bardock had a smirk on his face as he send the little challenge to Goku

"You bet" Goku nodded and without any second thought accepted the challenge "Faster Nimbus!" He yelled to the cloud which immediately speed up and left Bardock behind with the jet on his back

"Not bad for a cloud I guess, now for me to speed up" Bardock powered up to the point when his blue aura appeared around him. He caught up with Goku in only five seconds and passed him. Goku was once again surprised by his father abilities, which made him happy that he discovered that he has a father like that. In no time, Bardock landed with the jet and carefully placed it on the ground, right in front of Baba's place. After he put dow the jet, the saiyan went to explore the area and find out where this Baba is. Meanwhile, everybody walked out from the jet when Goku arrived

"Unbelievable, that was so fast right Master?" Said Krillin who never imagined that a living person could be faster than a flying jet

"Indeed my boy, this man is in a league of his own" The old master Roshi couldn't agree more with what his little pupil said. He had heard of flying abilities before, but this, this was something else. This caused Roshi to wonder two things; how strong the saiyan really was and how powerful Goku could really become. Thinking that made him sweat a little bit, but he snapped out of that when he heard Krillin talking to him

"You think we can be anywhere near as strong like him one day, master?" Asked Krillin once again to his master. He really wanted to grow strong like Bardock was, but he had some doubts regarding that

"Who knows, maybe you could if you don't slack in your training, boy!" All of them turned around when they heard the voice which belonged to the saiyan

"So, did you find that Baba character in there?" Bulma asked as the saiyan walked towards them. The saiyan denied as he shook his head and explained

"No, but I found some pink ghost or something like that. It told me to wait here" As soon he finished explaining the same pink ghost appeared behind him

"Hello everyone, you can now come inside and see Baba. Come on" The group went inside and walked through a tunnel until they find themselves in some kind of living room. They stood there for a minute until an old woman appeared riding on a crystal ball

"So you are Baba?" The blue haired Bulma asked the question even tho it was quite obvious that it was here, but she just wanted to be sure

"Yes I'm, what do you want now?" The elderly woman responded and asked them a question with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"We can't find something and we thought that you can help us find it" Explained Yamcha who was standing in front of the group while the others were behind the young teen

"Oo you come in the right place, but do you have money?" The woman laughed which didn't sound very pleasant to some people from the group

"How much would it cost us?" This time, Krillin asked instead of Yamcha and Bulma. The old woman on the crystal ball smirked which Bardock found suspicious

"200,000,000 zeni, young boy"

"WHAT?" Yelled Yamcha in shock while Krillin just stared at her with her eyes wide open.

"What's wrong Yamcha, is that a lot?" Asked Goku who didn't have a clue how money works nor did he cared that much about that. But as he saw the shocked faces of his two friends he wondered if that was really a lot

"Yes, sorry but we don't have that much" Replied Yamcha who still tried to get past the unreal prize when he looked at the old master "Hey Roshi, how do you pay her? Do you have that kind of money?"

"What? Roshi is here!?" Exclaimed Baba as she took a better look at the group and noticed the old man "Well, hello little brother" she said as she wasn't that happy to see him here

"BROTHER!" **T** he whole group yelled except Bardock who was behind all of them and leaned on the wall. Unlike the other he didn't bother nor did he care about what was going on

"Hi sis, so could you help us here, ha? For your little brother" Smiled Roshi to Baba, hoping that his older sister would help him, but how wrong was he

"Pfft, you still own me some money from the last time. You also said that you would help me move some stuff to my new house and you did nothing! So, this time, no help for you!" She angrily yelled at Roshi who backed away from his sister and tried to apologize

"Still mad about that, well can we do something else?"

"Hmm... Yes, you can. Your five warriors against my five, is that alright with you?" Baba calmed down as she proposed that to her brother who noticed the smirk on her face which made him uneasy. He knew his sister was up to something. Before he could reply to her, he was interrupted by the voice from the back

"It's a deal!" Spoke Bardock behind the group as he continued leaning on the wall "Let's go, I wanna see those fighters of yours" The saiyan gazed at Baba with a smirk on his face which caused the old woman to carefully observe the man

"Hmm... alright, follow me!" Said Baba who turned around and floated through the tunnel while everybody walked behind her. Few steps later, they were outside the tunnel and in front of them was a small ring. Baba went to the other side of the ring while the other's remained on their side

"I hope that your five fighters are ready, Roshi" Baba began to laugh while Roshi just sighed and turned to the others so they could plan something

"Ahm guys, I m not a fighter so I'm not gonna fight, ok?" The little levitating cat spoke on which the others nodded

"It's ok Puar, don't worry about that. The four of us will be fighting" Yamcha looked at Krillin and Goku who smiled as they confirmed. He turned toward the saiyan which Yamcha presumed would join the fight "Bardock you're in, right?" The teen received a simple nod from Bardock which was more than enough

"Ok, Baba the four of us are gonna fight your five warriors!" Yelled Yamcha as he waved with his right hand

"As you wish young man, NUMBER ONE COME HERE!" Yelled Baba for her first fighter. Everybody were silent as they waited for the first fighter to appear, when to their surprises they saw a bat flying towards the ring. Before the bat landed he transformed into a person with big fangs and light blue skin

"This is the first fighter? Hah no problem, I m going first guys **"** Krillin felt very confident in his strength that he decided to fight first

"You can be the first kid, but the next fight is mine" Declared Bardock who wanted to see what humans could do in battle. He cast a look at the group who didn't mind let Bardock fight the next fighter. Meanwhile, Krillin stepped in the ring ready to fight his opponent

"Let the fight begin!" Yelled Baba as she marked the beginning of the first match

Krillin moved into his fighting pose, ready to attack his opponent at any moment while the light blue skinned fighter just stood in his place and laughed at Krillin which made him angry. Krillin couldn't watch how his opponent was making fun of him and attacked him. The fighter with no problem avoided Krillin's punch and jumped in the sky after which he transformed into a bat

"Hey come down here and fight like a man!" Yelled Krillin angrily which made him unfocused and that was something that the bat was looking for. The bat began with his attack on Krillin, but Krillin managed to dodge the attacks until he lost his balance. The bat saw it and attacked Krillin once again, but before he approached Krillin he transformed back to a person and bite Krillin's head. Krillin yelled in pain, but then he quickly tried to get off the fighter from his head which didn't go as he planned. Krillin quickly began to feel dizzy and weak, little did he know that Baba's fighter was sucking his blood. Few minutes later the fighter jumped off from Krillin with his mouth full of blood

"Www.. w-what did you do to m-me? I-I feel dizzy?" Krillin barely managed to say something when he fell on the ground and the fight was over for Krillin

Yamcha and Goku as soon Baba declared that the fight is over, jumped on the ring and ran to their friend. Yamcha carefully tried to help Krillin but he didn't know what to do

"What will we do with him?" Asked Goku who was worried for his friend. Yamcha didn't know how to answer when they heard the old woman right above them

"Don't worry kid, he only lost some of his blood. My assistant will help him" Assured Baba as she glanced at the pink ghost which just arrived "Ghost, give him some blood" Said Baba to the pink ghost who was standing next to her and immediately did what it was told

"Who is the fighter that will face the Vampire?" Asked Baba as she turned toward the group and observed who could be the next one, when the next fighter just walked in the ring

"I'm the next" Bardock stood there with his face completely serious while he had his arms crossed. Baba observed him for a while, something about that man made her quite uneasy

Alright, begin the fight!" As soon the Vampire heard that he jumped into the sky and transformed into a bat. He circled few times around and attacked Bardock. As soon the bat was close, the saiyan moved so fast which looked like he disappeared. The bat missed its target, he didn't know where the saiyan was. Bardock just reappeared above the bat and stepped on him. The bat was under Bardock's foot and in pain as the saiyan put more pressure which caused the bat to transformed back to his man form. The only thing he could do is give up and he did. Bardock heard that and moved his foot from the Vampire after which he walked to the other side of the ring

"Great job dad!" Yelled Goku with a big smile on his face. Bardock upon hearing that couldn't but allow the smile to form on his face. He turned back to Baba with his face again serious

"Where is the next fighter? I don't want to spend my whole day here"

"Oh, he's already here, in the ring. Ho ho ho" Laughed Baba which started to irritate the saiyan, but he focused on the words that she said

"Hmm... so if he is here and I can't see him, that only means that he is invisible. Hah, that won't be a problem since I can sense him" Though Bardock who just smirked. These simple tricks won't work on a warrior such as himself

"Hey Bulma, what Baba meant by that?" Asked Goku who didn't understand what Baba meant with what she said

 **"** Well, I don't know. Hmm... maybe that the fighter is invisible" Responded the blue haired genius, but only to receive another question from Goku

"Aha... What is invisible?"

"Goku, that means you can't see him. You really should learn some things" Said Bulma back to her little friend who only smiled and thanked her for explaining. No matter how many times Goku's stupidities made her mad, she couldn't but forget them when she saw him smiling like that

"This should be interesting, I wonder how will he fight a man he can't see" Wondered Roshi as his eyes never moved away from Bardock

"You really think your invisible fighter can beat me!? Sorry, but I don't think so" Bardock declared with a smirk on his face as he jumped from his spot and punched the air. Suddenly all of them heard a loud yell from the invisible man. Bardock didn't want to drag this any longer and with one kick sent the invisible man out of the ring. Everybody turned their eyes to the water when they heard a loud splash. They were surprised how easily Bardock once again beat his opponent who this time was invisible

"Your fighter's are nothing, Baba. I thought your fighters would, at least, be worth dirtying my hands. Guess I was wrong" He turned around and faced his group **"** I will not fight anymore. You two can fight to the end" Bardock passed by them quite disappointed with the fighters

"Hmm ok. Goku, can I fight in the next match? You can have the last fighter" Asked Yamcha who was really looking for a challenge. He really wanted to test his skills and grow stronger

"I'm fine with that, you go Yamcha, but be careful" Goku didn't mind waiting. Yamcha nodded and was about to walk in the ring, but Baba stopped him

"Stop young man, we are fighting somewhere else"

"Oh, and where are we gonna to fight?" Asked Yamcha who was very confident and a bit cocky

"In the Devil Toilet" Baba smirked as she revealed the name of the place where Yamcha was going to fight his next opponent. She was sure that the young man will regret being so cocky

"Devil Toilet or whatever you call it let's go" The teen smirked back at Baba. He didn't care in which place he would fight, he was confident in his strength and abilities

"Follow me, all of you. Come!" Yelled Baba so everybody could hear her. Baba and Yamcha walked in front while the rest of the group was behind them. They walked inside some weird building and soon started to walk up, to the next level of the building. Baba opened the hidden doors on the wall and told Yamcha to go inside. The ex-bandit did what he was told while the others kept following Baba

"Hey dad, I was wondering how could you beat that invisible guy?" Asked Goku who was very curious to know how was his father able to beat someone he couldn't see

"Easy son, it didn't matter if I couldn't see him, I still could sense his presence" Explained Bardock as they walked upstairs "And that's another thing you need to learn along with another stuff only saiyans can do"

"I can't wait to start training with you dad" The young Goku smiled to his father barely able to contain his excitement. Bardock again smiled at his son cheerful ways which started to remember him of someone from the past

"Urghh, enough of this chit-chat we are here" Scowled Baba as they walked on the balcony. Almost all of them were shocked when they saw the fighting stage

"Eauu, now I know why the name is Devil's Toilet" Said Bulma as she put her hands covering her nose because of the terrible smell

"This is a dangerous place, if you fall down you will be gone for good" Spoke Roshi who was starting to get worried. A drop of sweat fell across his cheek as he feared for Yamcha

"Hey, there is Yamcha" Yelled Puar happily once he saw his best friend safely make its way to the stage. Yamcha was standing on one of the devil's tongues and waited for his opponent

"I hope you are not afraid young one" Said Baba as she tried to contain her laugh

"I'm not afraid of anything, bring me the next fighter now!" Yelled Yamcha as he clenched his right fist which he raised above his head

"As you wish... ARISE MUMMY!"

"W-What? DON'T TELL ME SHE CALLED THAT THING!" Shouted Roshi who grabbed the edge of the balcony. It seemed like his worst fears were coming true


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth chapter is here and before starting with it let me thank mellra and nimedhel09 for their awesome reviews._

 _Also a thanks, to the new followers and favorites! :)_

* * *

While Yamcha stood on one of the devil's tongue and patiently waited for his opponent to appear, Bulma, Puar, and Krillin cheered for their friend. That was until Master Roshi yelled in shock and panic when he realized who his sister was about to summon. The others glanced at Roshi with confused looks on their faces and wondered what got into the old martial artist

"What's wrong master? You sound like the next fighter is dangerous or something" Asked Krillin who glanced at the old man with a confused look and with a little bit of worry

"W-Well, the man she is about to summon is..." The old master stopped talking when he heard a loud bump. He and the others immediately focused on the weird ring when to their surprises they saw a crate suddenly being there. The small amount of smoke that was there quickly cleared away which caused Krillin, Bulma, and Puar to watch with apprehension as the crate started to open. As the crate opened a person emerged from it which by its appearance surprised the group as well Yamcha who was about to face the strange person

"Geez, what's up with this place? First, there is a vampire then an invisible man and now a mummy... This place is weird!" Thought Yamcha as he carefully observed the person in front of his eyes. The person he was about to fight had a smirk on his face which was the only part of his body that wasn't covered with white bandages. The person stretched his neck after which he glanced at Baba

"Thank you for awakening me Baba. I hope this kid knows to fight" Spoke the Mummy who was grateful to the old fortune-teller for awakening him from his long slumber. He was looking forward to a good match for decades

"Hohoho, I wouldn't know Mummy, I didn't see this young one fight yet... you will need to find out"

"Khm. I'm sorry for interrupting your little conversation, but can we start to fight! **"** Yelled Yamcha who even tho he tried to look though he was, in reality, a little nervous. He couldn't but feel uneasy every time the Mummy looked at him

"Alright, if you give up or die, you lose!" She declared with an eye looking at Yamcha who swallowed hard as she remained him of the rules. The old woman chuckled a bit before she glanced at her fighter "Mummy you better win this"

"Yes Baba, don't worry **"** The Mummy was already assured of his victory which made him smirk as he looked at his opponent

"Now then, begin!" Yelled Baba and floated away from the stage on her crystal ball while the two fighters glared at each other

Yamcha immediately shifted into his fighting pose and cast a look at his opponent who was standing still. The Mummy didn't even bother to assume a fighting pose which made Yamcha unfocus. The Mummy on the other side just kept smirking at Yamcha

"C'mon kid attack me! I need a good warm up, I was inside that thing for far too long" Spoke the Mummy who taunted the young fighter. Yamcha angrily murmured something under his breath and with a scowl on his face glared at the Mummy

"A warm up!? You asked for this! HIYAAAA!" With a yell, the ex-bandit rushed towards the Mummy who didn't waste any second and did the same. Yamcha was surprised by the Mummy speed, he thought that the Mummy relayed only on brute force, but it seemed like he was fooled by its appearance. The Mummy was behind Yamcha and with a round kick tried to hit the ex-bandit in the head, but luckily Yamcha was able to crouch just in time. Unfortunately for Yamcha, the Mummy wasn't over with his assault yet. The being wrapped in bandages went with his right punch at Yamcha who managed to block it while he was forced to take several steps back. The Mummy smirked and unleashed a barrage of punches which few of them landed on Yamcha's face causing him to be wide open. The Mummy backhanded Yamcha across the jaw so strong that caused the ex-bandit to fall from the tongue

"Yamcha!" Everybody yelled in fear when they saw Yamcha falling down, towards the deadly liquid, but just in the right moment the teen pulled himself together and managed to grab the tip of the devil's tongue. He strongly held the tip of the tongue when he saw a large shadow, he glance up only to see the mummy smirking

"Get up! It's no fun if I win this so quickly" Said the mummy as he chuckled at Yamcha who angrily scowled at the mummy for mocking him, once again. The ex-bandit quickly climbed on the tongue and while he tried to catch a breath he cleaned the blood under his mouth

"Grhh... I-I can't believe how strong and fast he is!" Thought Yamcha as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead while he stared at the mummy who just kept mocking him with that smirk on his face. While he was lost in his thoughts one person from the group shouted at Yamcha which snapped him out

"What are you doing!? Go take care of that bandaged jerk!" Shouted Bulma at her boyfriend for taking this long to beat a man in bandages. She waved around with her closed fist which made Krillin back away from her a little, he didn't want to be punched in the head. While she was rambling, Bardock who was behind the group and leaned on the wall didn't bother that much with this battle. He wasn't interested in any of them, he was already disappointed with his previous fights and the only thing he was looking forward to was his son battle. So while the saiyan remained behind with his eyes closed, Yamcha was about to once again try and assault the Mummy

"Try to block this, WOLF-FANG FIST! **"** Yamcha attacked his opponent, but this time with his signature move. He went for the Mummy's face, but his opponent easily avoided, he then tried to kick him which was once again avoided as Mummy leaned back. Yamcha unleashed a barrage of fists but before he could close up to his opponent, he received a kick in the legs which caused him to fall on the floor. Yamcha grunted in pain from the fall without realizing that his opponent was above him. The Mummy was falling from above and with a knee landed on Yamcha's abdomen. Yamcha yelled in pain while the others gasped in shock.

"There is no point to continue fighting you. Just say 'I give up'" The Mummy said as he stood near Yamcha with a smirk on his face while the ex-bandit groaned in pain. The teen even tho he was badly hurt didn't want to give up, so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He ignored the pain and with an enough force behind it, smacked the mummy's feet. The mummy never expected this and nor did Baba who with her eyes wide open watched as her fighter continued to fall towards the deadly liquid

"Yes, he did it! That guy's falling!" Yelled Bulma with a smile on her face as she watched the man in bandages fall right into the deadly liquid. Both she and Puar watched with relief as the mummy continued to fall and were already ready to celebrate, but it seemed like they were mistaken. Yamcha watched his opponent fall down with a sad expression on his face because he knew what would happen if someone falls in there, but then it was when he noticed a smirk on Mummy's face

"You won't get rid of me that easily, boy!" Shouted the Mummy when suddenly the bandages from his left hand started to move. Yamcha and the others were shocked when they saw the bandages reaching and bind around the devil tongue. The mummy quickly pulled himself up and was once again standing on the devil tongue with a smirk on his face "Ready for some payback!?"He announced and before Yamcha could even move into his fighting pose, he was attacked. The Mummy hit him with a strong uppercut which was followed by a knee in the gut. Yamcha was out of air, but Mummy didn't intend to stop there, he smacked the ex-bandit in the head after which he caught him by the throat and pulled in the air

"Are you ready to finally give up?" Asked the Mummy who didn't want to waste any more of his time with Yamcha. He shook, but only to receive a grunt and an angry look from Yamcha who didn't want to give up but... "Or do you want me to just drop you down there?" he didn't have any other choice. It was painful but he still wanted to live

"Argh... I-I give up!" He barely managed to say those words since the mummy held him strongly around the neck

"Kh... You should've said that sooner!" Smirked the being in bandages and released the hold from Yamcha who started to fall down, toward the deadly liquid.

"Yamcha, NO!" Screamed Puar his best friend name while Bulma stared at her falling boyfriend with her eyes wide open, shocked. Everyone screamed his name in panic and feared for the worst, but then their attention was pulled towards Goku

"Power pole extend!" Goku was standing on the fence when he quickly used the power pole so he could save Yamcha. The ex-bandit was unaware what was going on and was very close to touching the deadly liquid when the power pole passed through his belt all the way to the wall. While Yamcha remained safely hanging on the pole, Goku ordered to the power pole to carefully retract. Bulma and Krillin took a hold of Yamcha while Goku put the power pole on his back

"Yamcha are you ok!?" Asked Bulma as they placed Yamcha on the floor and gently leaned his head on the wall. She watched him with worry as he slowly opened his eyes despite the pain he felt

"Y-Yes, don't worry Bulma, it's nothing" Said Yamcha who forced a smile after which he received a hug from his girlfriend. After their few seconds of hugging Goku jumped on the floor and interrupted the couple

"You alright, Yamcha? I will teach that bully a lesson!" Exclaimed the little saiyan with determination as he pulled up his fist on which Yamcha just nodded with a weak smile. Goku was about to run to the fighting area when...

"Kakarot!" Bardock opened his eyes as he called for his son who stopped in his tracks and looked back at the older saiyan who looked very serious

"Yes?"

"Show him what a real warrior can do **"** Said Bardock as a smirk appeared on his face. These words rushed inside Goku who felt a sudden need to prove himself to his father. Goku nodded with a smile on his face and ran away. It didn't take long for Goku to appear across the Mummy who snorted at his opponent

"Now I'm fighting babies? C'mon Baba you can't be serious" The Mummy glanced at Baba visibly disappointed with his last opponent

"Now, now, don't be so rude, just beat him quickly and that's that!" The Mummy just nodded and glanced back at his puny opponent. Baba looked from her fighter to Goku who was ready and excited for a good fight. "Alright then. Commence the fight!"

The Mummy, this time, assumed a fighting stance and with a smirk on his face stared at Goku who oddly enough just stood there, wide open and yet...

"W-What's this? Even like that, he doesn't have any... openings for me to attack!" Mumbled the Mummy who started to sweat. He couldn't understand why, but this little kid made him uneasy maybe even... "No! I will not let a puny kid like him scare me!" he yelled inside his head as he tried to encourage himself to attack Goku who was standing on the other side with a smirk on his young face

"Enough! Let's start with this!" Shouted the Mummy and launched towards Goku who kept standing on the same spot. The Mummy approached Goku very quickly and without hesitation delivered a strong punch to the head which sent him flying up in the air. While Bulma, Yamcha, and the others gasped, the older saiyan watched his son with only one eye open which he closed almost immediately after which a small smile formed on his face. Goku was after that punch kicked in the back and crashed on the devil statue. As the Mummy landed on the tongue, Goku fell on the same one and remained lying on the floor while his friends tried to process what happened

"Hah, It's over! He wasn't anything special after all" He laughed as he observed the lying Goku who didn't move at all. He felt a sense of relief when he saw how easily he had beaten the kid, but then he was strike by surprise when he saw the kid raising from the ground

"What!?" Both he and Baba yelled at the same time when they saw the little saiyan standing on his two feet as his tail swung behind his back

"Is that all? Now's my turn then" Spoke Goku who walked towards the Mummy with a serious expression on his face. As he walked towards the opponent Roshi and Krillin were amazed how Goku didn't sustain any damage at all which caused Bardock's smirk to grow. Goku was very close to the mummy who started to sweat... in fear

"Y-You bastard! Y-You really want to die! Hiaa!" Yelled the Mummy and again went with his punch towards Goku's face, but the saiyan easily avoided the punch and with enough force behind it punched the Mummy in the gut. Mummy's eyes went wide open while he tried to catch some air. He was about to fall on the ground, but only to be caught by Goku who was under him. Baba's eyes were wide open because of the shock while Goku's friends stared as they tried to process what was going on, but they quickly snapped out of it

"Good job, Kakarot" Spoke Bardock loud enough so Goku could hear him. Goku happily waved at his father and his friend as he carried the fallen mummy to the other side so he wouldn't get in the way

"J-Just one punch..." Mumbled Krillin who still couldn't believe how easily his friend beat the scary mummy

"B-But that's impossible! H-How was he able to do it!?" Asked Yamcha in disbelief as he stared at the fallen mummy who gave him so much trouble not even three minutes ago

"I can't believe how good he is... He's really out of this world" Said Roshi who now started to understand from where Goku's power was coming. It was obvious now that his power was not something that any human could so easily achieve. The old master cast a look at Bardock while the others talked about Goku. He wondered how powerful the saiyans really were and in what purposes did they use such power, but the master almost immediately shifted his eyes away from Bardock who glared at him with such an expression which made him turn blue in fear, it was as if the man knew what he was thinking. Roshi calmed down while a drop of sweat fell over his cheek when he heard Goku

"Hey Baba, I want to fight your next fighter" Exclaimed Goku who had a smile on his face and couldn't wait to fight his next opponent

"Grr... Alright kid, now you will get it! Spike come out!" Yelled the old woman her new fighter name. Few seconds later a guy walked out from the devil's mouth and he was literally looking like a devil. As the devil stood there with a cocky smirk on his face Roshi found it very strange for his sister to call her usually last fighter out in this match

"Begin!" Announced Baba on which the devil spread his wings and flew in the air, surprising Bulma, Puar, Krillin and Yamcha

"Kid, I will carry you all the way to my homeland... Hell!" Yelled the black devil and flew towards Goku with his sharp nails ready to kill the little saiyan. The devil continued laughing as it approached Goku, but only to be surprised when he saw that Goku wasn't there anymore. Suddenly he was kicked in the face and almost knocked on the floor

"You're not very strong" Said Goku who was a little bit disappointed in his new opponent. The devil upon hearing this clenched his fist in anger and attacked Goku again

"How dare you speak such insolence to a devil!" Shouted the devil angrily as he approached Goku. He was once again trying to slash Goku with his sharp nails, but the saiyan easily leaned away. The two horned devil tried to surprise him with a quick kick, but even that was easily avoided by Goku who jumped away. The moment Goku touched the ground he launched himself towards the devil and punched him so hard that he knocked out the devil's tooth and send him falling down, to the deadly liquid. The devil quickly pulled himself together and with some effort managed to fly back up

"H-Hahah... Did you really think you could beat me so easily!?" Laughed the devil who was trying to look tough and that he was only starting to fight serious, but in truth he was...

"No, I was going easy on you" Declared Goku with a big smile on his face which made the devil feel even worse. While the devil tried to back himself up, Krillin laughed at Goku's opponent, but then he was scolded by Roshi who revealed a part of the devil's past. Yamcha and Krillin were shocked when the old master revealed that Spike won the world tournament twice

"You damn devil! I expect better than this from someone like you!" Shouted Baba angrily at her fighter who only nodded and smirked as he stared at Goku. He slowly pulled his hands closer to his head and placed from each hand two fingers on his head

"It doesn't matter how good of a person you try to be, there will be alway be a little bit of evil in your heart! And if you let that little amount of evil grow, eventually your heart will explode!" Declared the devil with a wicked laugh which caused Roshi to gasp in fear while Goku just stared at the devil confused

"Goku! You must move from there, he's using a beam which will track down even a little bit of evil inside of you and you will... die!" Yelled Roshi who tried to warn Goku who stood there without moving a step. Upon hearing that, Bardock immediately opened his eyes and walked to the front. Even tho he wouldn't admit out loud he was afraid that he could lose his son because of that beam. Even tho he was sure that his son didn't do and thought of anything evil, it was still a chance that there was still a part of it inside him, he was after all a saiyan

"Kakarot, dodge it!" Growled Bardock who's voice surprised and distracted Goku who glanced at his father on which the devil smirked

"It's already too late for that... Devilmite Beam!" The devil fired the beam which made a couple of circles and before Goku could dodge it, it hit him "Haha, yes, yes! Grow evil, grow! And explode!" Yelled the devil with a laugh while the strong light caused the others to close their eyes. Unlike them Bardock watched everything with his eyes wide open, he was afraid for the worst. He cursed himself for letting something like this happen and if something was to happen to his son then he would...

"Explode, darkness explode!" Laughed the devil while he yelled those words but then something caught his eyes. The strong light that was surrounding Goku was quickly fading away until it was completely gone "What!? I-Impossible, that can't be! H-He doesn't have any evil in his heart!"

"I can't believe it! Not even my crystal ball could foresee this!" Gasped Baba at the event that occurred in front of her eyes. While she and her fighter stared at Goku, the others celebrated

"He's alive!" Yelled Krillin happy when he saw that everything was alright with his best friend. The others were without a doubt happy to see their little friend alive and well. Upon seeing that everything is alright with his son, Bardock moved away from the group and leaned back on the wall. A wave of relief washed through him when he saw his son still alive, but he couldn't believe that his son had a pure heart. He never knew that a saiyan was capable of that

"Amazing, he's truly amazing. He's heart is without any trace of evil" Said Roshi who was glad to see his best pupil still standing there. He quickly shifted his eyes back to Bardock when he saw the smile on the saiyan face which caused him to look away and smile as well

"Well, I really wonder if you could survive that" Spoke Bulma who addressed this to Roshi who honestly answered the question

"I wouldn't stand a chance"

Back at the battlefield, the devil clenched his fists as he glared at the little saiyan who was smiling. The devil cursed in anger and because his trump card, his most powerful attack didn't do absolutely anything

"Gah... Curse you, kid!" He suddenly yelled when out of nowhere a spear appeared in his right hand, causing Goku to open his mouth in surprise, but also to act quickly because the devil was hoping for stabbing Goku who managed to jump just in time

"Hey, I thought weapons weren't allowed!" Shouted the little saiyan at both Spike and Baba, but they didn't react at that. Goku shifted himself into his fighting stance "Alright, it's fine with me!" Said Goku who followed Spike's every movement. The devil went for an attack when Goku with a serious look on his face charged at his opponent and with a powerful kick in the jaw, sent the devil crashing right into the ceiling. Baba was left without any words to say while Roshi tried to process that he didn't even saw Goku move

"I guess I went a little too far... I hope he's alright up there" Spoke Goku as he scratched the back of his head while his friends celebrated another victory. The little saiyan glanced at his friends with two fingers up when he saw his father who gave him a nod which caused Goku to smile even more

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _mellra: Yea I have not only a few, but many grammatical errors but that's because English is like, my third __language_ _. I will try my best to have it at the minimum, that's all I can promise in that area. As for your questions... Yes, Bardock will of course train and try to teach Goku about his saiyan origins. And for the last question, yes Canon pairings :)_

 _nimedhel09: Goku will definitely grow stronger with Bardock at his side, but not THAT much stronger. As for Bardock, well he's already the strongest person on planet Earth and he will need to train very hard to get even more powerful :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahm... the fifth chapter is here and like usual before starting the new chapter let me thank for the new reviews, follows and faves..._

That's all and... commence! :)

* * *

"Amazing, Goku! Just one more and it's over!" Enthusiastically yelled Krillin to his best friend while Bulma and Puar encouraged Goku for his next and last battle. While they were happy and celebrated another Goku's victory, Yamcha was without any words to say. He was too shocked by the little saiyan performance to even think or say something. Alongside the young ones was Master Roshi who remained quiet as he observed his star pupil. Just like the rest, he was surprised by Goku's fighting abilities which made him think how strong did the young saiyan truly become, but knowing his sister this wasn't over yet

"Hmph, don't celebrate yet, I have one more fighter left! I will, however, congratulate you for coming this far, you're the first one ever. Come out Mask Man!" The old fortune teller yelled for her last fighter who upon hearing her calling him immediately walked out from the devil mouth

"Hello, there" Greeted the man with a mask on his face nicely towards Goku who was a bit surprised by his next opponent behavior. Unlike the previous fighters this one seemed like a nice person

"H-Hey there" Even tho he was a bit taken aback by this new fighter, Goku still greeted back. He didn't know what it was, but this guy felt strange to him...

"What!? Is this the guy she chose as her ace?" Wondered Krillin out loud which caused to catch an attention from Bardock who cast a quick short glance at the masked man. The saiyan scoffed and just decided to remain in the back and wait until this was over, with his eyes closed. He just wished this was soon over so he could catch up with the boy and began to train him

"Baba, could we fight outside? This place smells terrible and I would like to fight this boy in the open, where I can go all out" Asked the masked man politely while his hands were behind his back. The old woman gave some thought to that and in the end agreed with the mysterious man

"Hmm... I see. That's fine, let's go out!" Declared Baba loud enough so the others could hear her. Bulma and the rest didn't complain about this decision, they could finally be outside breathing fresh air and it was much safer for Goku to fight without thinking about falling into the deadly liquid

It didn't take too long and everybody was walking on the small bridge, towards the ring. In the front was Baba with her fighter whispering something to each other while few meters behind them were Krillin and Goku who also talked about something. Behind the two small fighters were Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Master Roshi who just kept quiet the whole time, the same as Bardock who was far in the back

"Goku you sure are lucky, this guy doesn't look all that great. You got this" Whispered the bald Krillin who had a confident smirk on his face, but it soon disappeared when he noticed the strange look on his best friend "Hey, what's the matter Goku? Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm ok, but it's about that guy... he smells nice" Revealed the little saiyan who didn't know why, but something about that man made him feel nice

"Huh? You really are strange sometimes Goku..." Said Krillin who didn't understand what and how could Goku tell if someone is nice by smelling them, and what was the deal with smelling people, it was weird. Krillin separated from Goku who climbed in the ring and with a smile awaited his next battle. Seconds later Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Roshi joined Krillin at the sidelines and discussed something while Bardock remained quiet as usual

"Hmm... something's familiar about that guy's voice, I feel like I have met him before, but from where?" Mumbled the old master who was overheard by Yamcha who was now curious to know anything about that fighter

"Really? Is he strong then, if you know him?" Asked the ex-bandit who shifted his eyes towards the masked man in the ring while he awaited Roshi's answer

"He could be, it looks like it from all the confidence my big sis has in him" Answered the martial artist while he stroke his white beard and still observed the masked man

"He doesn't look that strong to me" Bulma entered the conversation quite skeptical about the last opponent Goku had to beat. While they had their own conversation, Baba had one with the masked man who caused her to almost yell in surprise with what he said to her. The old woman controlled herself after which she laughed

"So that's the story. Hehehe, the fight will really be fun to watch!" Laughed Baba while the masked man just remained silent. Baba's laughter was soon interrupted by Goku who was getting impatient

"Can we just fight already?"

"Alright, let's start the final match. It ends when one of you give up!" Baba specified the rules and before the two began the match "And if by some miracle the kid manages to win, I'll tell him the location of that dragon ball thing. Commence!" Yelled the fortune teller on which Goku immediately moved into his fighting stance while the masked man bowed

"I'm ok with those rules! I will not lose!" Exclaimed Goku who watched the masked man move into his own stance. They eyed each other for quite some time and the tension was in the air. Master Roshi sweated a bit while he strongly held his staff as he watched the two. They eyed each other until Goku attacked the masked man "Hiyaa!"

Goku dashed towards the masked man who shifted his right hand back and with his left punch went for Goku's face. The saiyan avoided that by lowering down which followed with an attempt to uppercut the masked man, but the man caught the punch. The masked released the hold of Goku's hand and quickly jumped above the little saiyan. The man landed few meters behind Goku, but as soon he touched the ring he launched himself towards the saiyan who was surprised by the assault that came from behind. The man smacked Goku's feet which threw him off balance and almost hitting the ground, but the boy stopped from hitting the ground with his hands which he used to catapult him back, towards the masked man. Baba's fighter didn't expect that and without his guard up was kicked right in the chin. After delivering the kick Goku backed away from his opponent who kneeled on the ground and tried to catch a breath. While Goku with a serious expression glared at the masked fighter who was slowly trying to stand up, the others watched the fight with their eyes wide open

"W-What a fight... Goku is great, but so is the masked man" Spoke Roshi who carefully observed every movement that those two did. There was still that feeling he had about the masked fighter and it only grew more as he saw him fight, it was a style he knew, but from where? Could it be...

"Just who is he?" Yamcha asked none in particular and just resumed to watch the match as the two fighters clashed again. This time, it was the masked man who attacked Goku, but the little saiyan blocked every punch and countered with a kick, but was caught once again. The masked man smacked Goku on the ground after which he threw him high in the sky. While the others gasped, the man jumped high above Goku and with a round kick hit the saiyan in the back of the head which sent the boy crashing into the ring, creating a hole in it

"I'm sure that even he won't be able to fight after that" Mumbled the masked man as he slowly started to fall towards the ground. As he slowly approached the ring he noticed something, a broken piece of the ring moved when suddenly Goku rushed towards him. He was surprised to see the boy already in front of his face and to be kicked again. He was heading towards the roof of Baba's palace, but the man brought himself together and just bounced off the roof back towards Goku who was standing in the center of the ring. The young saiyan clenched his fists and without moving away or blocking, he let the masked man kick him right in the chest. The masked man backed away, shocked to see that his kick did nothing to Goku

"You're strong! Hehe, I'm really excited!" Spoke the saiyan with a grin on his face while he stared at his opponent who was still surprised

"U-Unbelievable! He took my kick head on like it was nothing!" Thought the masked man who was quite impressed by his opponent thus far "Alright, let's see if I can surprise him with this" The masked man placed both of his hands in front, but only to move them beside his body

"W-What!?" Just like Goku, both Yamcha and Roshi were shocked when they recognized what the masked man was up to. Still being under the shock Goku didn't realize that the masked man was about to unleash his attack

 **"** KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE" The blue energy formed in the man hands "HAAA!" Yelled the mysterious man and fired his energy wave towards Goku. Everyone who was outside the ring lowered their heads, except for Bardock who was watching everything. The energy beam hit Goku and continued its path even more in the far. When the bright light diminished, everybody looked at the ring. The masked man was convinced that Goku is on the ground, beaten by the attack, but he was surprised when he saw only an imagine of Goku smiling

"W-What!? An afterimage, he learned that already!? Hmm... where is he? **"** The masked man searched for Goku when he heard someone from above. The man glanced up but only to see Goku waving at him with a big smile on his face "Amazing" Murmured the man as he stared at the boy in the sky

"Hey that was a nice attack, but now is my turn!" Shouted Goku from above and dashed towards the ground which caused the masked man to laugh

"It was foolish to jump into the sky! Now you can't avoid my next attack!" Declared the man, very confident that this could be it "This is the perfect opportunity for me! You won't be able to evade my Kamehameha this time!" The masked man was about to once again move into the stance when suddenly...

"KAA-MEE-HAA"

"Huh? What!?"

"MEE-HAAA!" Yelled Goku and released the beam towards the mysterious man. The man was so shocked that he didn't even think of avoiding the blast. Luckily for the masked man, the beam hit just a few steps away from him which was still enough to send him crashing on the other side of the ring. Goku landed on the ring after which he immediately jumped towards the lying man and landed on his gut with a knee

"N-Noo!" Shouted Baba as she floated above the ring on her crystal ball, barely able to believe that her fighter might lose to this kid

"Hey, are you ready to give up?" Asked Goku who was standing just above the masked man head and stared down "If you don't give up, I'll make you say it" The young saiyan closed his right hand as he raised it up

"H-He did it! Goku won!" Screamed Bulma happily while the others did just the same as her. Behind them, Bardock just closed his eyes as a proud smile appeared on his face. He uncrossed his arms and was about to walk towards the ring when happened something which surprised not only him and the others but also Goku. Just as Goku was about to deliver a punch, he suddenly felt weird, he was out of power. He slowly turned his head when he saw a hand on his tail. The saiyan tried to fight it, but he just couldn't and fell on the ground

"Oh no! Goku loses his strength when somebody grabs his tail!" Yelled Yamcha in panic which not only surprised Krillin and Roshi who didn't know nothing about that but also Bardock who had his eyes wide open

"Don't tell me that Kakarot didn't train his tail!?" Asked Bardock who glanced at the group and just received a big no from them "Damn it Kakarot! You needed to train your tail! **"** Yelled Bardock with a growl which scared the ones who were close to him. The older saiyan cursed something in a strange language as he glared at the masked man who dared to hold his son like that

"I-I... k-know" Goku barely even managed to say something while he hung upside down. The masked man turned himself towards the group when he saw an older and much more serious version of the boy that he held in his hands

"Hey boy, that man over there looks just like you. Who is he?" The masked asked the little Goku who couldn't do anything even if he wanted. His dad was right and he should have trained his tail

"Argaa. H-Hee.. I-Is... My... dad.." The young saiyan answered the masked man question which shocked the man so much that he unconsciously loosened the hold. Goku immediately felt his strength back and jumped away from his opponent

"Finally, you let go of my tail, but how did you know my weakness!?"Asked Goku but the man remained silent "Hey, are you deaf!? Well, now we can continue the fight" Goku shifted into his usual fighting stance and was ready to continue the fight against the masked man but...

"No, I give up"

"Eh, really!?"

"Tsk, whatever" Mumbled Baba who wasn't pleased with the end results, but there was nothing she could do, it was his decision

Everybody was shocked by the masked man sudden decision, but most of all they were happy that Goku won. Unlike the rest, Bardock glared at the masked man and tried to figure out why would he give up the fight, it didn't make any sense

"You are far stronger than before, Goku" Said the masked man who slowly approached the saiyan "But it seems that you forgot to toughen up your tail. I warned you about that before" Concluded the man who's words caused Goku to stare at him with eyes wide open

"What!? W-Wait, it can't be.." Spoke Goku as he pointed his index finger towards the masked man who was slowly taking off the mask from his face. The mask was taken off and the man smiled at Goku "Grandpa it's you! **"** Yelled Goku with tears in his eyes and jumped on his grandpa

"Wow, Goku is crying" Said Bulma who for the first time saw Goku actually cry ever since she met the little guy

"Well, no matter how strong Goku is, he's still a child" Added Yamcha who was standing next to Bulma with a smile on his face while he watched Goku having his moment with his grandfather

"So all that stuff you told us about him being dead is true, Master Roshi?" Asked Krillin who still had a hard time believing that a dead man could still walk on earth. It was then when Roshi's older sister floated near them and explained her special abilities. This was something which even surprised Bardock, he never imagined that there might be someone who could travel between the living world and the dead world

"Is that true grandpa?" Asked Goku while he cleared the tears and with a big smile glanced at his grandfather

"Yes, my boy. I'm sorry for squeezing your tail, but I did always warned you about your weakness" Answered Goku's grandpa as he placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders

"I know, dad told me the same" Said Goku to his grandpa who was still wondering about that when Bardock approached them. The old human noticed the saiyan behind his back and turned around "So you are Goku's father? Well there is no mistake, you two look the same" Smiled the old man at Bardock who had a serious expression until he spoke

"Yes, I was told that many times. I just want to thank you for taking care of my son while I wasn't here for him" The scar-faced saiyan was honest as he thanked the old man for taking care of his son in his absence

"There is no need to thank me, I didn't know he had a family and so I took him with me. I remember finding him inside some strange round thing.. Oh yes, my name is Gohan" Gohan introduced himself with a laugh as he scratched the back of his neck on which the saiyan just smirked

"I'm Bardock and that thing was a space pod. Kakarot was sent here from his home planet" Explained Bardock as he crossed his arms while Gohan stopped laughing when he heard Goku's real name

"Kakarot? So that was your name boy, I hope you don't mind that I gave him another name?" Asked Gohan who bowed down as he tried to apologize to the saiyan for renaming his son without even considering that he already had a name

"No, you couldn't know his name nor read it inside his space pod since it is in another language"

"Oh, ok then. Goku I hope you are going to train your tail so it wouldn't be a weakness anymore" Gohan turned towards Goku who nodded with a smile on his face which made Gohan sad to leave the boy, but he didn't have anything to worry. The boy was stronger than him already and he had a father with him this time

"Yes, I will grandpa! Dad and I are gonna train together and he's very strong" Exclaimed Goku as he clenched his fists which caused Gohan to think how strong would the boy become

"I bet he is, now I want to talk to your father for a little" Gohan turned back to Bardock who wondered what the old man wanted from him and followed him. Goku stared at the two as they walked away while the others congratulated his victory

"What is it, Gohan?" Asked the saiyan who was thinking what could Gohan possibly want to talk about with him

"It's about Goku when he looks at the full moon. Every time he stares at the full moon he transforms into a giant monkey!" Spoke Gohan very quietly because he didn't want Goku to hear that he can become a big monkey at full moon

"I see, you mean Oozaru. Every Saiyan with a tail can transform, I can do that too" Explained Bardock about their race abilities when Gohan's eyes became wide open. Bardock chuckled a bit when he noticed that the man was scared. Oozaru was terrifying and it seemed that the man saw his son in that state not just once, which made Bardock wonder how he survived that before he died

"What, really? But it's dangerous, he loses control of himself every time" Said Gohan who was worried not only for something to happen to Goku but for others around him as well

"That's because he was never trained in the Saiyan way, I'm on the other hand in full control when I transform. Don't worry, he will learn to control it because I don't have any intention to cut my son's tail" Bardock explained everything. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure to teach his son how to use and control the Oozaru transformation because cutting the tail was not an option, the tails were a part of them, their pride

"Alright, I don't have to fear for the boy since you're here. I should go now" Gohan felt a relief when Bardock told him that, now he was able to return to the otherworld without worrying about Goku. The older man was about to pass by Bardock when the saiyan called his name

"Gohan, wait! When Kakarot was in your care did you noticed anything... strange?" Asked the saiyan who slowly turned towards Gohan with his black eyes glaring at the older man who was a bit taken aback. The old man tried to figure out what did Bardock mean by that, but he quickly figured out

"Well, when I first took him he was very ferocious, I could barely give him food without him biting my hand or kicking me in the face every time I tried to approach him, but then one day that changed..." Started Gohan who had Bardock's full attention. As this was going on the saiyan feared that his intuition was correct "One day I was heading back home with little Goku on by back when suddenly he started to wildly move around. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop, he kicked me very hard in the face and I accidentally let go of him. He fell into a ravine and hit his head. I spent two weeks by his side and hoped that he would survive and he did, but since that day, he changed from a violent baby to a kind one" Gohan finished with the story while Bardock just stood there with his arms crossed and kept glaring at the old man

"I see..." Mumbled Bardock who just as he uncrossed his arms and sighed noticed that the man was on the floor

"I'm so sorry for not taking better care of Goku, I-I hope you will be able to forgive me that one day" Gohan lowered himself on his knees and bowed his head down. The others weren't aware of what was going on and wondered what happened for Gohan to bow down like that

"Grandpa, dad" Smiled Goku as he approached his father and grandpa who immediately looked at him. Goku hugged his grandfather which caused the old man to catch a breath

"It's not your fault old man, a saiyan child is very violent. I'm surprised you survived that much with him" Spoke Bardock as he passed by the old man while he patted his son's head. Gohan sighed in relief and managed to smile a little

"Sorry to tell you this boy but I must go now" Said Gohan to his little adoptive grandson who was a bit sad at first to hear that, but then Gohan tried to cheer up the young saiyan

"There is no need to cry Goku, you must be strong and besides, you have your father with you now. I will watch you all the time from the otherworld" Gohan was kneeling on his left leg while he hugged Goku who nodded and cleared the tears that fell on his cheeks

"A-Alright, grandpa I promise that I will train very hard and become the strongest in the world!" Exclaimed Goku as he clenched his fists and raised them above his head on which Gohan smiled

"That's the spirit, now..." Gohan turned over to the others and smiled at them" I thank you for being friend's with my boy and thank you master Roshi for training Goku" Said Gohan on which the others just smiled back while he bowed to Master Roshi

"There's no need, he was already strong when he come to me I just gave him some tips" Master Roshi was glad to see his old pupil again, it made him remember the old days when both Gohan and Ox-King were his students

"See you later everybody, take care" Those were the last words Gohan said before he vanished and disappeared from the living world. Bulma and Puar waved to the old man until he vanished while Yamcha and Krillin just smiled. Goku was once again cleaning his eyes when he felt his father tail on his own which didn't make him feel weak but nice and good

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _mellra-_ _Well, I just recently watched the whole series because I forgot some stuff, so that's why is close like that... Haha The Demon King will be quite surprised to see someone soo strong on Earth! You are, Awesome! haha XD_

 _SPeCTeR-ll7-_ _Yes, I will bring Gine in the story but I still have to think of a good way to bring her back... Well, I have quite some time for that since I plan for her to appear somewhere in the early or middle part of Z :)_

 _nimedhel09-_ _I'm glad you liked this chapter as well, but you confused him with all that what's going to happen stuff. If you can please clarify that, those things! XD_

 _SuperSaiyan15-_ _Yosh! Thanks, man! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Paff! Sixth chapter is here and as always big thanks to the new reviews, followers and faves... :)_

 _With this chapter, we officially close the Baba arc and the next chapter will contain Goku's training with Bardock... and it will be the only one_

 _That would be all and... you can start! :)_

* * *

Goku and his friends still stared at the place where Gohan was once standing only to be interrupted by fortune-teller Baba. While her guest's were occupied with Gohan, she hopped from the crystal ball and was ready to fulfill her promise

"Hey, pay attention! I'm going to perform the divination!" Shouted the old fortune-teller on which Goku and his friends glanced at her "You wanted to know the location of the 7th dragon ball, right?" Asked Baba on which she just received a happy nod from Goku. The older sister of Master Roshi sighed and then started with her divination. Bulma and the others patiently waited for anything to happen while they had confused expressions on their faces as Baba continued to use some strange words until the crystal ball started to glow "Hmm... the ball is moving and it's inside this car! You see it?" She asked as she pointed her index finger towards the crystal ball in which an image of a car was visible

"Yeah, I see it!" Yelled Goku happily as he stared at the image inside the crystal ball while Bulma behind him tried to use her dragon radar once again

"But that doesn't make any sense! That shouldn't be enough to stop it from appearing on the radar... something's strange!" Spoke Bulma as she irritably pushed the button on top of the radar, but still nothing was showing on the screen. The blue haired girl scowled and angrily put the radar in her pocket while Goku asked for the location of the car

"It's 200km in that way and it's heading in our way" Explained Baba as she pointed the direction of the car with her index finger towards the west. Goku nodded and without wasting any more time grabbed his power pole and the bag with the remaining six dragon balls

"I'm going to get the last ball and head over to Upa!" Exclaimed the young saiyan as he adjusted the bag over his power pole. He took few steps forward and called for the yellow cloud "Nimbus!"

"Wait, Goku! It won't be that easy to find the exact car" Said Yamcha as he pointed at the car who was on the move. Goku turned over with a troubled expression, but then Baba intervened

"Don't worry, the area which the car is driving through isn't one that many cars pass by" Told the fortune-teller on which Goku smiled and jumped on the yellow cloud while Bulma mumbled something to herself about the dragon radar. Goku was about to leave the group when he glanced at his father

"I'll come back soon, dad! So we can begin training!" The little saiyan said it with a smile while he could barely contain the excitement he felt. The older saiyan just nodded with a smirk on his face after which Goku flew away, in the direction of the last dragon ball

Kilometers away from Baba's palace, a single car was on the road which was heading towards the place where the fortune-teller was living. There were three people inside the car, two in front and one in the back. The one driving the car was a tall woman with a long black hair while the person sitting next to her was a short blue skinned man with pointy ears who held a box in his hands. Behind them, in the backseat was a dog wearing ninja robes and a sword. While they were heading towards Baba's palace, the short blue skinned man elaborated his plan to his minions who agreed and complimented their boss plan

"So what do you intend to do when you become a king, sir?" Asked the dog out of curiosity as he glanced at his boss who was caught off guard by this sudden question

"R-Right... Well, the first thing I will do is... hmm... uhh..." Not even he knew what to do once his wish was made, but he needed to think of something fast otherwise he would embarrass himself in front of them "Be quiet! That's a secret!" Yelled the boss who couldn't think of anything and tried to cover it. The dog backed away from his boss not wanting to anger him much further. The short blue man sighed and tried to relax a bit when they heard something hit the roof of the car. They glanced above when suddenly they heard a voice

"Hey! Give me the dragon ball!" Yelled Goku with a big smile on his face while he looked at them from the outside. The blue man and his minions stared at the smiling Goku with their eyes wide open when they suddenly started to yell in shock and fear. Out of shock and fear, the black haired woman drove out of the road which caused Goku to fall from the car, but the young saiyan safely landed on the ground. Inside the car the boss and his minions were still shocked by the fact that their target just appeared out of nowhere

"What should we do, emperor Pilaf? The plan was to catch him off guard!" Asked the black haired woman as she stared at her boss in panic

"Don't worry, Mai! We have those at our disposal and if worse come to worse, we can just grab his tail... he doesn't stand a chance this time!" Spoke Pilaf with confidence on which the other two nodded and with the emperor at their side walked out the car

"Huh... I remember now! You're the ones who tried to kill us!" Yelled Goku as he pointed his finger towards them "You guys are trying to do something bad again, right? You better give me the dragon ball without causing trouble!" Spoke the young saiyan with a serious expression as he glared at Pilaf who nervously sweated a bit, but tried to stay confident

"You're joking, I'm collecting the dragon balls just like you! Hmm... how about this, you fight us and if you win I'll give you the ball, but if we win I'll take the remaining six from you" Offered Pilaf while Goku wondered how Pilaf knew that he has six dragon balls "So how about it?"

"Sure, let's do it!" Said Goku with a smirk on his face and immediately moved into his fighting stance. Pilaf and his two minions threw capsules into the air after which smoke appeared. The three of them ran towards the smoke and each entered inside whatever appeared from the capsules. Goku stared at the three machines while Pilaf and his gang laughed at confused saiyan

"Haha, what'd you think!? If you want to give up, now's the time! These machines are very powerful!" Laughed Pilaf while he boosted with confidence in his own machines. Goku didn't even bother with listening what the emperor was saying and just kept smirking at his opponent. Pilaf seeing that started to wonder if the kid was even human, but he let go of that and ordered Mai to attack the little saiyan. Being still scared of the young saiyan, Mai argued against her going first when suddenly...

"If you won't attack, then I'll go first!" Yelled Goku who with a strong kick hit the machine in which was Pilaf and sent it crashing on the nearby boulder. The two minions immediately rushed towards their emperor and helped him stand up while Goku just stood on his place, disappointed "You guys aren't so strong, can you give me the dragon ball now?"

"Grr... no way! Mai, Shu its time to merge!" Ordered Pilaf on which Mai and Shu immediately come close to their boss and after few seconds, the three machines were now one big machine. Pilaf started to laugh, the same did Mai and Shu who were now very confident in their victory. Goku was without any words since he was surprised by the change and continued to stare. Seeing this, the short blue man took this chance and went for a surprise attack

"I will now beat you!" Said Pilaf and released flames from the left hand. Goku snapped out of it in the right time and jumped above the flames, but the flames managed to catch his pants which quickly set on fire and burned. Goku wasn't pleased with that because the gi was a gift from Master Roshi, who gave it to him for participating in the tournament. Goku landed on the ground and quickly dashed towards the big machine. He delivered few punches and kick's, but there was only little damage on the machine. Pilaf and his gang started to laugh at little Goku

"Hahaha, not so strong now, kid!" Laughed Pilaf out loud along with his minions who didn't notice Goku's movement. The young saiyan placed his hands in front and then moved them beside his body

"Well, I'll try this then... KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAA!" Shouted Goku and fired the energy wave towards Pilaf and his gang. The blue wave hit the machine and tore one of its hands. Pilaf and his minions watched with their eyes wide open in horror. Their expensive, powerful machine was broken

"Pilaf sir! Unit 2 is completely malfunctioning! I can't move!" Yelled Main in panic while she tried once again move the controls, but nothing happened

"W-What is he...?" Thought Pilaf for a moment until he snapped out of it and gave the new order "It's ok! We will abandon unit2 and change into type 'ostrich'!" The moment they heard the new order, Mai jumped out of the broken unit while Pilaf merged with Shu's unit and created a new machine

"Huh? What's this now?" Mumbled Goku who was once again confused with the new form. He blinked few times and was about to shift into his stance when to his surprise the Pilaf gang, ran away "Ahh! I won't let you escape!" Goku angrily yelled at the running gang for tricking him and immediately ran after them

"Pilaf sir, he's getting closer!" Mai shouted in panic while she strongly held onto the machine as they continued to ran away from Goku who was already few meters from them

"Fire the missile, Shu!" Without wasting any more second, the dog did what Pilaf ordered and fired the missile. The missile was heading right in Goku's direction but the little saiyan easily caught it. Goku threw it back at Pilaf and his minions who screamed when they saw the missile above their heads. The missile hit his new target and caused an explosion. Goku walked and approached the beaten gang with a smile on his face and demanded the dragon ball from the barely awake Pilaf who had no choice but to give the ball

"Hehe, I won!" Smiled Goku who observed the last missing dragon ball in his hands when he thought of something else "Oh and some clothes..." Said the saiyan as he glanced at Shu who gulped...

Goku was happily smiling as he was sitting on his yellow cloud and in new clothes. After almost twenty minutes of flying, Goku was now finally at Korin's tower which also meant close to Upa. Goku jumped from the yellow cloud and landed on the grass when he saw Upa outside the tent making a spear. The young saiyan yelled Upa's name who was caught by surprise and fell down on the ground

"Hey Goku, don't scare me like that!" Spoke Upa as he slowly stood up with the help of Goku who smiled at him

"I'm sorry Upa, but I collected all the dragon balls and now we can wish your father back to life" As Goku revealed that, the small Upa immediately looked at the saiyan with his eyes wide open

"W-What? R-Really!?" Yelled Upa who was so happy that a small tear fell down his cheek

"Yes, let's go and summon the dragon"

"O-Ok!" Upa and Goku moved few steps away from the tent and put the dragon ball's on the ground. Upa was hiding behind a tree, scared of whatever was about to happen. Goku just smiled and summoned the dragon. The dragon ball's began to flash, the sky turned black and a big yellow light come out from the dragon ball's. After few moments, a big dragon appeared in front Goku and Upa

"You who have summoned me, speak and I will grant you one wish"

"Alright Upa, come here and say your wish" Spoke Goku to Upa who was afraid of the dragon. He wasn't sure that, that a big scary dragon could bring his father back to life when suddenly the dragon let out a loud roar

"SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW!" Growled the dragon Shenron as he stared at the two boys who awakened him from his slumber. Upa snapped out of it and brought out all the courage he had, he needed to be brave so he could have his father back

"P-Please Shenron, bring my father back to life!" Yelled and pleaded the little boy as he closed his eyes and waited for the dragon to answer

"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" The dragon spoke his last words and suddenly disappeared. The ball's raised into the sky and were about to scatter around the world, but Goku had something else in mind. On the ground, he was carefully looking for the four-star ball and before the ball was gone, Goku jumped and caught the ball that was a memory of his grandfather. While he was in the air Upa saw that something was happening to his father grave. He opened his eyes wide open when he realized that his father was moving inside. The little boy was about to run and help dig out his father when suddenly the tall and muscular man raised from the grave . Upa was so happy when he saw his father that he without knowing ran and jumped on his father who was still confused. The man remembered that he was attacked by that Tao guy who then killed him and now he was somehow alive and holding his son. Upa explained to his father everything that happened while Goku walked near them

"Goku, thank you very much. Is there something I can do for you?" Asked the tall man who was truly grateful to the young saiyan who did everything for him and his son. He never knew anyone so special as Goku was

"It was nothing, I'm glad you're back Bora" Smiled Goku as he scratched the back of the head "Well, I'm going now. Nimbus!" Yelled the saiyan for the yellow cloud which arrived almost immediately

"Huh, you're leaving already!?" Asked Upa who wanted for Goku to stay a bit longer with them, but the little saiyan already had some other plans

"Sorry, but everyone is waiting for me so I need to go" Explained Goku who jumped on the yellow cloud "Bye Upa, bye Bora!" yelled the saiyan and flew back to Baba's palace where everyone was waiting for him. While he was traveling back to Baba's place Goku felt very happy that Upa and his father were together again. Goku was also feeling nice because he himself had a father now. All these years he would occasionally think where his mom and dad were and now he finally met one of them. The little saiyan grinned and cheerfully yelled at the could to fly faster. It didn't take too long and Goku was finally able to see Baba's palace and his friends

"Hey, I'm back!" Exclaimed Goku with a smile as he waved his right hand to his friends who were waiting for him at the exact spot where he left them

"Goku! How did it go? Was his old man really revived"Asked Krillin who immediately stood up from the ring and watched his friend jump on the ring

"Yes, he's back!" Declared Goku with a smile as he raised his hand with two fingers up

"Well done, son" Spoke Bardock who smiled at his son who grinned even more. The older saiyan patted his son's head and thought how different he was from other saiyans, which wasn't that bad

"Yea, great work Goku, but what happened to your gi?" Asked Bulma who noticed the different clothes that Goku had

"Oh, this? Hehe nothing really I will tell you everything later" Said Goku as he looked at the upper part of the gi which wasn't his at all. Goku told everyone what happened with Pilaf and his gang. After Goku finished his story and continued to talk with Krillin, Yamcha walked close to Roshi

"Master Roshi?" Called the ex-bandit the martial artist name as he walked in his direction. He needed to ask him this if he ever thought of getting stronger and the old man was the one to ask

"Yes, Yamcha?"

"I wanted to ask you if... if you will train me for the next tournament" Spoke Yamcha as he clenched his fists and waited for the answer. Roshi remained quiet for a bit and two times stroke his beard before he answered the question

"Hmm... I'm sorry Yamcha, but I'm already stuck with Krillin"

"Please Master, I will do my best" Begged Yamcha who was willing to kneel on the ground if needed. He definitely needed to get stronger, he couldn't let Goku and Krillin get far ahead of him

"Yea c'mon old man, if you let Yamcha train I will pay him a visit and since is so hot on that island where you live, I could try my new bikini" Smirked Bulma as she winked at Roshi who's eyes almost pierced through his glasses. The old man tried to control himself as he imagined Bulma in nothing but bikini running on his island

"Alright, Yamcha you're in!" Yelled Roshi triumphantly while he tried to hold on his nosebleed while Bulma leaned on Yamcha and smiled

"That's great, Yamcha! You and I are gonna train together!" Exclaimed Krillin who was glad to have someone else with him and Yamcha seemed like a cool guy

"Yea... So what about you Goku?" Asked Yamcha who glanced at the young saiyan who just kept smiling

"I'm gonna train with my dad. I want to be strong just like him" Said Goku who almost yelled because how excited he was, the small saiyan could barely stand on the same spot

"You better train hard Goku, I can tell that you will need a lot of willpower to endure your father training" Stated Master Roshi who began to wonder how strong will Goku become by training with Bardock. He could sense the energy from the older saiyan, but there was a feeling which continued telling him that this current power was just a tip of the iceberg. Roshi snapped from his thoughts when he heard the voice of the saiyan

"Are you ready to go, Kakarot?" Asked Bardock who stood behind his son who glanced back at his father and nodded with a smile on his face

"Yes! Everybody train hard and see you at the tournament!" Exclaimed Goku who jumped on Nimbus and flew into the sky with Bardock flying by his side while he waved to his friends. Roshi and the others didn't wait any longer and started to run towards the Kame House so they could too, start with their three-year training

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _Disturbed-_ _I'm feeling a little bit disturbed, why do you want my skype? Everyone call the popo! :O XD lol! I'm joking, but I don't have skype... anyway thank you for the review :)_

 _mellra-T_ _his concludes the Baba arc! Yes, the next chapter will be the only one and with a little bit of Bardock's and Goku's training... The moon will be restored after the demon king Piccolo arc... The moon ball wasn't created by Bardock, it was a mistake from the dub... Only a few strong saiyans's knew to create moon ball since it took too much energy from them ...but to let you know, Bardock knows how to create it now since he's much stronger... The gravity won't be introduced yet because I think Bulma is too young to create something like that... Thanks for the amazing review :)_

 _nimedhel09-_ _Hahah no problem man, I'm just glad you find it that good! Ohh big bro won't be happy to see and learn that his daddy was living peacefully on earth with his little bro all the time, you can expect a boiling anger from Raditz... I really can't wait to step into Z :)_

 _SPeCTer-ll7-_ _I wouldn't know, maybe it was something only Spike could use, who knows... Well, the other fighters will be around the same level as in the series, maybe a bit stronger... :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hii! The seventh chapter is finally finished and as I said in the last one, this will contain a little bit of Goku's training under Bardock... It's not much soo..._

 _As usual, let me thank for the new reviews, followers and faves... thanks_

 _So if you want... you can begin!_

* * *

The sun was just going down on the horizon when Goku and his father Bardock reached Mount Paozu. As they landed Goku immediately jumped from the Nimbus cloud and quickly ran inside the small house. The young saiyan put the four-star dragon ball in the same place where it was before he went on his journey with Bulma and smiled at all the adventures he had ever since that day. While Goku was inside the house, Bardock scanned the whole area with his black eyes. He liked the place, it was surrounded by a forest which was only a few meters away and it seemed like there was no sign of human life anywhere near them, which was perfect for the older saiyan. The whole area was only for them and it would be a good training ground for his son, who will learn how to use his saiyan abilities to the fullest and learn something new. As Bardock walked towards the small house he heard his son calling him with a smile on his face, which remained him of someone he wished to forget

"Dad, come inside! This is where grandpa Gohan and I lived together" Exclaimed Goku as he waved his hand above the head on which Bardock nodded and approached the small house. The young saiyan moved away from the entrance so his father could walk in. As he walked in Bardock found the little hut somehow familiar. It remained him of the barracks in which he lived as a young saiyan boy along with other children. The scar-faced saiyan looked around and noticed that the hut only had one bed, a table with two chairs and a stove which wasn't something he wasn't used to. He spent most of his life in even smaller places, so something like this was more than enough for him "Do you like the place?" Asked Goku on which his father snapped from his thoughts and glanced back at his son

"Yes, it's alright" Answered Bardock which made Goku happy while Bardock continued "The area around the house will be a good place for the first phase of our training" The older saiyan crossed his arms as he sat on the chair while Goku excitedly almost jumped in air

"I can't wait to start training with you, dad! I'm so excite..." Goku was about to finish the sentence when he was interrupted by a loud growl. The young boy glanced at the place from where the noise came and laughed while he put a hand on his stomach "It seems that I forgot I was hungry... I'm going to catch something to eat!" The young Goku almost drooled over the floor while he thought of a big fish for dinner. Goku was about to leave when his father called him

"Wait, Kakarot! Let's have a little competition, who will catch a bigger meal" Suggested Bardock who stood up from the chair as he uncrossed his arms. Goku didn't even think for a second and agreed, he was again too much excited "The one with bigger prey gets to eat all of it while the other gets nothing. Is that alright with you?" Bardock looked at Goku who thought for a moment, but in the end agreed

"I'm fine with that, I will not lose!" Spoke the young saiyan with determination as he eyed his father who nodded with a smirk. The two saiyans went in different ways, hunting for their prey

The night came quickly and after twenty minutes the first to arrive with his prey was Bardock while Goku arrived only two minutes later. Bardock's prey was lying in front of the hunt when his son arrived and placed his fish on the ground. Bardock's wild boar and Goku's fish were the exact sizes which meant that both saiyans will eat tonight. Goku was happy that he could eat tonight because he was too hungry and didn't think he could survive the night without eating something. Bardock didn't waste any time and immediately fried the wild boar with a small energy wave. Goku watched his father with awe as the older saiyan continued to cook the boar

"You could do the same, Kakarot" Spoke Bardock who gained Goku's attention "It's just as you would use your Kamehameha, but with less power behind it. Concentrate a small amount of energy into the palm of your hand and fire it" Explained the older saiyan who finished with cooking his meal and impaled it on a stick. Bardock tore off the leg and started to eat it while Goku stood above the dead fish as he tried to do what he was told. The young saiyan placed his left hand in front of his small body when after few seconds a blue light slowly started to appear. As seconds passed by, Goku was sweating more and more as he tried to bring out enough of his energy when a blue orb appeared on his palm which, for the first time didn't diminish or grew bigger. Goku smiled and fired the energy wave towards his dead prey. His fish was immediately grilled which caused Goku to happily sit on the ground and pick up the meal. The young saiyan was about to put it in his mouth when suddenly the whole fish disintegrated in nothing but dust

"Ohh, no! My food is gone!" Shouted Goku in panic and placed his hands on his head while Bardock just laughed. Bardock continued chewing his food as he watched his son who stared at him and drooled all over the ground. The older saiyan didn't say a thing and just threw a roasted leg to his son who immediately caught it and with a big grin on his face started to attack the meal

"That wouldn't happen if you had better control of your energy, which is what will you learn in this three years along with some other stuff" Said Bardock who was already eating the third leg while Goku continued eating, but also listening to his father "Controlling your own energy is very important and it's very useful in battle, but before that you will need to grow stronger"

"Mhm... W-Why can't I-I start learning it tomorrow?" Asked Goku between the bites which made Bardock barely understand what his son asked him

"Because your energy is too low and it would be harder to teach you, first you'll need to reach the adequate level if you think of learning it" Once again explained Bardock on which Goku just nodded and continued eating. The small boy didn't mind waiting, he was sure that he would learn it eventually and in the meantime he would become stronger. Goku continued eating with a big smile while Bardock observed his son and thought how carefree he was, it really remained him of her. The moment that exact thought appeared in his mind, the saiyan stopped eating and without realizing released a growl. Goku glanced at his father with a confused look on his face, but his expression quickly changed to a surprised one when he saw the strong blue aura appear around Bardock. Something inside him was yelling at him to back away from the older saiyan, but the small saiyan ignored that and called his father

"Dad, what's wrong!?" Yelled Goku who's words went unnoticed by the older saiyan which aura suddenly wildly flared around him causing strong shockwaves. Goku was forced to stand up and with all his strength shield himself "Dad! Snap out of it, dad!" Shouted the young saiyan with all his might as he tried to walk towards his father who heard his son voice and immediately snapped out of it. The older saiyan blinked few times in confusion until he saw the ground beneath him filled with cracks and his son exhausted. The scar-faced saiyan cursed inside his mind for once again letting his emotions take control over him

"Are you alright, Kakarot!? You weren't hurt?" Asked Bardock with a bit of a worry in his voice as he raised his son from the ground who instead to be afraid of the released power was in fact smiling

"Yea I'm ok, but that was amazing, dad! I was almost blown away, you're so strong! I wanna be just as strong as you one day!" Exclaimed Goku with a grin on his face as he sat back on the ground and resumed eating. Bardock watched his son with a surprised look on his face, but then he smiled. His son was such an odd saiyan, but yet again he loved the same thing as any other, to fight and grow stronger. The saiyan sat back on the ground across his son and resumed eating. As the night went on, Bardock shared some stories about him fighting across the universe while Goku listened to all of it up until he fell asleep. His father gently placed him on the bed inside the hut and walked outside, staring at the stars in the sky for quite some time

It was a new day on planet Earth. The sun was shining and the blue sky was without any cloud. The birds in the trees were singing their song and everything was peaceful. Inside the small hut, Goku was still sleeping across the bed, all alone. The young saiyan boy shifted to the other side and mumbled something in his sleep when suddenly a tremor caused him to open his eyes wide open. Goku still dazed because of sleeping didn't understand what was going on and without even realizing fell from the bed. The boy grunted while he placed his right hand on his head and as he was about to stand, another tremor caused him to fell

"W-What's going on!? This never happened before" Murmured Goku who finally stood on his feet and ran outside the hut. As soon he opened the doors he saw his father engulfed with a blue aura. The saiyan didn't wear his armor and Goku was able to see few scars on his father strong back. Goku stood there without moving and just observed his father with amazement. While Goku was standing behind him, Bardock diminished his aura and released a breath when he sensed his son behind his back. The older saiyan turned around and smiled at his son expression

"I see you're up, was it because of me?" Asked Bardock who walked towards the two dead fish he caught early in the morning

"Well, yeah, but I don't mind" Spoke Goku with a smile and walked towards his father, who was already sitting on a small rock and eating the fish "I'm really hungry!" Exclaimed the small saiyan to who was given the other fish

"Then eat it all, you'll need all the energy for today's training. I must warn you Kakarot, saiyan training is nothing like anything you experienced before" The older saiyan glanced at his son and looked for any doubt or maybe fear, but instead he found eagerness and excitement in his son black eyes

"I can't wait! Somehow just by hearing that, it makes me excited" Spoke Goku who chewed the piece of meat and clenched his left fist, ready for anything

"That's very normal for us, my son. You are a saiyan after all and with each battle no matter how dangerous it is, we always feel excited, it makes our blood boil and it always brings out the best of our abilities" Stated Bardock as he resumed eating while Goku wondered about what his father told him. What he said was true, every time he fought against someone who was strong or even stronger than him, he would always feel so excited that he couldn't describe it with any words. Goku thought about it while he and his father ate until both saiyans finished with their meals. As soon they were finished with their breakfast, Bardock instructed that they will have their training inside the forest, so they don't break the hut on which Goku agreed and followed his father. The two saiyans walked for ten minutes until they found a clear spot under a big tree

"Alright, this is a good spot, for now" Spoke Bardock who observed the area and glanced behind his back, at his son "You'll start with one thousand push-ups after which you will do two thousand more, but on each hand" Declared the saiyan with a serious expression on his face as he eyed Goku who nodded

"Ok, but what will we do after I'm done?" Asked Goku who was curious to know what will be the next part of his training while he stared at Bardock with his tail joyfully waving behind his back

"Enough! You will find out later, now focus on doing your push ups!" The older saiyan spoke with a strict and loud voice which surprised Goku for a moment, but the small saiyan immediately obliged and lowered on the ground and started with his push-ups. Bardock watched his son for a moment until he turned around and walked towards the tree. The saiyan sat down on the grass and leaned his back on the tree and observed his son. From the moment his son started with his push ups and now, passed quite some time and Goku was finally over with it. Goku cleared the sweat from his forehead and was about to began his two thousand pushups on his right hand when suddenly, he felt something heavy on his back. The young saiyan slowly turned his head back a little when he saw a big boulder on his back

"W-What? Urgh... this is kinda heavy!" Mumbled Goku as he held himself on his right hand while Bardock adjusted the boulder on his back. Once the boulder was properly adjusted the older saiyan backed away and told his son to begin. Goku did what he was told without talking back and resumed his training. Bardock, this time remained standing close to his son with his arms crossed and observed him

One hour passed and Goku finished with the push ups his father told him to do. The young saiyan rested down on the grass and cleaned the sweat from his forehead while he tried to catch a breath. He was about to close his eyes when a tiny energy wave grazed his hair and landed near his head. Goku's eyes were wide open and the young boy immediately jumped away. He looked around for who did that when he glanced on the left and saw his father, who walked in his direction with an index finger pointed at him

"There is no time to rest, the second phase of your training starts... now!" Spoke Bardock who gathered a small amount of energy at the tip of his index finger and fired a beam. Goku wasn't even able to speak when he was forced to dodge the beam. The young saiyan moved on the left, but he was again forced to evade the energy beams as Bardock fired a barrage of them towards his son. Most of the beams were avoided by Goku, but the few which landed on the young saiyan hurt a lot. Goku just barely dodged the last one as he leaned back with his head

"D-Dad, hold on! I-I didn't know about this! It's not fair!" Shouted Goku who placed a hand his right shoulder which was one of the places that his father beam hit. He didn't understand why was his father suddenly doing this, Master Roshi never did this kind of training with him

"Hmph, in battle there is no room for fairness, everything goes! You must use anything to your advantage and don't even think I will go easy on you... I warned you before, didn't I?" Said the older saiyan who lowered his hand while Goku stood on the same place and thought about what his father said to him. "Come at me with everything you got, Kakarot!" Yelled Bardock as he seriously glared at Goku who thought for a moment what to do, but he quickly snapped out of it and attacked his father

"Here I come, dad! I will not lose so easy, like the last time!" Exclaimed Goku who ignored the pain from before and rushed towards his father, who remained standing still in his place. When Goku appeared in front of Bardock, the young saiyan unleashed a barrage of punches, but each punch missed the target which didn't even move an inch. Seeing his punches didn't do a thing, Goku jumped above his father and quickly released an energy wave

"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAA!" Shouted Goku who fired his blue energy wave which was quickly heading towards the older saiyan. The wave was just above Bardock, but the man remained in the same spot without moving away. The blue wave hit its target and created a wall of smoke while Goku landed safely on the grass. Goku waited for the smoke to clear out when he suddenly felt a strong shockwave which blew away the smoke and revealed his father without any scratch. Before his father had time to find his location, the young Goku quickly disappeared

"Hmm... He used the blast as a distraction, clever, but not good enough" Thought Bardock who like always remained calm and on the same place waited for his son new attack. The saiyan waited for few seconds when out of nowhere, he raised his right arm and blocked the kick which was going for his head

"H-How did you know where I was!?" Asked Goku who remained caught in his father hand. He was sure that this would at least surprise his father, but yet again the older saiyan easily blocked his attack

"Quite easy, Kakarot. All I needed to do was to track down your energy signal, but even without that I would be able to find you" Spoke the scar-faced Bardock who tightened the hold on his son's leg which caused the young Goku to groan in pain

"Grr... I will learn it and next time you won't be able to find me!" Goku spoke with a growl behind his words and to set himself free tried to kick his father with his left leg, but Bardock just leaned back and with his other hand punched Goku in the face. The young boy was sent flying into the tree in which he crashed. Goku released a cough and tried to catch a breath, but while he was doing that Bardock already appeared in front of him

"Is that all, Kakarot? Are you already defeated? How can you even think of becoming the strongest if you're so easily beaten, with only one punch?... I guess that's it for today" The saiyan turned away from his son and took only a few steps when he sensed an attack. The older saiyan smiled, it seemed that his son still had enough energy and will power, which was good

"I'm not done yet! And I will become the strongest!" Yelled Goku with all his might and was only a few inches from punching his father in the gut, but suddenly he stopped, he was out of energy. The young saiyan barely managed to turn his head, when he saw his father hand on his tail

"That all nice Kakarot and I want you to become the strongest, but there is a rough path in front of you and it won't be easy" Said Bardock as he squeezed his son tail even more which caused Goku to completely fall on the ground "This is enough for now, after you rest and eat you will start with training your tail, but from tomorrow... there is no excuses, is that alright with you, son?" Asked the saiyan with a serious expression and tone in his voice as he raised Goku in the air and looked at him. The young saiyan just nodded on which Bardock released the hold from his son tail and carried him back to the hut so he could restR

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _mellra- This is the only chapter in which it will be shown Goku's training under Bardock, even tho its only a little... The next chapter is going to be the beginning of the tournament so yea, time skip! Well, I can already tell you that Goku will be stronger than in canon, Bardock won't go so easy on him, but will it be enough? will Bardock enter the tournament? find out in the next episode of dragon ball fr! XD_

 _SPeCTeR-ll7- Thanks a lot, I really wanted to finish that chapter quickly so, I just made a few changes :)_

 _narutouzumakitoma- Thanks, naruto, glad you like it _

_nimedhel09- I see!(Secretly happy to have a female reader)lol XD ... Yea, Raditz doesn't stand a chance, that's pretty obvious, but yeah the aftermath will be interesting... I have some ideas about the demon king saga which will mostly be all Goku on his own, you can say that Bardock will let his son deal with it on his own.. oh and yes the proposal and little Gohan, Bardock is going to be surprised to hear that his son is getting married... I try to keep close to the original, but some changes are needed, that's a fact... Anway thanks for yet another great review XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Huuh, another chapter is here folks... Thank you all for your awesome reviews and support! Also big thanks to the new followers and faves!_

 _With this chapter, we start the 22nd world martial arts tournament... it should be fun..._

 _Soo... start reading!_

* * *

An airplane was flying across the blue sky as it headed towards its destination. It was a peaceful and quiet flight without any trouble until one of the passengers inside the plane started to cause a ruckus. A certain girl with a ribbon tied on her blonde hair began to yell and slowly started to cause trouble, but somehow her friends managed to calm her down. As the girl calmed down, the others were finally able to relax and spend the rest of the flight in peace. Ten minutes later the pretty lady stewardess announced that they were about to land on which the passengers fasten their seatbelts and waited to land...

"Ahh, so it's finally time for the tournament? I can't wait" Spoke the teenager in his seat wearing a nice suit. He was rather calm from the outside, but the truth was that he couldn't wait to step into the ring and show what he learned in the past three years. Next to him was sitting his closest friend who always supported him, no matter what

"This time you will definitely win, Yamcha!" Exclaimed the talking cat with his high pitched voice on which Yamcha just nodded and smirked. This time, he will be the one who will win the tournament, he was confident in that, but there was someone who wasn't so sure in that

"That's not going to happen because I'm here" The young bald boy wearing the same suit interrupted Yamcha's and Puar's conversation and with a cocky smirk glanced at Yamcha who only released a small laugh

"That's fine, but during the matches you will see the progress I made in these three years" The young boys stared at each others with cocky smirk's up until they heard a voice from behind their seats

"Hah, listen to yourself, it's almost as if you two forgot about Goku" Said Bulma from behind as she held a book in her right hand while she glared at the two with a smile on her face. Next to her was the talking pig who laughed at the two and remembered about another fighter

"Yeah, and don't forget about that Jacky Chun" Oolong words didn't diminish the smirks from their faces, but inside their heads, the two were already thinking if they would be able to beat Goku, let alone Chun. There was a moment of silence as the stewardess passed by and checked the passengers when suddenly the old master shouted at the girl almost scaring her

"Hey stewardess lady, I must go... you know, to the bathroom!" Yelled Master Roshi who didn't care that all the people in the plane heard him. While Krillin who sitting next to him lowered his head down embarrassed, the stewardess just forced a smile and tried to be polite

"I'm sorry sir, but we will be landing shortly, so could you please hold it in? Just a little more"

"A-Alright! Just please land this plane quickly!" The old man once again yelled at the woman who backed away from Roshi as he tried to suppress his urge to visit the bathroom. While he was fighting an intense battle, Bulma and the others were red because of embarrassment

"Master Roshi, please contain yourself..." Whispered Krillin who couldn't believe the old man behavior sometimes. While he was stuck with him, Bulma and Yamcha turned their heads away and pretended to not knowing the old man

After only fifteen minutes, the airplane with Yamcha and the others in it landed safely on the ground. The group immediately left the plane and with their bags walked outside the airport. They just needed to stop a taxi and sing in the tournament, but there was something or rather someone stopping them in doing so. Master Roshi as soon the plane landed ran in search of a bathroom while the others walked outside and waited in front of the airport. After waiting for almost fifteen minutes the old master finally walked out, but only to once again embarrass the others with his behavior. Without wasting any more time and being once again embarrassed, Yamcha stopped the next two cabs in which they headed towards the tournament area. It didn't take too long and the two cabs arrived in front of the main gates. Krillin and the others got out from the cars and with the bags in their hands stared at the tournament gates

"This is so nostalgic! Finally, the day of the tournament has come!" Said Krillin as he stood near Yamcha who agreed with his little friend and clenched his left fist, ready to fight and prove himself in the tournament. The two were so lost in their thoughts that they almost forgot to sing in, but the old master fixed that

"Hey, aren't you going to register!?" The old master called the two who snapped from their thoughts and immediately walked towards the registration table. While the two fighters signed for the tournament, the old master decided to check if a certain someone with a tail already registered in the tournament "Ahm, has a guy called Goku registered yet?" Asked Roshi the one in charge of the registration. The man flipped through the pages but didn't find the requested name

"Oh, that's the runner-up from the previous tournament... No, it looks like he hasn't come yet" Declared the man who checked the list twice on which Krillin began to worry while the old master grunted

"That little fool. Did he forgot about the tournament?" Wondered Master Roshi out loud as he glanced right and left, in hope that he will see Goku anywhere in the crowd. The whole group was at the entrance and waited for their friend and while they were distracted by that, the old master quietly walked away from them

"There's only three minutes left!" Exclaimed Bulma as she checked her watch and started to get worried about Goku. Just as she exclaimed that, Master Roshi walked back to the group but was noticed by Krillin

"Huh? Did you go somewhere Master Roshi?" Asked Krillin his master who faked a smile and tried to come out with something. The old master quickly made up something, but only to be irritated by his talking turtle. His squabble with the turtle lasted only for a few seconds until he heard a voice from behind his back, a very familiar voice

"Hey! Well, if it isn't the turtle hermit!" Spoke the man with black glasses and a crane hat on his head. The old man stood all high and mighty in front of Roshi, who was a little bit surprised to see him here, it was quite some time since he saw him

"Hmph, crane hermit! So, you're still alive? That's very unpleasant" Murmured Roshi as he turned towards the crane hermit who just chuckled at Roshi's words. The others watched the two verbally fighting each others with confused looks on their faces while the two boys behind the crane hermit remained quiet. The two stopped fighting as they glared at each other when the crane hermit laughed

"This tournament must have gotten pathetic if one of your students almost won it. I figured to show everyone what real martial arts is, so I'm having my disciples enter" The crane hermit spoke with confidence as he turned around, prepared to leave "Let's go, I won't waste my time with these idiots! I'm looking forward seeing my disciples crush yours" Laughed crane hermit as he walked away with one of his disciples in front of him while the taller one remained behind and smirked at the others. Yamcha immediately caught the glimpse of that cocky smirk and already had his eyes on him

"Who's that guy anyway?" Asked Yamcha who didn't like the old man nor his two disciples, especially the taller one

"Hmph, that crane hermit was once my rival!" Answered Master Roshi who remained irritated because of his former rival, of all people to encounter in this tournament why had it to be him. Roshi and the others completely forgot about someone until Oolong glanced at Bulma's watch and yelled

"Forget about that! There is only one minute left and there is no sight of Goku!" Shouted the talking pig which caused the others to snap from their conversation and look over for Goku. As the seconds passed by there was still no sight of Goku and everyone feared for the worst, but then Yamcha came with an idea

"There is no choice! Puar, change into Goku so that he'll at least be registered!" Said Yamcha to his blue friend who was floating near him. Puar agreed and was about to transform when out of nowhere a strong wind passed by and almost caused Oolong and Bulma to fall on the ground. Yamcha and the others lowered their hands which they used to cover their heads when they saw a familiar boy with a tail in front of their eyes

"Heya!" Exclaimed Goku with a smile as he waved with his right hand. The others stared at the young saiyan for a moment until they finally realized that it was indeed their friend who was in front of them

"It's Goku!" Everyone except Roshi yelled as they walked near the saiyan who just laughed. He was happy to finally see his friends after such a long time and so did they. All of them talked to Goku while Roshi went to the registration table and signed Goku in

"Wow, what's with that torn out get-up?" Asked Bulma as she glanced down at Goku's torn gi. The gi that was given to him was all dirty, filled with holes and an entire left side of the gi was missing

"Nevermind that, I'm sure Master Roshi has one for you Goku, but hey, you've really grown since the last time we saw you" Said Yamcha who wasn't the only one to notice the change in Goku. The old master also noticed that Goku had grown not just in height, but also in stature, his muscles were bigger than before

"Goku, you were almost too late! What happened to the Nimbus cloud and where is Bardock?" Asked Roshi as he walked towards Goku and the others who glanced at the old man. The old master wondered why was Goku so late, he had the cloud with which he should have been faster than them, and where was his father anyway? Would the older saiyan be absent from the tournament?

"Ohh, I don't need Nimbus anymore. Dad told me to depend on myself and not on a cloud, so I ran here, to warm up for the tournament" Explained Goku with a smile on his young face while the others remained shocked. As none of them said a word Goku continued "And dad should be here somewhere, he arrived here way before me" The moment he said that, Bardock just emerged from the crowd. The older saiyan was wearing his usual armor as he walked to the group

"I see all of you are here" Spoke Bardock who glanced at Roshi and the others who snapped from their previous shock and greeted the saiyan. Bardock did the same and greeted the others who wondered how long was Bardock here

"Bardock, aren't you going to participate in the tournament?" Asked Master Roshi who was curious to know if the saiyan would fight in this year's tournament. He wanted to know how strong the saiyan really is, the curiosity was eating him up ever since the man landed on the planet three years ago

"No thanks, it wouldn't be fun crushing weaklings like flies. This is a good opportunity for Kakarot to test what he learned in the past three years" Answered Bardock who was serious as he glanced at the old man. The master sweated a bit which caused the scar-faced saiyan to chuckle a bit, it just felt so good to be on top of the food chain. While Roshi sweated along with Krillin and Yamcha who heard him, Goku just smiled, but their little reunion was soon interrupted by a loud voice

"A message for those participating in the tournament! The preliminaries will begin immediately!" Declared the voice through the speaker on which Goku and others nodded and quickly entered the tournament area. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin quickly changed into their fighting gi which Master Roshi gave to them and were ready to begin with the tournament. While Goku was happy to once again have a proper gi, Yamcha and Krillin stood few meters away from Goku and talked about the young saiyan

"Do you suppose that Goku is even stronger than from three years ago?" Asked Yamcha as he adjusted the belt on his gi. He observed Goku's cheerful behavior and wondered how strong he is

"W-Well, it does look like he physically changed, but who knows..." Added Krillin who was sitting on the ground as he put on his shoes. Both fighters remained quiet and sweated a bit as they wondered about how strong Goku is, but they snapped from that when they heard multiple voices from behind

"I'm sure all of you will pass the preliminaries!" Shouted Bulma as she strongly held on to the wall while she cheered for her friends. Alongside her was Oolong, Launch, and Puar who did the same "Good luck, guys!"

"Yeah!" The three fighters yelled at the same time and were about to leave when Roshi suddenly appeared on the wall, almost falling down, but managed to somehow regain his balance

"Use everything you learned in these past three years!" Shouted the old martial artist as he stood on the turtle head which had trouble with holding Roshi. The young fighters nodded and walked inside the competition hall. As their friends were gone, Bulma and the others decided to grab something to drink, but as they walked Puar noticed that one of them was missing. They looked around for the old master while Bardock who was walking behind them just smirked when he sensed where the old man was

Inside the competition hall, a lot of fighters were gathered together and each of them picked a paper with a number on it. The number on the paper decided in which part of the tournament board they were. When Goku and his friends and Jacky Chun who suddenly showed picked their papers they realized that none of them would fight each other while they were in the preliminaries. The first to fight from the little group was Yamcha, who with a single punch in the head easily defeated his opponent. After Yamcha was Krillin, who was very confident in himself, but received a huge opponent. The small Krillin never lost his confidence and threw the giant outside the ring. Goku was happy for his friend progress and couldn't wait to fight next, but as they waited for the next match a person paid them a visit. It was one of Crane hermit disciples who mocked Yamcha and the others. Yamcha immediately started arguing with the taller man while Goku wondered who that was. The tall three-eyed man walked away as he was the next to fight, but with his word to be the last. While Krillin was fuming with anger Goku just smirked and observed the man battle his opponent. The three-eyed man easily defeated his opponent which caused Goku to barely wait for his fight against him. The next battle was Goku's and his opponent was King Chapa, a man who once won the tournament. Yamcha, Krillin and Jacky Chun, observed the match fearing that Goku might be in trouble, but the young saiyan proved them wrong and with ease won the fight. Chun and the other two stared at the saiyan with their eyes wide open, but as the tournament went on only eight fighters managed to enter the finals

While their friends were inside the competition hall and fighting their way to the finals, Bulma, Launch, and the others were just standing in front of the small stand which was selling food. Bulma bought some for herself and her friends and for Bardock as well, who was quiet all the time. As a saiyan, he just couldn't say no to food and gladly accepted it from Bulma who finally took the chance to speak with Bardock. As they talked about the scouter and the special armor that he was wearing, Goku and Krillin walked towards them along with Yamcha who was right behind them. They revealed everything that happened which made Bulma and the others happy for them

"So all three of you managed to enter, I knew it!" Said Bulma with a smile on her face as she congratulated to them. Puar and Oolong did the same thing while Launch and Bardock remained quiet. Bardock remained with a serious expression, this was still nothing and the real test for his son was at the end. While Goku grinned, Krillin wondered where Roshi disappeared, but only for the old man to appear behind him

"Geez, I just leave for a moment and you start talking behind my back! I was secretly watching your fights" Revealed the old master Roshi who surprised all of them, except Bardock who knew all along what the man was doing inside, but decided to keep that information for himself. The old man praised his students and encouraged them to aim for the title. As the group continued their conversation, they were once again interrupted by the speaker

"The finals are about to begin! Will the eight participants please gather at the martial arts temple's main hall!" Requested the voice behind the speaker on which Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha nodded and headed towards their needed destination while Bulma and the rest of the group walked towards the front, so they would be able to clearly watch the fights. As they walked forward Launch had enough of the crowd and with two shots from her gun caused the crowd to move away in fear which cleared their path. As the blonde haired woman laughed and fired another shot in the air, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar just walked behind her while Bardock chuckled

The mood inside the martial arts main temple hall was heavy. Yamcha and the disciple of the crane hermit were at each other's throats, verbally fighting. While the two tall fighters were glaring and arguing, the shorter one and Krillin were also starting to fight while Goku just walked on his hands and paid no attention to them, but all of that ended when the announcer appeared in his usual black suit and black sunglasses. The good announcer greeted all of them and commenced the drawing. Jacky Chun was the first to draw his number, but just as he was about to do that, the three-eyed man noticed that one of the competitors had some kind of grudge against the old man. It was at that moment when he thought of something which could make this tournament a bit interesting. After Chun drew his number the next was Yamcha who was scheduled to fight in the first match. The man after Yamcha was Panput who was in the last match. The announcer called for Tienshinhan who was next and he was placed in the first match, against Yamcha who was a bit nervous but tried to hide it. Krillin was next and he was in the third fight while Man-wolf was in the second match against Jacky Chun. Chiaotzu, the second disciple of the crane hermit was next and he was in the third fight against Krillin. The last one was Goku who even tho it was already obvious in which fight he was, he still drew the number. The announcer declared all the fights in proper order and explained the rules while the fighters listened to the man

"Well then, when I announce your names please come to the arena up front" Explained the announcer who was about to leave the fighters but as he glanced at Goku, he remembered that maybe the boy would eat something "Come to think of it, would you like to have something to eat before the match?" Asked the man in black suit on which Goku happily smiled

"Yea, I wanna eat!" Exclaimed the young saiyan who followed the announcer and went to eat while Yamcha and Krillin remained behind, but only for Tienshinhan to laugh at them as they moved away

"What a bunch of savages, but you did a good job, Chiaotzu" Spoke Tienshinhan quietly so the others wouldn't hear that it was because of Chiaotzu that the fights were scheduled like that. While the two of them were in the middle of the hall, Yamcha and Krillin were hanging out with Chun near the exit

Meanwhile outside the hall, the crowd started to yell as the announcer walked into the ring and smirked at all the people gathered. The man raised his microphone with style and announced the first match

"Everyone, the 22nd world martial arts tournament will now begin!" Announced the man in a black suit on which the crowd exploded with excitement. The man smiled and continued "Without stalling let's begin with today's first match, fighters Yamcha and Tienshinhan! Come on up, please!" As soon the announcer revealed Yamcha's name, Bulma grinned and with the others near her waited for him to appear. Both Yamcha and Tienshinhan walked in the ring at the same time, but not without talking back to each other. The two stared at each other as they stood on the opposite sides as the announcer continued speaking "You folks might not know this, but Yamcha is one of turtle hermit's disciples aka the famous Master Roshi! As it happens, three of eight fighters are turtle hermit's disciples! But on the other side, Tienshinhan is a disciple of the crane hermit, turtle hermit rival!" As the announcer revealed the information a lot of people in the crowd were surprised by the news, which only excited them even more

"Now, fighters Yamcha and Tienshinhan, begin the match!" Yelled the announcer who immediately jumped from the ring to the ground from which he will observe the match. As soon the announcer declared the start of the fight, Yamcha shifted into his fighting stance while Tienshinhan just raised his left hand up. Yamcha stared at his opponent for two seconds after which he dashed towards Tienshinhan. Yamcha went for a kick to the head, but that was blocked and his opponent went for a quick punch. The short haired fighter barely managed to block it, but the kick which came shortly after that landed right on his upper body. Yamcha grunted in pain as he quickly tried to back away from his opponent, but the three-eyed man followed in pursuit. Tienshinhan's right fist was few inches from Yamcha's face, but the ex-bandit avoided it by jumping high in the sky. His bald opponent didn't waste any second and was already in front of him, both exchanging blows up until Yamcha managed to find a hole in his opponent guard and smack him in the head. Tienshinhan landed on the ground without any damage, but so did Yamcha. The crowd was quiet and without any words

"I-Incredible..." Spoke Krillin who couldn't believe that Tienshinhan was indeed that strong. While he was shocked, Goku just smiled

"I told you before, he's strong" Said Goku who knew from the start of the tournament who was his real opponent. The young saiyan was excited, he couldn't wait to fight him. While the two of them observed the match, Yamcha was having trouble. He was sweating a lot and he needed to catch a breath before Tienshinhan was on the attack

"Darn this guy! He's far better than I thought!" Thought Yamcha as he cleared the drop of sweat from his forehead while he glared at his opponent, on the other side. Tienshinhan was smirking at his opponent, but he was a little bit surprised by Yamcha's performance so far, but only a little

"Here I come, Wolf-Fang-Fist!" Yelled the short haired fighter who launched himself towards Tienshinhan who remained on the same spot. Yamcha unleashed his signature attack, but everything was blocked by Tienshinhan who with a mighty yell delivered a strong punch in Yamcha's gut. The ex-bandit was sent flying to the other side of the ring and landed on his back. The black haired fighter moaned in pain while he held his gut, but he wasn't about to give up. He stood up and with a smirk on his face changed into a quite familiar pose, a pose Goku, Krillin and Chun immediately recognized

"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAA!" Shouted Yamcha as he fired the blue energy wave towards his opponent. Tienshinhan moved his hands so quickly that it seemed like there were four of them. He placed his two hands in front and closed them together. A small amount of electricity gathered around his hands while his muscles tensed. The blue energy wave was just in front of him when the man released a strong yell

"Haaah!" Yelled Tienshinhan the moment the wave made contact with his hands. The wave remained in front of his for a second until it bounced off him, back towards Yamcha

"He knocked it back!" The young saiyan yelled out loud, surprised by Tienshinhan technic while Krillin, as well as Chun, remained shocked by what they saw. Back in the ring, Yamcha snapped out and immediately jumped above the blue wave which was exactly what his bald opponent wanted. The blue wave exploded where was no people and fortunately, no one was killed

"S-Shit! Who is this guy!? How can he so easily deflect the Kamehameha!?" Wondered the ex-bandit out loud as he slowly started to fall back to the ground, but as he was going down he heard someone calling his name

"Yamcha! Watch out!" Shouted Goku who knew where Tienshinhan was and what was about to do. While Krillin blinked in confusion and didn't understand what the saiyan was talking about, Goku hoped that his taller friend heard him. Yamcha wondered what the young saiyan was talking about when suddenly he felt pain in his abdomen. Tienshinhan just smirked and with more added force kicked Yamcha back to the ring. Yamcha couldn't do anything to stop himself and ended crashing into the ring with his back. The ex-bandit groaned in pain, but couldn't move because of it. Bulma called for her boyfriend in worry, but the young man barely managed to move a finger. In the sky, Tienshinhan just chuckled and immediately flew towards Yamcha, with his right knee in front. Upon realizing what Tienshinhan was about to do, Goku clenched his fist and yelled at the falling man

"N-No! Stop it!" Growled the young saiyan who even scared Krillin who was next to him. He never heard his best friend like that which was something new to him, but Goku's plea was ignored by Tienshinhan who landed with his knee on Yamcha's left leg and break it

"Aaaarghaaa!" Yamcha released a painful yell which lasted only a second after which he just fell unconscious. Upon seeing that his opponent was out of the fight, the three-eyed man moved away with a satisfying smirk on his face

"Yamcha!" The young saiyan called his friend as he approached near him, but he received no answer. Quickly the announcer arrived and examined the unconscious fighter. Just like Goku, he also tried to call for Yamcha but nothing, instead the opponent spoke

"Hey, the match is over, can't you see that?" Said Tienshinhan to the announcer who glanced at the bald young man and nodded. The man with black glasses turned towards the crowd and declared Tienshinhan the winner of the first match

"His leg is broken! Please take him to the hospital!" Yelled the announcer to the guy standing near the ring. The man nodded and went for help, but instead the crying Puar approached and transformed into a flying carpet

"I'll take him to the hospital! Goku, please place him on me!" Cried the transformed Puar as he lowered down to the ground on which Goku nodded and with Krillin's help placed Yamcha on the carpet. As Puar hovered above the crowd, Bulma and Launch quickly followed them while Bardock, Oolong, and the turtle remained alone

"Tch, he went down too easily. The boy needs to learn to observe his surroundings instead of gawking around during the fight" Thought Bardock who glanced back at the ring and observed Tienshinhan for a moment "That was an interesting technic, I wonder what else he knows... This should be a good test for Kakarot" The older saiyan smirked as he saw his son expression, he could feel that Kakarot wanted revenge

"You're horrible! Yamcha was already out and you still did that!" Spoke Goku to Tienshinhan with a scowl as he released a low growl. The taller man was a bit shaken to hear that threatening noise, it reminded him of a beast, but the tall fighter just laughed

"Haha, you should be grateful I didn't end his pathetic life!" Laughed Tienshinhan as he passed by Goku who continued glaring at the taller man while Krillin just watched the two exchanging words and looks

"No matter what, I'm gonna avenge Yamcha!" Declared the young saiyan as he clenched his fist while he gritted his teeth. Tienshinhan was almost out of the ring when he turned for the last time towards Goku and smirked

"Hahaha, can you even survive until the final match?" The tall man disappeared as he walked inside the martial arts temple hall while Goku stood at the center of the ring, his mind focused only on fighting Tienshinhan

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _JMG16-_ _Yes, Goku and Vegeta will have their rivalry, it's what makes the series soo good, but I plan to mix Raditz in that as well..._

mellra _-_ _Yea, I planned to at least show you all what kind of training will Goku do, but as for the other thing, no, Bardock will not use the dragon balls... As for Kami, the old man already knows of Bardock's presence on earth and yes he could learn his origins from the saiyan... You're just as awesome, thanks for the support XD_

 _SPeCTeR-ll7-_ _Aha, but he did have quite some fights while traveling, but he's still nowhere near Freeza(to be clear for that one)... By now you learned that Goku met Tien for the first time in tournament hah XD_

 _TheAlphaOfLife-_ _Thanks, alpha, glad you like it and to clear that... The dragon balls were used, which means that the four-star ball is a stone for now.. I should have written that in the previous chapter..._

darudessj _-_ _Dardue!ttntntntntn... lol, thanks a lot, happy you like it_

 _nimedhel09-_ _Haha yeah, I always pictured Bardock to be that way with Goku, especially during training... Well I'm going, to be honest_ _and say that Bardock is maybe like, my ninth or tenth favorite DBZ character, but yeah he's alright... Well kid Goku was always like that, excited about everything that was new to him, especially if that is something about fighting or food,lol... I sure hope so nimedhel haha, but thank you a lot for your awesome support XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ahh finally after almost a whole month I managed to finish this chapter! If you'are wondering what it took so long well, I had to finish my final exams and plus to that I had my extended family come over... It was a drag! To make things even worse the laptop I'm using turned off FIVE TIMES while I was writing the chapter which shortened my nerves... and I lost a good amount of the story too... So I decided to hold on to the story and wait for solving my exams and laptop problems... which I finally did!_

 _In this chapter, I put three fights so I could go with the new round in the next chapter... So if you want, tell me if I managed to do good..._

 _Anyway, I think I said enough soo... proceed!_

* * *

"W-Well, let's begin with the 2nd match!" Spoke the announcer through his microphone while he cleaned the sweat from his forehead with a napkin. What happened in the previous match was enough to make him nervous, but there was no room for wasting time "Fighters Jacky Chun and Man-Wolf! Come on out please!" The man in a black suit called the other two contestants who were about to fight. While Jacky Chun was arguing with his opponent who didn't stop glaring at the old man since the beginning of the tournament, Tienshinhan was inside the temple speaking with his companion

"It was easy, but I must admit that the turtle hermit school is more capable than I thought. Don't let your guard down in the next match" Said Tienshinhan to his friend Chiaotzu who simply nodded with his head. The tall Tienshinhan glanced towards Goku and Krillin who were cheering for Jacky Chun and released a chuckle "Still, Yamcha was probably the best of the three turtle hermits pupils which means, that I'll be the champion and you the runner-up... I can already see it!" Tienshinhan walked outside the temple with Chiaoutzu close behind him when he felt a glare coming from the left. The three-eyed man just smirked, not bothering with it at all as he reached the wall which separated the temple and the ring, but that posed no problem for him nor his companion. The two pupils of the crane hermit school hovered above the ground which allowed them to watch the fight. They arrived just when Jacky Chun easily avoided Man-Wolf's attack by jumping above the wolf and delivering a kick at the back of his opponent head. The wolf was on the ground, but he quickly pulled himself up and angrily yelled at the old man who didn't seem to bother with his hairy opponent. While Man-Wolf yelled at Jacky Chun who seemed like he didn't listen to him, Tienshinhan was analyzing the fight and just by few minutes watching it, he was able to conclude who was going to be his next opponent

"Looks like that old man will be my next opponent, he's good" Said Tienshinhan as he observed Jacky Chun who once again easily avoided the attack and delivered another hit on the Man-Wolf.

"You can tell just by that?" Asked Chiaotzu as he looked at Tienshinhan who was hovering just next to him. He didn't know how was Tienshinhan able to declare such things so soon, he wished that sometimes he could do the same

"Of course, I can tell by how he moves... I'm starting to get very excited" Answered the three-eyed man who's eyes were focused only on the ring and the old man. A small smile formed on his face as he continued to watch the fight along with his friend. Only a few meters from them, on the left side Krillin, was surprised when he noticed that the two of them can float in the air. The small bald boy tapped on Goku's shoulder to gain his attention

"H-Hey Goku, look at that! Those guys are floating in the air!" Spoke Krillin with a surprised voice and almost yelled, but he managed to contain himself. He knew this would pose him a problem in the next match "S-Shit... That means they can't lose by ring-out!" Krillin sweated a bit and tried to think of a way to win his next fight with another strategy. While the bald boy was thinking hard for his next match Goku glared at Tienshinhan for a moment after which he shifted his gaze back to the ring. Just as Goku glanced back at the ring, Jacky Chun hit the Man-Wolf with a strong kick in the gut and send him crashing into the wall. Man-Wolf released a painful yell as he placed his hands behind his back while Chun approached the announcer

"Hey, aren't you gonna count?" Jacky Chun asked the young announcer who snapped from his thoughts and immediately started the countdown. As the announcer continued doing his job, the people in the crowd were amazed by Chun's skills. Few of the people in the crowd were the fighters Jacky Chun beat in the preliminaries, but along them was also Bardock, in company with Oolong and turtle. The saiyan was almost at the end of his patience, this wasn't a real battle and he was only wasting his time. The father of Goku was almost about to leave the place when he heard something interesting from the talking turtle

"Hmm... doesn't that man look like Master Roshi?" The turtle asked the question to Oolong who was a bit surprised when he noticed some similarities to the perverted old man while Bardock just smirked behind the two

"I knew it from the beginning that the old man was up to something, but why to disguise himself?" Wondered Bardock as he placed his right hand on his chin and glanced at the old man. Was the old man aiming for the title? or was he maybe...

"Six! Seven! Eigh... huh?" The announcer was forced to stop the countdown when he saw that Man-Wolf was back on his legs. The wolf was barely able to stand on his two legs, but he wasn't willing to give up, his thirst for revenge was strong

"I-I'm not gonna lose! I'm gonna kill ya!" Growled Man-Wolf who suddenly pulled out a knife from his pocket which shocked everyone in the crowd. The announcer tried to warn the wolf of the tournament rules, but the man wolf didn't care, his mind was on his revenge "Shaddup! I don't give a shit about the stupid match! Die!" Man-Wolf attacked Chun with a knife, but he was stopped just a few inches from the old man's body. The angry wolf looked down, but only to see Chun's right hand holding the knife without any problems

"Geez, don't be so short tempered" Said Jacky Chun who easily held the knife and Man-Wolf at bay. The wolf tried to move forward and pierce the heart of his enemy, but he couldn't move at all until he was lifted up threw away. Man-Wolf was shocked when he saw that he once again threw away, but the shock quickly passed away as he felt another dose of pain. Because he strongly crashed into the wall, it caused him to groan in pain. He looked at Chun with his eyes half closed, but that was until the old man threw the knife in his direction. The wolf's eyes were wide open in fear as he watched the knife land near his head

"Alright, I'll turn you into a human, but before that, we'll have to finish the match" Stated the old Jacky Chun while Man-Wolf stood up from the ground and barked at the old man

"F-Finish it? Don't give me that crap! How could you possibly be able to turn me back!?" Growled the wolf once again at Jacky Chun who just sighed. He was trying to help him and this was what he got in return? He could easily knock him out of the ring, but then he thought of something else. The old man approached the angry wolf who glared at him

"Look, I think it was wrong of me to destroy the moon, so I'm going easy on you" Spoke the old man while the wolf barked at him. Chun rolled his eyes when he did the next "Here, shake!" Ordered Jacky Chun on which the wolf immediately obliged and placed the hand on Jacky Chun's. Few seconds passed by until Man-Wolf realized what he did

"Why you, I'm not a dog!" Yelled Man-Wolf with his clenched fists towards Jacky Chun who didn't bother with the wolf's loud yelling at all, instead, he did another thing which the wolf again obliged. This time, the old fighter ordered him to beg which Man-Wolf did without even realizing what he did. The wolf snapped out of it when he heard the laughs coming from the crowd which caused him to glare at the old man with such intense look that it might kill a person

"You bastard! You're making a total fool out of me! Don't treat me like a dog!" The wolf had enough and was about to punch the old man, but Jacky Chun moved faster and with only two fingers poked Man-Wolf's forehead. The crowd and the announcer watched with confusion as the wolf remained standing with his fist in the air without not moving at all

"I-I can't move at all! W-What did you do to me!?" Asked the wolf who tried to move, but it was all in vain. The old man backed away a bit and with his hands behind his back started to talk

"It's a paralysis art. I used it only because you wouldn't listen when I said I'd make you a human... Calm down and soon this will be over" Explained Jacky Chun on which the wolf even if he wanted to do something he wasn't able. While Man-Wolf was trapped like that, Chun glanced at the wall when he saw the two boys "Krillin, come here for a bit!" The old man called for Krillin who was confused, but he didn't want to disobey the old master and without wasting any more time walked into the ring

"What is it? What do you want me to do?" Asked Krillin who himself wasn't able to think fo any way he could help the old man or the wolf. Just like him, the crowd and the announcer carefully observed what was going on

"Come here and put your back to me" Instructed Jacky Chun who adjusted Krillin just in front of the wolf's eyes. He glanced back and forth to see if everything was alright and when it was, it was the time to start the process "That's good! Here, look at this!" Chun's loud voice gained the stuck wolf's attention. Man-Wolf didn't understand what was going on nor what will this do and be of any help to him, but since he couldn't move away he decided to do what he was told. While the wolf focused on Krillin's bald head, the little man was annoyed that the old man dared to use his head for something like this

"Hmph, so you're using my head in place of the full moon, old man?" Spoke Krillin on which Chun glanced at the young boy and smiled "Hah, this is too much. If my head could serve as a full moon... then Goku would have already transformed" Laughed the young martial artist as his bald head shined under the sunlight. He was very skeptical of this method and was sure that nothing will happen, but the old man wouldn't agree

"Well, I'm going to use hypnosis to give him that impression" Jacky Chun moved beside Krillin's left shoulder when he suddenly placed his hands in front of the wolf's face and made a strange noise "Muhnnn... Here, look! It's the moon, the full moon!" The old man moved his hands around Krillin's bald head while the wolf just stared at what was in front of his eyes. "Round and round, soo round!" Chun's words and Krillin's bald head did something to Man-Wolf. He didn't say a word nor did he try to move, he was only focused on the head in front of his eyes which suddenly changed shape. The wolf was shocked when suddenly he saw the moon, a full moon was in front of him. The wolf released a loud roar which was followed with a smoke. The announcer and the crowd were lost for words when they saw a normal man without claws or wolf's hair in front of them

"Ah... Ohh... I've become a human! Wohaa!" The man happily yelled as he raised his two hands up in the air while Chun tried to speak to him, but the man was too happy to even hear what he was told

"Listen, you shouldn't become a wolf ever again" The old man tried to warn the man in front of him, but the man just continued to jump. Krillin who was beside Chun just watched everything with a surprised expression. The young fighter couldn't believe that Jacky Chun managed to do something like that

"I-I'm so sorry! You're a good guy after all! Thank you Chun!" The man grabbed Jacky Chun's hands and shook them on which the old man just nodded. The man ran away from Chun and as he jumped from the ring he happily waved to Chun "Goodbye Jacky Chun! Now I can go flirt with girls!" The man climbed the outside wall where the crowd was and continued running away

"I get the feeling that he's not going to be too popular with the ladies" Mumbled Chun while he and Krillin watched the man disappeared from the tournament arena "He was probably better off as a wolf" Chun slowly walked away from the ring leaving Krillin who was lost in thoughts alone, until the announcer's voice snapped him out

"Ahm... the victor of this unusual match is Jacky Chun! Next up, match number 3 is about to begin!" The news that the next match is about to start riled up the crowd on which the announcer called the next fighters "Fighters Chiaoutzu and 'Full moon head' Krillin! Please come on up!" As soon he heard his new nickname Krillin mumbled something while the crowd laughed at the new nickname. Since Krillin was already in the ring, there was only to wait for Chiaoutzu who didn't take long to appear on the ring. The two of them eyed each others while the announcer started the match. They stared at each others for few seconds until Krillin had enough of that

"Urgh... I have no clue what this guy is thinking... I should have watched him during the preliminaries" Thought Krillin as he shifted into his fighting stance. He glanced at his opponent who just remained standing on the same spot without moving at all, which started to annoy him "What!? You wanna fight or not!?" Yelled Krillin who had enough and just as he moved his left foot forward Chiaotzu suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him in the jaw. Because of the strong kick, Krillin was lifted up in the air which surprised him, but not as much when he saw Chiaotzu float above him. His opponent was aiming to punch him in the head, but Krillin reacted quickly and backflip to the ground. The moment he made contact with the ring, Krillin launched himself into the air and tried to pay back Chiaotzu for before, but the smaller of the two boys just descended safely back in the ring

"Argh... crap!" Murmured Krillin as he landed on the ground and once again dashed towards his opponent. He was few meters away from Chiaotzu who was prepared for the attack when suddenly Krillin disappeared which surprised the pupil of the crane hermit. Chiaotzu looked left and right but there was no sign of Krillin. The smaller boy didn't know what to do until he heard a voice

"On your left, Chiaotzu!" Yelled Tienshinhan who easily found out from which angle Krillin was about to attack his friend

"Left!? W-Wait a second... In your right hand, you hold chopsticks while the bowl on your left... Over there!" Chiaotzu little analogy helped him to remember which was the left side, but it wasn't in time. Chiaotzu was punched in the face which made him back away, but Krillin wasn't done yet. Krillin attacked with his right and then with his left punch, but as he saw that his attacks were blocked he went for a kick to the head. His right leg was about to land on Chiaotzu's face, but the smaller boy just backed away in the air where he decided to stay. Krillin was irritated by his opponent little trick and while he stared at his floating adversary, he tried to think of something against that ability

"Hmm, that's the unique technique of the crane school" Spoke Jacky Chun out loud as he observed the battle. The old man knew this would pose a problem to Krillin which caused him to wonder if the little fighter had any chance against Chiaotzu. He suddenly snapped from his thoughts and the fight when he heard a snicker coming from his right

"Ohh, you're pretty well informed, chump" Mocked Tienshinhan who smirked at the old man who paid no mind to the younger fighter. The three-eyed man continued smirking until he heard an angry growl coming from Goku. The best crane hermit student just chuckled at the provoked black haired fighter and shifted his gaze back to the fight

Back in the ring, Chiaotzu was still hovering above Krillin who was at his limit. While the two boys stared at each other, the announcer and the crowd were very surprised to even see a human fly or float in the air. While the people around him were surprised, Bardock just remained stoic as ever. It amazed him how easy humans can be so entertainment with such child's plays "I can't believe how much of a fuss the humans are making, they are really weak creatures, but at least they know some interesting techniques" Mumbled the saiyan warrior who's eyes never left the ring as he thought back at the previous match. His attention was focused on Chiaotzu, he immediately felt that the little fighter was raising his energy for something

Chiaotzu who was silent while he floated in the air, suddenly lifted up his right hand and his index finger. The small boy smiled while Krillin stared at him with his fists closed as he pondered inside his head of what to do

"Surprise! Now I'll attack you" Declared Chiaotzu when suddenly a yellow light appeared around his index finger. The yellow light appeared and disappeared for two times until it steadily remained on his finger while Krillin who was on the ring blinked few times in confusion "Dodon Ray!" Yelled the second pupil of the crane school as he fired the yellow energy beam. The beam was moving fast towards Krillin who was surprised by the attack, but the turtle hermit pupil didn't waste any time and avoided the beam. Unfortunately for Krillin, the attack wasn't over and he barely managed to dodge a barrage of beams until Chiaotzu stopped. As the smoke cleared out, Krillin stared at Chiaotzu shocked, but also scared

"W-What is that attack!?" Wondered Krillin out loud as he stared at the hovering opponent with his eyes wide open. Krillin didn't have time to waste thinking about that since he was once again attacked by Chiaotzu's energy beam

"Dodon!? That's the same technique Tao guy had!" Yelled Goku when he realized from where he heard the name of that attack. While he wondered why Chiaotzu knew such a move, Tienshinhan was surprised to hear that the turtle hermit brat knew such a thing. The older fighter immediately landed on his feet and walked towards the smaller fighter

"The same technique as who?" Asked the three-eyed man who didn't bother with Jacky Chun's presence near him, he wanted to know if he heard it right. When Goku looked at him with a confused look, Tienshinhan yelled: "Tell me!"

"Just like I said, it's the same as this mercenary Tao that I beat used!" Answered Goku who wasn't pleased with the way Tienshinhan talked to him. He was still angry at him for what he did to Yamcha which made the young saiyan close his fists in anger

"Beat!? You liar!" Tienshinhan once again yelled at Goku, he couldn't believe that this shrimp bested Tao. Just like Tienshinhan, Jacky Chun was just as much shocked and couldn't absorb what Goku just revealed to them

"I'm not lying! I beat him and what's that to you anyway!?" The young saiyan shouted back at the taller fighter as he raised his right closed fist while his tail swung behind his back

"M-Master T-Tao..." Mumbled Tienshinhan in disbelief after which he snapped out of it and angrily walked away. As the young man walked away, Goku just grunted something while Chun stared at the boy

"G-Goku, did you really kill Tao?" Asked the old master with a shaking voice. He needed to check it again, if what Goku just said was true then, there would be trouble for sure

"Not you too gramps, I took care of him but it wasn't easy. He was really tough" Goku was a bit disappointed that the old Jacky didn't believe him, but the older martial artist could see that the boy was indeed talking the truth

"U-Unbelievable! Tao was the world's number 1 assassin, and this boy..." Jacky Chun stared at Goku with his eyes wide open in shock while a drop of sweat fell over his left cheek. He threw away his thoughts and changed his shocked expression into serious one "Goku, you may not know this but... Mercenary Tao was Crane hermit's younger brother!". As Chun said that to him Goku couldn't but be a surprised that Tao was the younger brother of Tienshinhan's teacher

While all of this was going on, inside the ring Krillin was still having trouble with Chiaotzu and his attacks. The pupil of the great master Roshi avoided all the beams that were charged against him, but as the time went on, he started to lose his stamina. After he dodged the beam, Krillin covered his face from the dust and cursed

"Shit! I need to think of something and quick!" Thought Krillin who didn't have any luxury to rest and was once again on the run. As he avoided more and more beams, he could hear his opponent laughing in the air "Damnit! If I could only use the Kamehameha... wait! Maybe I could use it, just like Yamcha!" Shouted Krillin who ran away from the beam and put even greater distance between himself and Chiaotzu. The boy shifted into the stance and placed his hands on the right side. Krillin did a half chant for the attack and to his surprise a small cloud appeared from his hands "Hey I can do it!" Exclaimed Krillin with joy as he once again jumped away and dodged the beam. His expression was serious as he slowly moved into the stance which was very familiar to Jacky Chun and Goku

"Kaa-Mee-Haa-" Began Krillin to say the initial words for the blast while Chiaotzu just hovered in the air and observed his opponent. The student of the crane hermit school was curious to see if his opponent would be able to go on with the attack, but his attention was quickly shifted to someone else

"Chiaotzu! Stop fooling around and kill him!" Shouted the crane hermit with anger while the people around him glanced at him with confused and strange looks. The old man didn't care for that, what he cared for was to take revenge on anybody who was having any connection to the murdered of his younger brother. While Chiaotzu nodded and glared at his opponent on the ground, Chun realized that the other master found out what happened to Tao

"This isn't good! They intend to kill you and the rest of the turtle hermit's pupils!" Concluded Jacky Chun who clenched his right fist. He feared the worst for Krillin who he was sure wasn't ready to use the Kamehameha

"Here it comes, full force Dodon Ray!" Announced Chiaotzu when suddenly the yellow glow around his index finger grew. The smile never left the small boy and his attack was finally ready to be used. Chiaotzu shifted his finger in Krillin's direction and yelled: "Dodon Ray!"

"It's no use Krillin! Some half made Kamehameha won't be any match for Dodon!" Shouted Jacky Chun who tried to warn the bald fighter, but it was too late for that

"Mee-" Krillin was almost at the end, but the Dodon Ray was already half it's way towards him. While Chun. Goku, Crane, and Tienshinhan watched what was going to happen, Krillin just smiled and jumped into the air. The beam hit the ring and created a wall of smoke which caused Chiaotzu to smile and think of celebrating his victory but he just like the rest were surprised when Krillin appeared in front of him

"HAAA!" With a mighty yell, Krillin fired the blue energy wave which hit Chiaotzu head on. Everybody in the crowd was surprised by Krillin's little maneuver, even Bardock gave some points to his son's friend. Krillin smirked as he saw Chiaotzu falling down very fast and was sure that with this he won the match, but he was wrong. Just before he was about to hit the crowd, Chiaotzu somehow regained his strength and will to stop himself. The smaller of the two boys glared at Krillin who by now landed on the ring and couldn't believe that it didn't work

"Shit! If only he had fallen a little more...!" Grunted Krillin as he prepared for his opponent who landed safely on the ring, but had some hard time breathing. The two of them eyed each other for few seconds until Krillin charged at the smaller fighter. Krillin surprised Chiaotzu with the sudden attack but managed to dodge the first kick while with the second one he wasn't so lucky. The second kick landed right under his jaw and raised him from the ground, but Krillin wasn't about to stop. The turtle hermit pupil charged with another attack but suddenly he was stopped, He didn't understand what was going on, but he only knew that he was in pain

"Arggg! M-My stomach hurts!" Krillin groaned in pain as he placed his hands on his belly and glared at his opponent who was smirking "W-Why you little...! So you have psychic powers!" The taller of the two fighters barely managed to utter the words because of the pain, but that was not the end of it. Chiaotzu with a smirk on his face kicked Krillin in the face which sent the boy crashing into the wall. Krillin grunted in pain and quickly got up, but as he tried to move towards Chiaotzu, he just stopped him again

"Hehe, I'll kick you until you die!" Threatened Chiaotzu with a smirk on his face as he held Krillin still. Krillin was mad at his opponent, but as he looked at Chiaotzu's hands he realized something. Krillin knew if he could distract Chiaotzu with something and force him to move his hands away that he had the chance. The pupil of master Roshi just thought of something when he noticed that his opponent was about to attack him. Reacting faster than his enemy, Krillin yelled at him

"W-What's 16+27!?" In desperate attempt to confuse his opponent, Krillin tried to trick him with math, which proved to be of good use since Chiaotzu immediately stopped. The pupil of the crane hermit moved his hands away and with his mind focused on resolving the given task he forgot about Krillin. The bald fighter smiled with confidence and without wasting this chance, dashed towards Chiaotzu who wasn't aware of the attack. Krillin punched Chiaotzu in the right cheek with all his power behind it and sent him crashing into the outside wall which separated the ring and the crowd. Chiaotzu suddenly felt another pain at the back of his head and fell outside the ring. The announcer quickly snapped from his surprise and declared the victor of the match

"R-Ring out! The winner of the match is Krillin!" Announced the man in black suit and glasses on which the crowd immediately exploded. While the crowd cheered for Krillin and his victory, Tienshinhan and Crane hermit couldn't believe how Chiaotzu lost the match. Krillin, on the other hand, sighed and cleared the sweat from his forehead as he walked outside the ring. With a smile on his face, he encountered Goku, who was the first to congratulate him. However, their little reunion was short lived since the announcer called for the next fighters "Without wasting any time, fighters Panput and Goku, please come out here!"

While Goku calmly and slowly walked towards the ring and with a smile on his face, his opponent Panput jumped inside the ring with a flashy entrance. The cocky fighter was so assured in his strength over Goku that he tried to scare the saiyan and make him forfeit the match. Goku just stood there along with the announcer while Panput showed off his moves. Meanwhile in the crowd, which was impressed with Panput's moves, Bardock just snorted at the cocky wannabe tough warrior "What an idiot" Murmured the saiyan with a scar on his face which caused Oolong and turtle to turn towards him in confusion. The two of them suddenly heard a bang and glanced back at the ring only to see the right side wall being destroyed and Jacky Chun standing behind it with Krillin

"W-We just rebuilt that..." Mumbled the announcer who wasn't pleased with what Panput did to the wall, but it wasn't like he could do something about that so he just walked away and announced the last match "Now, let's just start with this match. Participants Panpunt and Goku, begin the match!" Yelled the blond haired man through his microphone

The match was official undergoing, but Goku didn't move at all. He stood on his side of the ring without shifting into his stance while his cocky opponent just smirked and lowered down

"Sorry, but I'll win the fight in 30 seconds!" Announced the cocky Panput who was confident in his strength and stared at Goku for two seconds after which he dashed towards the saiyan "Hahhh, this is the end, kid!" Panput was already a step from Goku and pulled his fist towards the young saiyan, but then he just stopped. He released few low sounds and just fell on the floor, unconscious. The announcer waited for the fighter to move or to even say something, but when he realized what could possibly be going on, he climbed into the ring and walked towards the fallen man

"I-It's over! The winner of the 4th match is Goku!" Declared the man with glasses on which the crowd applauded to the young saiyan who smiled

In the crowd, Tienshinhan couldn't but be surprised with what he saw, He knew better than anyone else how Goku won the battle " I saw what he did... he didn't use fists nor kicks he... used his tail!" Murmured Tienshinhan while his master glared in anger towards the saiyan who continued smiling, "That brat isn't just a nobody... it seems that this tournament is finally getting interesting" A smile appeared on his face as he and his master moved away from the crowd

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _SPeCTeR-II7-_ _Thanks and yeah, he really was an ass when they meet for the first time, but hey... almost all of Goku's friends were once like that XD_

 _mellra-_ LOL! _Just like you said, the real extent of Goku's powers will be shown in his match again Tien, and yea, Crane hermit will find in a hard way what is like when you cheat ;) And about Bardock, I can say you for sure that he didn't learn the fusion dance... thanks for_ twoo _reviews :)_

 _nimedhel09-_ I _must say that I myself always enjoyed the Budokai tournaments and I missed that in Z... I also must tell you and to others who expect more of Bardock that his presence will be low for the most parts of Dragon Ball, in the King Piccolo saga I will probably have him fight some of King's warriors, but his real time will begin with Raditz arrival... Until then I hope you and the others reading this can be patient... Thank you for another review :)_

 _Yo-_ _I just started..._


	10. Chapter 10

OK, so we hit the 10th chapter and surpassed Nappa's power level in views... Ohh Yeah! I must thank everyone for such great things and for the new followers and faves! and reviews of course!

Before you start reading just a quick note:

 _(Italic words like this)_ Means psychic link/talking inside the head

* * *

The first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament was over, but the tournament itself was still going on. There was an intermission of fifteen minutes so the fighters could rest for a bit and for the staff to clean the ring. The people who watched today's fights took the opportunity to buy themselves something to eat or drink so they wouldn't miss it during the next exciting fights. In the thinned crowd, Bardock remained alone with the turtle. The talking pig just like the rest of the people decided to quickly buy something to drink before the fight was about to start. The serious looking saiyan stood in the crowd with his arms crossed while a single drop of sweat slowly fell from his forehead. It was a hot and dry day and many people seemed bothered with it, but the strong looking man didn't have any difficulty with that. The scar-faced saiyan glanced around with his eyes only to snicker at the sweating and panting people who were surrounding him

"Hmph, they wouldn't survive even five seconds on planet Vegeta if they're so much bothered with this little heat, not to mention the gravity" Thought Bardock who didn't have any good opinions about the human race. In his saiyan eyes, they were worthless to him, but there was only a few of them who gained a bit of interest from the tough saiyan. Bardock shifted his eyes back to the ring where he was able to see the next contender. The tall youngster was one of those humans who caught his interest, he could feel that the man was way powerful than a regular human and he showed some interesting skills. Bardock's eyes moved towards the next fighter who slowly walked towards the ring accompanied by Krillin and his son

While the staff cleared the broken pieces of the wall behind his back, Jacky Chun remained standing few steps from the ring and waited for the announcer to come back. As he stood in his place, here and there he would cast a look towards his opponent. He could feel it, the boy had a potential to be something else, to be something more than what he is right now. The old man breathed out when his attention was caught by the two young boys who called him. The old martial artist smiled as he watched the two boys talking about their previous battles. Chun listened to them closely but seemed lost in his thoughts until the announcer who returned from his little break called for him to step in the ring

"Looks like a new era has arrived" Thought Jacky Chun as he walked into the ring while the crowd applauded at his appearance. The old man smiled and with his left hand waved back to them as he stopped at the opposite side of Tienshinhan who just smirked at the older fighter. Chun just cracked his neck to the left while Tienshinhan remained very calm and with his arms crossed. While everybody waited for the announcer to start the fight, Krillin was smiling and cheered for Jacky Chun

"Hehe, there's no way that jerk can beat Jacky! He'll beat him black and blue!" Krillin spoke with great confidence in the old master. He just couldn't wait to see Tienshinhan beat up after what the taller fighter did to Yamcha. The smaller of the two boys laughed, but his laugh was short-lived when Goku said something

"I'm not so sure, Krillin" Spoke Goku who was seriously watching the two fighters inside the ring. Krillin glanced at his friend with a confused look while the announcer declared the fight officially commencing. As the two fighters shifted into their stances, Goku continued "That Tienshinhan is very strong, it wouldn't surprise me if he won" Concluded Goku on which Krillin swallowed hard and with his eyes wide open glanced back at the ring

The two of them stared at each other for a minute already. Both men had a serious expression on their faces and seemed very calm until suddenly both of them charged at each other. They met at the center of the ring, Jacky Chun blocked the right fist and went for a kick to the head, but his kick was midway blocked. In his way was coming Tienshinhan's right leg, but the older man just lowered down from where he caught the leg and tossed the surprised Tienshinhan to the other side of the ring. The three-eyed man quickly gained back his composure and before he made contact with the ground, Tienshinhan did a backflip so he would land on his feet instead of his head. The second he tapped with his right foot on the ground, Tienshinhan dashed towards Jacky Chun with his hands shaped into an x. Tienshinhan once again missed his older opponent who jumped above him and to the other side, but the three-eyed fighter quickly stopped himself and just at the same time as Jacky Chun jumped into the air where they exchanged multiple attacks. Punches and kicks, both fighters blocked the attacks until they backed off from each other and landed on the ring. Tienshinhan glared at the old man who was already on an attack when suddenly multiple clones of Jacky Chun surrounded the taller fighter

"A multiple afterimages!" Murmured Tienshinhan who calmed down and carefully observed the images. The bald man focused on all the images and closely watched their every movement when suddenly he spun around and with a right leg kicked Jacky Chun in the face, sending the man crashing into the other wall. Tienshinhan lowered down his leg and smirked "Heh, you can't fool my third eye"

"Y-You're really something else..." Mumbled Jacky Chun as he slowly stood up and cleaned the blood from his mouth "Looks like I need to get serious!" The old martial artist took off his black jacket and quickly shifted into his fighting pose "Come at me, boy!"

"I don't hold back against anyone, even old man!" Shouted Tienshinhan who dashed towards Jacky Chun and while he was approaching Chun, he moved his hands so fast that no one could see them "Can you even see my hands moving!?" Tienshinhan laughed, he was in front of Chun, but to Tienshinhan's shock, the old man caught his fast moving hands. Tienshinhan's shocked expression was soon replaced with a painful one when Jacky Chun hit him in the gut with a left knee. While the taller man was suffering from the inflicted pain, Jacky jumped and with a kick to the jaw sent Tienshinhan flying

"Grr... why you!" Tienshinhan didn't waste any second and with an angry expression charged back at Chun who was surprised by the sudden increase in speed. Without the old man even realizing Tienshinhan was already in his face and kneed him in the chest which was followed with a punch. Chun was slowly falling to the ground but at the last moment, the martial artist raised up and with a straight punch punched Tienshinhan in the face. The bald fighter moved few steps away from Jacky Chun and glared at the old man while the crowd just remained speechless

"Unbelievable, how could an old man move like this? I don't know who he is, but his strength surpasses master Shen!" Thought Tienshinhan who was very surprised by the old man in front of him. He never imagined that there could be an old man like this, the man in front of his eyes even surpassed his master

"He's amazing... He took my attack's like they were nothing, the young man is more powerful than I imagined. Hehe, looks like a new era with strong young people really have arrived" Jacky Chun smiled a little at the thought inside his head. The old master was glad that new young powerful people were emerging, his last thing to do is to bring this skilled fighter to the right path. While the two were in their own thoughts and stared at each other, the announcer for the first time since the match started spoke

"W-What an amazing match! The fierce battle between Jacky Chun and Tienshinhan is still underway! I have absolutely no idea how will this turnout!" Shouted the announcer through his microphone on which the crowd snapped out from their shock and cheered for the two fighters inside the ring. In the crowd, a certain saiyan observed every movement from the two but especially kept his eyes on the younger one. He was impressed by his skills, but he knew that the young fighter was more powerful than he let out

"You have so much power..." Spoke Jacky Chun who slowly moved towards Tienshinhan "So why do you hang out with the likes of Crane hermit?" Asked Chun who was only five steps away from his opponent who didn't quite understand the question

"What's that to you anyway? Speak ill of my master and you'll pay for that!" Declared Tienshinhan who didn't like where this conversation was going. The bald fighter clenched his fist which caused Jacky to smirk

"Oh... and how will 'I pay for that' " Asked Chun who was a little bit trying to make fun of Tienshinhan, but to his surprise Tienshinhan just smirked back at him

"I'll fight you seriously, but only for a little bit" Tienshinhan's sudden declaration shocked Jacky Chun who couldn't believe what he just heard. The old man thought that this was just a joke, a bluff, but the expression from Tienshinhan was more than enough evidence for him

"He's talking the truth! There's no reason for him to lie about that... Unbelievable!" Thought the shocked Chun who was forced to snap out of his thoughts when he noticed Tienshinhan moving his hands. His opponent moved the hands closer to his head and stared at him with a smirk when suddenly...

"Solar Flare!" Shouted Tienshinhan when suddenly everything was bright. Everybody was blinded by the bright light, even Bardock who never anticipated something like this and cursed. Just like the saiyan, Goku and Krillin had the same problem

"Ahhh, m-my eyes! W-Where is h-he..." Jacky Chun tried to look, but he couldn't. His eyes were hurt by the bright light and he was wide open. Without anyone able to see, Tienshinhan appeared behind the old man and kicked him in the back of the head. Chun yelled in pain which caused everyone to question what was going on. The old man hit the ground while Tienshinhan stood behind him with a big smirk on his face

"I won't kill you, old man. If I do, then they wouldn't let me fight in the next match" Stated Tienshinhan with a laugh while his opponent remained lying on the ground "Still, this geezer will probably never regain consciousness" Thought the three-eyed man who slowly walked away from Chun, assured in his victory. While he walked away, the light started to fade and by now everyone was able to see Jacky Chun on the ground

"G-Gramps is on the ground!" Said Goku out loud who was able to see his friend Chun on the ground, not moving at all. Krillin was shocked when he heard his best friend words and couldn't believe that Chun would lose to Tienshinhan. The crowd still tried to regain their full eyesight, but the announcer already started the countdown

"One! Two! Three!" Then announcer was doing his job and just when he was about to reach number four, he stopped "A-Amazing! Jacky Chun is up, folks! He truly isn't just any old man!" Yelled the blonde haired man in black suit on which the crowd applauded

"H-How!?" Mumbled Tienshinhan who couldn't process what was going on. He was sure that the old man was over with his fighting days, but just like it was nothing he stood up

"That really hurt, you know! Why aren't you kinder to your elders?" Complained Jacky Chun who stood up while he held the back of his head with a right hand. As he fully stood up, in the crowd Tienshinhan's master was very suspicious of the man. The pose, the guard and how he moved strongly resembled of someone he knew

"This can't be! Just who the hell are you really, old man!?" Asked Tienshinhan with his fists closed. He never heard of anyone like this, just who was the old man

"With that level of skills, why don't you walk the right path?" Asked Jacky Chun back who didn't bother with the question from Tienshinhan, he just wanted the young man to answer him and come to his side "Why do you walk in the evil? Your skills cry out! Cut your ties with Crane hermit!" Spoke Chun loud enough only for Tienshinhan to hear him. Tienshinhan didn't know how to respond, his fists started to shake and his expression changed too. The old man saw the conflict inside the fighter and decided to push it further " Break out from the shadow path! And try running through the world filled with sunlight! Yelled the skinny old man when suddenly Tienshinhan dashed towards him

"Shut up! Stop talking crap! I'll beat you, old man!" Shouted Tienshinhan who punched Jacky Chun in the left cheek and kicked him in the abdomen. The old man cried in pain, but only to shortly after that laugh

"Hoh, what's the matter? Your techniques don't have the same force as before... Are you feeling lost?" Asked the old man who cleaned the blood coming from his nose and smirked. It seemed like his words were reaching out to Tienshinhan, but the man just didn't want to admit it yet

"W-What was that!? You're still talking that nonsense!?"

"It's not like I'm saying anything special, just that the world is more fun when you laugh and take things easy" Started talking Jacky Chun while Tienshinhan just glared at him with his shaking fists "Or are you like Crane hermit? and prefer being despised by the others?" Chun's words started to stir Tienshinhan who began to sweat, but then he suddenly heard a voice inside his head

 _"Hey, Tien! That old man is Turtle hermit! It's him in disguise!"_ The voice inside his head was that of his master. Tienshinhan never expected that, but then again it explained how the old man was able to hold his own against him. Tinehsinhan smirked and glanced back at the old man

"I see, so that's it huh... Roshi of the turtle school" Spoke Tienshinhan which surprised Jacky Chun, but then again it was only a matter of time until he was found out

"Looks like the jig's out, but please don't tell the others" Pleaded Jacky Chun or rather master Roshi who only received a snort from Tienshinhan "And I'm not giving you this advice because I'm in bad terms with Crane, I really think that you and your skills are going to waste..." Chun's speech was cut off before he could finish it by Tienshinhan who laughed

"This is getting boring, for payback let me show you something, interesting" Tienshinhan smirk appeared back on his face while Jacky Chun observed the young man and wondered what he had in store for him when suddenly Chun's eyes went wide open. Tienshinhan's stance was the same as...

"Kaa-Mee-Haa-" Began Tienshinhan who shocked Jacky, but also Goku and Krillin with his words and stance. They couldn't believe that Tienshinhan was able to do something like them

"A Kamehameha!?"

"I-Impossible!"

"Mee-Haaa!" Shouted Tienshinhan who fired the blue energy wave towards Jacky Chun who watched the blast in horror. The blast was way too big and if it hit the ground or the people behind him they would die

"I must stop it! Otherwise, there will be dead people! Aaaaraa!" Yelled Jacky Chun who quickly placed his hands in front of his body and stopped the wave. He struggled with the strong wave for some time until he released a yell and forced it up, into the sky where it disappeared. The old man was without any air and kneeled on the ground.

"W-What a guy... T-That was a huge one too" Mumbled Krillin who was even scared. He couldn't believe that Tienshinhan was able to use master Roshi's signature move. While Krillin shook in fear, Goku on the other hand just clenched his fists and grinned. The young saiyan couldn't wait to face off against Tienshinhan

Meanwhile, back in the ring Jacky Chun slowly stood up but was still having trouble breathing. He used some serious amount of power to stop the attack which made him think about his role. The old man glanced back at Tienshinhan who smirked and began talking

"Haha, what's the matter, old man? Having some trouble processing what I just did?" Laughed Tienshinhan quietly with an intent to provoke the old man, but instead, the old master smiled back

"You're really good, well done! I'm so happy I'm getting the shivers. Walk the path of light and become even stronger!" Said Jacky Chun who turned to the other side and faced the crowd, who with confusion stared at the old man

"W-What!? You're still going on about that!?" Yelled Tienshinhan who had enough of talking. He didn't want to admit nor did he knew why, but every time the old man spoke like that his hands started to shake. He glanced back at the old man's back with an angry expression, but the man continued his speech

"I've been waiting for young people like this to appear for a long time... Now I can finally take things easy and relax" Smiled Jacky Chun who reached the end of the ring and to everyone's shock, jumped on the grass. Everyone in the tournament area gasped in shock, even Bardock was surprised by the old man's decision

"I-I... R-Ring out! Contestant Tienshinhan is the winner!" Declared the shocked announcer who couldn't believe that the winner of the previous tournament just gave up like that. The announcer watched the previous victor climb back into the ring and collect his black jacket

While the crowd whispered behind his back, Jacky Chun didn't seem bothered with the commotion at all. The smile never left his face, even when Tienshinhan yelled at him he just sing a song

"Why!? Why did you lose on purpose!?" Yelled Tienshinhan who demanded to know the reason why. The young man clenched his fists in irritation, but only to hear his master voice inside his head once again

 _"Haha, don't bother with that Tienshinhan! He's just a coward who simply give up before he received a beating!"_ Laughed the Crane hermit who was in the crowd accompanied with Chiaotzu. The old rival of Roshi was very pleased with the outcome of today's match. He couldn't wait to see one of the Roshi's pupil beat up in the final match and for the other one to be killed after this was over. Unlike his master, Tienshinhan knew that his opponent didn't go all out on him

"No... Master is wrong, he still didn't bring out his full power!" Murmured Tienshinhan who in frustration gritted his teeth and with a quick step, followed Jacky Chun who already disappeared in the temple without saying a word to Krillin and Goku who were surprised with what happened. The two young boys almost went after their old friend when their names were called out to the ring

"Now, ladies and gentlemen let's continue with the next match! Contestants Krillin and Goku, please come on out!" Spoke the announcer through his microphone on which Krillin just now realized that his opponent was Goku. The smaller of the two boys began to sweat, he never imagined he would fight against Goku. The bald Krillin glanced at Goku who just stretched and walked towards the ring

"Goku!" Yelled Krillin on which the saiyan stopped and turned back with his head. Krillin clenched his fist and with a serious expression said: "Don't hold anything back or I'll resent it the rest of my life!"

"Of course!" Nodded Goku who was serious and shook his best friend hand after which they walked into the ring together where they were greeted with a loud applause. The crowd yelled their names on which Goku just smiled while Krillin walked to the other side and thought of a plan against his best friend. Goku's eyes quickly searched for his father, but the older saiyan wasn't there. Goku wondered for a bit where his father may be, but he quickly focused back on the fight

"Fighter's begin the match!" Yelled the announcer on which Krillin immediately moved into his stance while Goku smiled and slowly did the same as his friend. They stared at each other for few seconds until Krillin attacked Goku who's smile just grew bigger

Meanwhile, at the back of the martial arts temple, an old man just adjusted his black hat and was about to put his glasses on when he heard a noise from behind his back. The man didn't bother with it and just set his glasses on, but an annoyed voice called him to turn around

"So what's the meaning of this, really?" Spoke the figure while leaning on the tree with his left arm "Why would master Roshi of all people go through this much trouble? Disguising yourself to enter a tournament, why?" Asked the three-eyed man who just couldn't find any good explanation for the old man's actions

"Why, it's simple... It's for my pupils" Master Roshi picked up his suitcase and looked at the young fighter who waited for more "It looked like one of them may actually win the tournament and of course, they'll be thrilled. Thinking they were the strongest in the world, and then just lose all ambition! Young people often fall into that trap..." Explained Roshi who was cut off before he could continue any further

"Now I understand. Once you learned how strong I'm, you realized it would be impossible for your pupils to win! So you were able to rest easy and lose to me on purpose!" Spoke Tienshinhan arrogantly while he smirked behind Roshi's back. The old master didn't say a thing which allowed Tienshinhan to continue "However, even if we fought I still would have won!" Declared the tall young man who let out a small laugh which only lasted for a second when master Roshi turned around

"That's not it because I realized that my pupils aren't foolish enough to get spoiled simply from winning a tournament. There's a much higher ladder they want to reach which is why I can rest easy and not bother with this anymore" The master looked up in the sky for a moment while Tienshinhan tried to make some sense of the words that came out from the old man. Roshi glanced back at Tienshinhan and smiled "Oh, you're no fool either of course. It doesn't look like you managed to become fully evil yet"

"W-What!? What did you just say!?" Mumbled Tienshinhan who couldn't believe the words from the old man. The young fighter clenched his fist while the master resumed talking

"Otherwise, you wouldn't bother coming here and ask me all this stuff" Master Roshi slowly started to walk away from Tienshinhan who was lost for words. He didn't know what he should say or yell, his body was shaking, but somehow he managed to regain himself and yell at the old man

"Argh! For your information, my goal is to become the world's number one assassin! Just like my master Tao!" Shouted Tienshinhan at master Roshi while his hands shook which he tried to somehow stop, but he just couldn't

"Ahh, yes mercenary Tao, some say he was born like that, but I know one thing and that is..." Master Roshi turned his head towards Tienshinhan who was gritting his teeth and just said: "You're nothing like him and you will never be like him! But you're right about one thing, if I fought against you... I would have lost! I'm going to watch the match, you do your best!" The old master walked away while he waved to Tienshinhan and left him alone

"H-He admitted his defeat... I-I still don't understand him!" Yelled Tienshinhan in frustration and punched the tree. The tree almost cracked in half but that didn't bother the young man at all. He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't know what to think anymore. While he was supporting himself on the almost broken tree, he didn't realize that someone was listening to their conversation. The dark figure emerged from the shadow's and walked away, back to the crowd

"So that was your reason, old man. Let's see if it will work as you have planned" Smiled the man with a scar on his left cheek as he walked back to the crowd so he could watch his son battle

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _mellra-_ Thanks for the always great support! Hmm yea, a change will arrive pretty soon... XD

 _SPeCTeR-ll7_ _-_ Haha I'm glad you enjoy the Trip my friend XD

 _nimedhel09-_ I appreciate it a lot! Thanks XD


	11. Chapter 11

_New chapter is here and as usual, let me thank the people for following or favoriting this fiction and reviewing of course... thanks!_

 _Now you can start reading_

* * *

The last semi-final match just started and already surprised the people in the crowd. They couldn't believe that two kids were capable of fighting like that, as a matter of fact the people in the audience could barely follow what was going on in the ring. Krillin was on the attack, he tried to kick Goku in the face, but that was blocked by the saiyan who even easily blocked the following punch. After he blocked the punch, Goku tried to kick his opponent, but Krillin in the last moment managed to jump above Goku and went for another shot which once again failed. Krillin grunted to himself at his failed attack and backed away from his friend, but Goku didn't think of stopping even for a moment, the young saiyan dashed towards Krillin who's eyes were wide open in surprise by the fast approach. The bald fighter received a strong elbow in the face which sent him flying away, but the smaller of the two boys regained his composure and stopped from landing on his face. Just as he raised his head up, Krillin met with a kick to the head and numerous punches all over his face and upper body. Krillin groaned in pain as the punches keep coming and in the last resort with his eyes closed moved his hands towards the place where Goku was supposed to be. The hands surprised Goku which caused him to safely back away from his opponent who finally had a moment to breath and to recover to some degree. Krillin moaned in pain as he glared at Goku who just smiled back to his friend and moved back into his stance

"You're pretty fast, Goku! When did you circle behind me?" Spoke Krillin who smiled while he tried to cover up the painful expression on his bruised face. He knew fighting Goku would be hard, but he never imagined it this painful. The smaller of the two shifted into his stance and waited for his friend to respond or attack

"I'm impressed, you've become stronger than before Krillin! You must've trained very hard with master Roshi and Yamcha" Commented Goku who was really glad that his best friend managed to grow stronger in these three years. The young saiyan couldn't but smile, he was starting to get very excited about this match, but he quickly snapped out of it when he noticed that Krillin was on the move. The bald fighter appeared in front of him and went with an elbow to the head, but Goku caught the elbow with his left hand. The saiyan was about to punch Krillin with his right hand, but what he didn't notice was his opponent left knee which hit him in the chin and forced to release the hold. Krillin took his opportunity and while Goku was a bit disoriented kicked him in the face which sent the saiyan flying above the ring. The bald little man smirked and jumped enough to appear just above Goku's head. Krillin was about to hit Goku behind his head, but to Krillin's surprise, he hit nothing but air. He stared at the place where Goku was supposed to be as he slowly started to fall down when he heard someone talking to him from the ground. He looked down only to find Goku standing in the ring with a smirk on his face

"W-What!? He's already down there! Crap!" Cursed Krillin inside his mind as he started to fear for the worse. He didn't know how and when, but Goku was much faster than ever before, not to mention stronger. Krillin started to sweat in fear of losing the match, but he quickly found out his courage back and clenched his fists "No, I'm not gonna lose so easily!" Yelled Krillin who was approaching the ring fast. Goku's smirk remained on his face as he jumped towards Krillin who stared at his approaching friend when suddenly he inhaled such amount of air that made him look like a balloon. This bizarre move saved Krillin who slowed down his fall and avoided Goku who couldn't but stare at his friend. Krillin landed on the ring while Goku bounced back to the ring from the wall and just stared at Krillin who laughed

"Whoa, what was that!?" Asked the surprised Goku out loud. He never saw or heard of such funny technique. The little saiyan stared at his best friend who laughed back with a cocky look on his face

"Haha, are you surprised!? Because I have a lot more to show you!" Stated Krillin with a cocky voice with which he tried to act tough, but his words only made Goku even more excited

"This is so fun, I'm getting very excited about this fight!" Yelled Goku as he raised his closed fists and with a smile glanced at Krillin "Alright, I'm gonna go even more all out! Don't die!" Declared the saiyan who's smile was almost immediately replaced with a serious expression

"Come on then! I thought I told you to not hold back!" Shouted Krillin back at his friend, but as he tried to act tough he couldn't but sweat at the words that his opponent said "He'll go all-out!? Just how strong is he!?" Thought the smaller fighter who swallowed hard as he watched his friend on the other side. Goku had such a serious expression that it started to scare him, he never had to deal with a serious Goku before. Krillin shook his head and focused on his opponent who narrowed his eyes and finally attacked. Krillin waited for Goku in his defensive stance and carefully followed his movement when suddenly the saiyan disappeared. Krillin was just to move his eyes left or right, to search for Goku when suddenly he was punched in the jaw and kicked in the gut. The kick was so strong that send Krillin fly, but Goku wasn't done yet. The saiyan appeared above the flying Krillin and with a knee in the gut slammed him to the ground, causing Krillin not able to move. While Goku slowly walked few steps away from his friend, the announcer began the countdown

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! S..." The announcer was about to hit the next number, but Krillin jumped from the ground only to surprise even more the already shaken crowd. The young boy rubbed his left hand on his cheek and groaned in pain while the announcer yelled "T-This is amazing! Contestant Krillin is up and ready to fight!"

"Hehehe not bad Goku, not bad! But that won't bring me down!" Laughed Krillin who once again forced the laugh and tried to act tough. Seeing that Goku just continued smiling, he quickly changed his expression and clenched his fists "Prepare yourself, Goku!" Shouted the bald fighter who ran towards Goku with a punch ready, but that was easily avoided by the saiyan who just smacked his friend at the back of the head which was followed by a knee in the abdomen. The knee left Krillin grasping for air, but the smaller of the two quickly ran away from his opponent

While Krillin tried to regain his normal breathing and think of something against Goku, behind the crowd master Roshi was standing on his staff and watched the fight between his two pupils. It was little to say that he was impressed by what his two best pupils did in today's match "Unbelievable, Krillin's abilities already approach that of a superhuman and yet, are they enough for him to beat someone like Goku?" Thought the old master as he shifted his eyes from Krillin to Goku. He knew from the moment he met the saiyan that the boy had something big inside of him, a potential to be a great martial artist. The master continued carefully observe the boys when he noticed a presence next to him. He glanced to the right only to see the scar-faced saiyan standing near him with his arms crossed. The old man was about to greet the saiyan, but the saiyan cut him off

"So, do you have enough strength to stand and follow this to the end, old man? From what I saw, you received quite a beating in the last match" Spoke Bardock who's words almost caused master Roshi to fall down from his staff. He looked the saiyan with his eyes wide open in shock, he didn't know how the saiyan find out his secret. He stared at the survivor who's eyes never left the ring

"H-How did you.." Master Roshi tried to find some words, but only to be once again cut off by Bardock who just smirked at the old man. He raised his index finger up and started explaining

"Quite easy, I recognized your energy while you were fighting in the preliminaries and the fact that you mysteriously disappeared" Explained the saiyan with a red bandana on his head "But I only now realized why you did such a thing and why you give up" Concluded Bardock on which the old martial artist nodded. The saiyan never chase to amaze him, no wonder Goku was so strong and such a great fighter

"I see, so I can count on you that you won't tell the others?" Asked the old man who just received a nod from the saiyan and smiled "Thanks, I think my days are finally over with you here. The boys won't lose their ambition after this tournament since someone like you is here... their desire is to reach your level of strength" Commented master Roshi who glanced back while Bardock just grunted something

"That won't be enough! They'll need to grow much stronger!" Bardock clenched his fists at the thought of his enemy he's sure to face one day. He knew, he heard the stories of his foe true power and his own strength was still nowhere near close to him. The saiyan gritted his teeth in anger when he suddenly felt an increase in power. He glanced back at the ring and saw Krillin preparing to fire an energy wave

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Krillin was in the already known stance when a small blue energy orb appeared in his hands. He was about to fire the blast when he heard his best friend speaking to him

"Stop, Krillin! That won't work against me, you'll just lose your energy!" Goku tried to warn Krillin, but his friend just smiled back at him. Goku didn't understand why would Krillin go on with this, he tried to warn him

"Haaa!" Yelled Krillin and fired the blue energy wave towards his friend Goku. The blast was approaching fast, but Goku remained standing still on the exact spot and only placed his left hand in front. The young saiyan easily blocked the energy wave which exploded at the impact with his left hand and created a small smoke around him. When the smoke cleared he wanted to prove how wrong Krillin was, but to Goku's surprise, his opponent wasn't there. Goku's surprise quickly faded away, he was just to turn around when he felt something on his tail

"I did it! I caught your weak point Goku, your tail!" Spoke Krillin out loud which was overheard by Tienshinhan who was watching the match from the sidelines. He was impressed by the match, but only for a bit. He never knew however that Goku's weakness would be his tail. The tall fighter chuckled to himself and crossed his strong arms

"So even that brat had such a huge weakness, huh!? This means that I will fight that Krillin in the finals, an easy victory!" Said Tienshinhan who laughed as he watched his soon opponent. This wasn't what he expected, but he was sure to beat the midget quickly so he could kill the other for what he did to his master

Krillin happily laughed, assured in his victory over Goku. It was still hard to believe that he was able to catch Goku off guard like this, it was a long shot which in the end worked great for him. He raised his other hand above the head and waited for Goku to fall on the ground at any moment because of losing his strength, but to Krillin's, Tienshinhan's and master Roshi shock, he was lifted and throw into the wall. The smaller boy placed his right hand on his head and only watched in shock and confusion towards Goku who with a grin on his face waved with his tail

"H-How is this possible!?" Mumbled Krillin while he slowly stood up from the ground and stared at his friend "You should've lost all your strength when I squeezed your tail!" Yelled the smaller pupil of master Roshi who only received a grin from Goku

"During these last three years, I have toughened up my tail as hard as I could" Spoke Goku who gently grabbed his tail as he continued talking "My dad was very strict with this and it was very painful, but I managed to overcome my weakness! So now I'm fine even if it gets squeezed" Explained the saiyan who even squeezed his tail as a demonstration and it did nothing to him. He was perfectly fine, he finally had overcome his only weakness

"Amazing, it's not so easy to conquer your weaknesses, he must have done one hell of a training!" Thought master Roshi who even tho was surprised by this was also very proud of his pupil. The old master quickly glanced towards Bardock and saw a smirk on a saiyan face "I wonder, what else did Goku learn under him... how strong the saiyans can really be!?" Wondered the old martial artist who moved his eyes back to the ring just when Goku received an elbow in the face

"Gahh... that was dirty!" Yelled Goku angrily towards Krillin. The saiyan was angry because he was so easily tricked by his opponent, it was something that his father always warned him about. Krillin just said something back to him which Goku didn't even bother to listen, instead, he just disappeared

"Huh!? Where are you Goku!?" Yelled Krillin who quickly moved into his defensive stance and prepared for any attack. He glanced left and right, but there was no sign of Goku "Above!? Nope, he isn't there! Did he vanish!?" Said the small fighter out loud while he moved around. Just like Krillin, the announcer and the people in the crowd had the same problem. Even master Roshi didn't know where Goku was at the moment while the announcer yelled through his microphone

"H-He really did vanish, but I can still feel his presence in the ring! What is going on!?" Master Roshi wondered out loud and somehow tried to locate his pupil, but it was all in vain. Just like master Roshi, the master of the crane school had the same problem while his best pupil tried to focus and find out Goku's location

"Hmm... I can feel he's still in the ring, but he's moving so fast that is hard pinpoint where exactly he is!" Thought Tienshinhan who tried his best to set his eyes on Goku, but no matter how much he tried he wasn't able to see him "Damn, how is he so fast that even I can't track him down!? There is no way for a brat like him to match with me!" Tienshinhan clenched his fist in frustration, there was no possible way for someone to exist and to be somewhere near his level. Tienshinhan's expression changed when he and the others suddenly saw Krillin flying and land outside of the ring. No one said a word, everyone waited for the announcer to say something, but the guy in a black suit was just as surprised as the others

"W-What... Oh, ring out! Contestant Goku is the winner of the match" Declared the announcer who didn't quite understood what happened, but he knew one thing and that is that Goku is the winner of the last semi-final match. While the announcer declared the end of the match, not all people in the crowd understood or were pleased by the end of it. On the opposite side of the crowd, Tienshinhan still tried to figure out what the saiyan did. He wasn't able to track him down nor was he able to see the attack he delivered to Krillin. Frustrated, Tienshinhan punched the wall and walked inside the temple while his master thought about Goku and his performance

"T-That... he's one outrageous brat! Now I'm actually sure that he really killed Tao..." Thought the master of the crane school, Shen who wasn't pleased with this, but no matter how good Goku was, he was very confident in his top student. The old master chuckled at the thought of Tienshinhan breaking the little brat's neck while Chiaotzu stared at his master with confused expression

"That Goku grows stronger each time I see him!" Thought the master of the turtle school, Roshi who only could keep wondering if this was the maximum of Goku's abilities or was he maybe holding back. The old man kept pondering about that while Goku walked towards the end of the ring and helped his friend to climb up

"Geez, you really are too strong for me Goku, and here I thought I had a chance" Said Krillin who was a little bit sad that he lost the match, he thought that he finally had an upper hand, but it was the opposite

"Well, you can always try next time, Krillin. I'm sure you'll be much stronger, even tho you're pretty strong now. I had a lot of fun!" Exclaimed Goku as he and Krillin approached the entrance of the temple. Goku's words caused Krillin to smile and light up a bit. His friend was right, he was already one of the strongest guys in the world and he was sure that next time he will be even better. The two boys smiled at each other and talked some more until the announcer called Goku's name

"Goku! Um, the finals are next, but would you like to take a rest?" Asked the announcer who was sure that Goku would be tired from the match. He didn't want for Goku nor any fighter to be at any disadvantage during the fights, but the guy in black suit was surprised when the saiyan answered back to him

"No, I'm ok. I can't wait to fight my next opponent!" Said the young saiyan who didn't feel any fatigue from his match against Krillin. He remembered that his opponent in the finals was Tienshinhan, the same one who hurt his friend Yamcha in the first match. Goku clenched his fist excited with the fact to try out his full strength against Tienshinhan

"I see, then let's just go ahead" Spoke the announcer who gestured with his right hand to Goku to walk in front, towards the center of the ring. As the saiyan walked towards the center of the ring, Krillin cheered up for his friend who just smiled while the announcer yelled through his microphone

"Everyone, we're going to determine the world's strongest today!" Yelled the man in dark glasses on which the audience erupted with excitement. The man smiled and continued "Will it be Tienshinhan who will obtain the title of the strongest man and 500,000 zeni!? Or will it be Goku!? This will truly be one amazing battle!" Shouted the announcer while the crowd cheered and yelled their favorites names. While Goku had a smile on his face as he stood on his side of the ring, Tienshinhan walked out from the temple with a smirk on his face and slammed his fists together

"At least I'll be able to have a little bit of fun before breaking him!" Murmured Tienshinhan who seemed pretty confident in himself, far more than before. The man with three eyes slowly walked towards the center of the ring without eve bothering to look at his opponent until he was at the opposite side. They stared at each other without saying any words. While Tienshinhan had a smirk on his face, Goku seemed very serious about this match. The two moved into their own stances and waited for the announcer to start the match. In the crowd the crane hermit didn't seem worried at all, he was very confident in his strongest pupil. Not so far from him was master Roshi who sweated a bit, this was a match like never before and he knew it. He quickly cast a glance at Bardock who for the first time since the tournament started seemed very interested in this match. The saiyan uncrossed his bulky arms and with his face gestured to the old man to follow. The old man at first thought to join the other side, where Krillin was, but since Bardock invited him he followed the saiyan who easily moved away the people who were in front of him. The two man arrived in front just in the right moment

"Begin the final match!" Yelled the announcer on which Goku immediately dashed towards Tienshinhan who was a bit taken aback by the so sudden attack. Goku tried to punch the taller man, but his punch was blocked. Tienshinhan quickly tried to kick Goku, but the saiyan caught the leg with his tail and swung down and up which resulted with him punching Tienshinhan in the jaw. Goku followed Tienshinahn who was sent flying, but the three-eyed man jumped from the ring and escaped in the sky. Goku didn't waste any second and followed his opponent. The saiyan was quickly approaching when he noticed something in his opponent

"Dodon Ray!" Tienshinhan fired his beam towards Goku. The taller man smirked and thought he had him, but he was wrong. Goku stopped himself from going up and quickly enough placed both of his hands in front his body. He caught the yellow beam and with some effort pushed the beam down, towards the ring. The beam pierced through the ring and destroyed a small part of it. Tienshinhan stared at Goku in shock, the young saiyan wasn't falling down he just hovered in the sky which surprised many people on the ground

"Hey, Goku isn't falling down!? How is that possible!?" Wondered Krillin who tried to think how was Goku able to do that and when did he learn such a thing. He was sure the last time he saw him, Goku wasn't able to do that. In the crowd, Roshi wasn't able to muster a word until he heard a chuckle from Bardock

"D-Did Goku really learn how to fly?" Asked master Roshi who already knew the answer but just wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy. The saiyan stared in the sky for few seconds until he spoke

"Yes, it wasn't that hard for him to learn, he's a saiyan after all and we learn to fly at a very young age" Stated Bardock who just stared above and remembered how it was when his son started training. His son had some trouble at the beginning but as he grew stronger and better at controlling his energy, he conquered it and learned to fly. A proud smile appeared on the saiyan face as he continued watching the two dots in the sky

"You can fly!? How are you able to do it!?" Yelled Tienshinhan who wasn't pleased with this. The pupil of the crane school was angry, this was supposed to be something he could use as an advantage. He clenched his fist, but slowly started to calm down "This is nothing to worry about, he's still weaker than me and I'll prove it!" Thought Tienshinhan who once again smirked

"My dad taught me how to do it" Honestly answered Goku who's words caught Tienshinhan off guard. The taller man thought that maybe Roshi taught him that, but not his father, who was he then? Tienshinhan snapped out of it when Goku spoke: "So are we going to fight or just talk!?"

"Hmph, are you really in a hurry to lose? Oh well, I can arrange that!" Tienshinhan flew towards Goku who didn't wait for his opponent and did the same. The two exchanged punches and kicks. While Goku blocked most of it, Tienshinhan had some trouble in doing so, he couldn't understand how he wasn't able to block them. As he was lost in his thoughts he received a strong uppercut which followed with four kicks in the gut and an elbow at the top of the head. Tienshinhan was falling down and to everyone's surprise crashed into the ring

"Tienshinhan!" Yelled the crane hermit Shen who couldn't believe what was going on with his best pupil. This was some kind of an illusion, this couldn't be real. Tienshinhan was supposed to beat and kill the one who killed his younger brother and show them all which martial arts school was the greatest. The old master clenched his fist in anger and tried to calm down "There's still nothing to worry about, it takes far more than this to hurt Tienshinhan and if by any chance something goes wrong, I have just the right person near me" Laughed the old man evilly as he glanced towards Chiaotzu who sweated in fear

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _mellra-_ I hope this will be to your liking, here and there are bits where you can see Goku having a clear upper hand, but I also tried to give Krillin some chance, similar like in the manga or show. Thanks for your always awesome support XD

 _The Zelos Wilder-_ Thanks a lot for two reviews man! I have some thoughts about some humans have a power up, but we'll see more of that in Z..

 _SPeCTeR-II7-_ Yeah, I'm going to be honest and say that I wasn't that much happy with the previous chapter since it was almost the same as in the manga or show, but I'm sure you will find this one different from it XD

 _Inperiosus-_ Thank you very much for trying this out! And yes, this will go through Z and Super, I just hope there will be everything alright at my end hehe


	12. Chapter 12

_You know the routine... big thanks to the new followers and faves, as well for the new reviews! And also for those who just enter here and read it!_

 _Note: (Italic words-Telepathic link/conversation)_

* * *

"U-unbelievable..." Murmured the blonde haired man while he held the microphone in his left hand. He saw a lot of fights in his days, but this one, this fight was something else. The man quickly snapped out of his surprised state and spoke through his microphone. "Tienshinhan is down, folks! Is this the end of this year's finale!?" The voice of the announcer caught the attention of the audience which was silent and watched what happened with their eyes wide open. Whispers were able to be heard from the crowd, a lot of people were astonished by the fight while the others were disappointed that the fight was over so fast. While the voices in the crowd were louder and louder, the man with a scar on his left cheek just grunted, catching the attention of the old man standing near him.

"Hmph, this match is far from over. That brat is strong, and he will not be beaten so easily, he is tough for a human." Commented Bardock who to master Roshi surprise smirked. The old master didn't understand why would the man smile in such situation, but his attention was brought back to the ring when he heard something. A small piece of rubble which was on the ring fell down when a dark shadow flew from the hole created in the ring. The dark shadow with great speed flew towards its opponent who managed to block the punch with both hands. The young saiyan glanced seriously at his opponent who was clearly boiling with anger, but that anger was soon replaced with a smirk. Goku's tall opponent moved his head back a little and with enough force headbutted the saiyan who groaned in pain. As Goku was forced back because of the blow he received, Tienshinhan grabbed his tail and twirled around. The three-eyed man released his opponent who was heading fast towards the ring and was about to crash into it, just like him few minutes ago. The young saiyan was about to hit the center of the ring, but before he crashed into it, he placed his hands in front of his head and bounced away. Goku safely landed on the left side of the ring and just when he was to stand, he immediately looked above. His eyes slowly opened when he saw a yellow beam coming his way, but thanks to his speed the saiyan managed to avoid it.

"You won't be lucky this time! Dodon Ray!" Yelled Tienshinhan who fired another beam towards his opponent, but the saiyan avoided that one too. Tienshinhan scowled and with another yell fired a barrage of Dodon Ray's. The yellow beams landed all over the ring, except on Goku who dodged every beam that came in his way. The young boy had a smile on his face as he avoided another beam when he opened his right hand and glanced above, towards his opponent.

"I guess this would be a good time to test if I can do it." Thought Goku as he avoided another beam and with a serious expression glanced at his right palm. Goku focused on his right palm when suddenly a whitish-blue sphere of ki appeared into it. The young boy happily smiled and stopped just after he dodged the yellow beam. He didn't even look up when he fired the sphere. "Final Spirit Cannon!" The energy sphere was heading fast towards Tienshinhan who was surprised by the amount of power in it, but the pupil of crane hermit fiercely shouted back.

"Enough! I'll show you just how much stronger I'm from you!" Tienshinhan quickly moved his arms in front of his body, determined to stop the blast rather than dodge it. His muscles bulked up even more as he released a mighty yell. The blast exploded when it made contact with Tienshinhan which caused the smoke to surround him and for the announcer as well the crowd unable to see him anymore. While everyone stared towards the smoke in the sky, Krillin shifted his eyes back to his friend and wondered when and where he learned that attack. In the crowd, master Roshi was thinking the same thing, but the old man quickly realized that his pupil probably saw it from his father.

"That was a very powerful technique, did you teach him that as well?" Asked master Roshi whose eyes never left the ring and his pupil on it until he received an answer from Bardock who closed his eyes and smirked.

"No, he learned on his own." The answer didn't surprise the old martial artist at all. He knew too well how good Goku was, the small boy probably saw it once and immediately learned it. The man with a long white beard laughed a little when he remembered how easily Goku copied the Kamehameha wave. Roshi glanced back at the ring while Bardock slowly opened his eyes and looked at his son. He would lie if he said that he wasn't pleased with his son progress, but he also knew that his son can do better. The matured saiyan quickly shifted the gaze from his son and glanced above, just like his son. The smoke which surrounded Tienshinhan was blown away by the wind and revealed the three-eyed fighter. His bulky arms were covered in bloodied bruises which he lowered down and exposed his face. The bald fighter looked down with a serious expression, but then he just flew down, on the ring. When he landed on the ring, he stared at Goku with a serious expression while Goku with a surprised one spoke to him.

"Man are you strong! I'm totally surprised!" Spoke Goku who honestly meant what he said. He was looking forward to this match ever since the beginning of the tournament. A small smirk appeared on his face as he eyed Tienshinhan who released a chuckle.

"That's my line. You're surprisingly tough little bastard." Tienshinhan smirked back while he observed his smaller opponent. He would never admit it out loud but the brat with the tail was stronger than he imagined. The tall man smirk grew even bigger if possible, he was slowly starting to... enjoy this? He was quickly brought back to reality when he heard Goku speaking.

"Looks like I can go all out! I can tell that you won't die even if I push my power out to the limit." The words which came out from Goku's mouth surprised Tienshinhan, but only for a moment. The taller fighter burst out laughing which lasted only for a second when he glanced back at Goku.

"Stop joking, you've been going all out this whole time!" Said Tienshinhan with a raised voice. He couldn't believe the nonsense Goku was speaking to him. If this was Goku's way to intimidate him, it miserably failed.

"Yep, with the power I use for matches, but..." Goku narrowed his eyes as he raised his fists and clenched them. "My dad told me when I see that someone's trying to kill me to go all out. So I'll fight with the power I use in real combat!" Declared the young saiyan whose stance and eyes made Tienshinhan a bit uncomfortable. He didn't know what it was, but there was something into those eyes that made him retreat, but Tienshinhan wouldn't let it be that way. The man took one step forward and moved into his stance.

"For combat? You know nothing about that, but that doesn't matter! I never heard such a stupid bluff in my life!" Stated the three-eyed man on which Goku remained quiet while Tienshinhan continued. "Well, you got my hopes up. Come on!" Tienshinhan didn't have to say it twice, Goku already dashed towards him which shocked the taller fighter who blinked few times in confusion, he lost track of Goku. "What a.." The crane student words were cut off when he received a punch in the jaw out of nowhere however, it wasn't over yet. Goku unleashed a barrage of punches which landed on Tienshinhan's entire upper body. The saiyan stopped, but just to jump and with a knee hit Tienshinhan in the chin. While Tienshinhan wasn't able to do anything, Goku spun around and kicked his opponent which was sent flying to the other side of the ring. As Tienshinhan continued flying towards the other side, Goku disappeared and just reappeared on the other side, waiting for his opponent. When Tienshinhan was close enough, Goku shouted and kicked his opponent towards the other wall which wasn't destroyed. Tienshinhan couldn't do anything in the moment and crashed into the wall, breaking it in half. Goku's serious expression faded away and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Tienshinhan slowly getting up.

"That gotta hurt, right?" Spoke Goku through a laugh while Tienshinhan stood up and took few steps towards him. Tienshinhan cleaned the blood from his mouth while he held the stomach with his other hand. His angry expression was replaced with a loud laugh which confused the young saiyan.

"Haha, I'm so happy! I can't believe there's someone like you! I-I never thought I could be so excited... this never happened to me!" Yelled Tienshinhan whose words only made Goku smile. He knew exactly what his opponent was talking about, he was just as excited or even more. He could feel his blood boil and thirst for combat. "I'm going to take the title no matter what! Prepare yourself!" Declared the taller fighter who quickly shifted into his fighting stance.

"You can try, but I won't let you!" Goku did the same and moved into his fighting stance. He was sure to have fun, but he wouldn't let Tienshinhan win this match. This wasn't just for the title, this was also to prove himself to his father. He carefully observed his opponent who with a loud yell charged towards him, with a right fist aiming for his head. Goku quickly raised a left knee and blocked the fist and countered with his left punch which landed on Tienshinhan's cheek. The taller fighter spat a large amount of blood, but didn't back away and resumed his attack. He unleashed fast punches, but each punch was blocked or avoided by the saiyan who was slowly backing away. As Tienshinhan's last punch was blocked, he quickly raised his right leg and went for a kick to the head, but Goku dodged and jumped away, only to be followed by Tienshinhan who wasn't allowing Goku to put a distance between them. The three-eyed man, this time, tried to land an elbow on Goku as he released a loud shout, but the young saiyan just smirked and disappeared.

"He disappeared just like in his match against Krillin!" Concluded Tienshinhan in his mind as he glanced right and left while a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "Alright, calm down and focus" The strong bald man released a breath and calmed down. He stood in the middle of the ring with his eyes closed, he focused so much that he wasn't even able to hear the crowd and the announcer talking. The crowd, as well as the announcer and Krillin, watched in confusion until they heard Tienshinhan loud voice; "There you are!" The young fighter suddenly turned around and with a swift punch grazed his opponent's face. Goku was surprised, but the smirk was still on his young face and without holding back kicked Tienshinhan in the jaw, making the taller man fall on the ground.

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to find me. You're truly a great fighter!" Goku had a bright smile as he said that to Tienshinhan while the same man stood up from the floor. Goku was once again surprised by Tienshinhan's strong endurance. "That still didn't knock you out?" Even tho he was surprised that his opponent was still able to stand up, Goku was glad he did because he wanted to fight as long as he could.

"I'll make you pay for that... Play time is over! I'm settling this fight." Spoke Tienshinhan out loud as he moved his hands fast and placed them near his head. Goku immediately recognized what was about to happen and prepared himself for that. "Solar Flare!" Yelled the pupil of the crane hermit school and caused everyone except the announcer, master Roshi and crane hermit blind again. The bright light covered almost entire tournament area, but Tienshinhan didn't care for that as he dashed towards his opponent. "You can't see, can you!? This is the end for you!" Declared the fighter with a big smirk on his face as he was already in front of his opponent. Tienshinhan's right fist was heading towards the face of his opponent and just when it almost reached the target, to his great shock, his fist was blocked. The taller fighter's eyes were wide open in shock, but his shock was replaced with a pain which was inflicted upon him. The man received an elbow in the gut which caused him to fall to the floor immediately.

"A-Arghhh... H-How were you a-able to b-block it and..." Tienshinhan barely managed to force the words out of his mouth while he was holding his stomach and trying to stand up. He somehow managed to cast a better look at Goku and what confused him, even more, was the fact that Goku was blinded by the light, his eyes were still closed. While the announcer explained what happened in the ring to the blind crowd, Goku gave his own explanation to Tienshinhan.

"Even tho you blinded me with that nifty technique, I focused all my senses on your strong ki and followed your movement" Explained Goku who smiled as he was finally able to see. The bright light faded away which allowed the crowd to see what was going on inside the ring. While the announcer continued talking through his microphone, Roshi couldn't but be surprised by Goku's tremendous improvements. Unlike master Roshi, his old rival didn't share the same thoughts and with a serious expression glanced towards his other pupil who sweated in fear.

"Don't get cocky, you little brat! I only got knocked down because I was caught off guard... Daahaa!" Tienshinhan didn't waste any second and charged at Goku who did the same. Goku was few steps away from his opponent and just as he raised his left fist, he suddenly stopped moving. "You're wide open!" Yelled the three-eyed fighter who unleashed a barrage of fists which landed all over Goku who wasn't even trying to block or escape from it. Tienshinhan continued that for few seconds until he kicked the saiyan in the gut which sent Goku crashing on the other side of the ring.

"Damn it! You play dirty!" Yelled Goku with a growl from the other side of the ring which took Tienshinhan aback. He didn't understand what his small opponent was talking about.

"What are you babbling about!?" Tienshinhan yelled back, but as he yelled back he was intimidated by the look he saw on his opponent. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was almost as he was in front of a beast for a second. The taller man just closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he dashed towards Goku. "Stop with your stupid whining and fight!"

"If you're gonna do that again let's see you try!" Goku growled back as he charged towards his opponent. They were about to clash in the middle of the ring when once again Goku stopped moving and received a kick in the head. The strong kick sent him outside of the ring, but the saiyan quickly gained his composure back and flew back into the ring, directly towards Tienshinhan who wasn't even able to see him. Goku's fist was few inches from Tienshinhan's face when he was again stopped. The little saiyan tried to move, but even with all his effort he just wasn't able to do it. Tienshinhan quickly snapped back from his shock and punched the saiyan on top of the head. The saiyan was smacked on the floor and it was at that moment then Tienshinhan noticed something...

"Something is wrong, this was too easy... Wait! Don't tell me!" Tienshinhan shifted his gaze towards his master and friend when he noticed. The crane master had that evil smile on his old face while his little friend had his index finger pointed directly towards Goku. "I see, so that's how it is." Murmured the man who looked down on the floor and clenched his fists.

While Tienshinhan was standing above the lying Goku, master Roshi cursed inside his mind. He knew too well what was going on and he was sure to deal with it. The old martial artist couldn't believe that his former rival could fall so low and cheat like this. The master angry expression and clenched fist only caught the attention of the saiyan who was standing near the older man. Just like the old man, the saiyan with a scar on his face knew something was wrong, he was able to feel it, but he decided to let it go and see how his son would fare in such situations. After his son was for the third time overpowered by the same move, the saiyan decided to get involved, but he was somehow surprised by the old man anger.

"Shen, you wrinkly piece of shit... how could you fall so low!" Mumbled the martial arts master who placed his suitcase on the floor as well as his staff. The old master was about to walk to the other side and have a 'talk' with his former rival when he felt a strong hand on his left shoulder. The old man glanced back and saw Bardock just pass by without any words. Master Roshi watched as the saiyan easily passed through the crowd when a smirk appeared on his face. "I see, well I wouldn't want to be in Shen's shoes right now." Roshi even released a small chuckle after which he glanced back into the ring.

 _"Now! Kill him! Kill him, Tienshinhan!"_ The words of his master kept coming, but Tienshinhan didn't answer to them at all. He shifted his eyes away from his master and instead to answer to his master and do his bidding, the taller fighter spoke to his little friend. " _Chiaotzu, are you behind this?"_ Asked Tienshinhan who received a weak and hesitant reply from his friend.

 _"Y-Yeah..."_

 _"Undo your spell!"_ Spoke Tienshinhan who looked back at his friend and master who were shocked by his words. _"Undo your spell quickly! I don't want to win like this!"_ While he argued with his master, the announcer was close to declaring the winner of this match.

 _"You fool! The match isn't important! Just kill him already! That's an order!"_ Shouted master Shen through the telepathic link. He was barely able to contain himself, he was never angry like this before and he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his best pupil. The old man clenched his left fist in anger, he knew why this was happening, but he wasn't going to allow it and for the last time he yelled his pupil name: _"Tienshinhan!"_

"STOP IT!" Yelled the tall man who not only scared his friend with such an angry and loud voice but also the announcer who was just to end the countdown. Tienshinhan tried to regain his breathing and composure while the announcer and the crowd just looked at him in confusion.

"Ummm... Stop what?" Asked the announcer who didn't understand what was going on with the bald fighter. The man in a black suit quickly snapped from his confusion when he saw the other fighter stand up. "Oho! Contestant Goku has stood up! He's up again, folks!" Spoke the man with glasses while the crowd behind his back still watched in confusion. The moment he was on his feet, Goku dashed towards Tienshinahn with a loud growl, but he stopped when he heard his old master. The young saiyan glanced in confusion towards his master, but what made him wonder even more was that his father wasn't there. He searched for his father when he felt his ki somewhere in the crowd, he didn't know why, but he could feel that his father was heading towards the place where his opponent master was.

"Tienshinhan, so you're rebelling against me... me, your own master!" Said the crane hermit angrily through his teeth while he tightened the grip on the wall in front of him.

"I-I just... I want to fight with everything I got in this match. I don't need any help, I'll definitely win through my own abilities, you'll see" Tienshinhan replied back to his master who once again shouted back at him. His master was still ordering to kill Goku, but as much as his master demanded that from him, he just couldn't. He wanted to win the match properly. "I can't kill him. If I did that, I'd lose the title a-and... I-I no longer... wish to become a killer" The second those words left his mouth he felt relaxed and maybe even... free. In the crowd master Roshi smiled, he knew this would be a great moment for Tienshinhan and the rest of his life. While master Roshi was happy for Tienshinhan, his former rival was mad.

"W-Why you! You have let that idiot turtle hermit mess with your head!" Murmured the crane hermit Shen who in anger climbed on the wall and yelled: "You have forgotten the gratitude you owe me for making you such a skilled fighter! Well, in that case, I'll kill you both! Chiaotzu paralyze them both!" Ordered master Shen who shocked the little Chiaotzu with such a demand. The little fighter shook in fear when he saw the mad expression of his master.

"I-I've never seen Tien fight in a match with his full strength before... I-I want to see how the fight will end too... and I-I just can't do anything bad to him." Chiaotzu was barely able to finish his sentence when he was violently lifted in the air. Chiaotzu stared in fear while his master glared at him and moved his hand behind, ready to strike him at any moment.

"So you too, huh... No matter, I'll kill anyone and everyone who dare to oppose me!" Declared the master of the crane school with a loud yell as he was about to strike Chiaotzu. Tienshinhan yelled his little friend name in panic, but to his surprise, his master stopped. He blinked few times in confusion until he saw that it wasn't his master who willingly stopped no, someone stopped his master.

"W-What!? Who dares to interfere!?" Asked master Shen who glanced behind only to see a man with a black messy hair and a scar on his left cheek. The old man eyes were wide open as he started to sweat, he couldn't move! He didn't know how he wasn't able to feel such a strong presence before, but he knew one thing, this man behind his back was dangerous. The master swallowed hard when the man behind his back spoke.

"Who I'm it shouldn't matter to you, since... you're about to leave this place" The man with a scar chuckled which caused the old master of the crane school to shake in fear. He didn't know how was this even possible, he was never afraid like this in his entire life, even when... The master was forced to snap out of his thoughts when he felt something warm on his stomach. The old master glanced down when he saw a bright blue energy orb and it was growing. He tried to move and as he was trying to escape he released the hold from Chiaotzu who fell on the ground and just like his master stared in fear. The blue orb stopped growing and without even saying anything, the man with a scar fired the blast which carried the old man high in the sky and far from the tournament. The crowd immediately backed away from the saiyan who just crossed his bulky arms and glanced back into the ring where his son was smiling while Tienshinhan just stared in shock.

"Hmph, the old fool will probably survive, but I doubt he'll be able to move for a while. Now stop gawking and finish this match!" Stated Bardock who remained standing in the same place with his arms crossed on which Goku nodded and immediately shifted into his stance while Tienshinhan still tried to process what was going on

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _mellra_ Yes, the fruits of Bardock training are slowly showing up... but you know saiyans, always dragging on only so they could have some fun, lol. Thank you a lot for your another awesome review XD

 _Inperiosus_ I'm really glad that you liked the previous one and I can only hope you will like this one as well. Sorry to say this but, only the saiyans will call Goku Kakarot... You will able to see that Goku is stronger here, but Tien won't just give up, he's tough after all... Thanks for another review XD

 _SPeCTeR-II7_ Yeah, clearly Goku is stronger and he learned few things with Bardock here, but you can already see that Tien won't back down so easily, however, will that be enough? Thanks for the review XD

 _OMNISENSE95_ I know, it's just that I tend to write it fast and I probably miss to put this **.** I said before and I really won't repeat myself, English is my third language and I would appreciate that you, but mostly other viewers can understand that. Aside from that, I'm really glad you like this fanfiction and thank you for this review **.**

 _meso135_ I really don't know, I never asked the original author about that, but I suppose it should be something like Future Reunion or Family Reunion... I don't know, but thanks anyway for the review


	13. Chapter 13

Numerous gasps and whispers circulated in the shocked and scared crowd as everybody gathered stared at the man in weird clothing. The people who were near him immediately moved away in fear after seeing what the black haired man did to the crane hermit. However, the saiyan didn't care for their mindless chatter, he crossed his strong arms and focused on the two fighters in the ring. Now that there were no obstacles to hinder the fight, Bardock could finally see the true extent of the earthling's strength and how will his son handle or finish it.

Meanwhile, on the ring, Tienshinhan was still staring with eyes wide open at the man who easily dealt with his master. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead as he continued staring at the man in the crowd. He could feel and even see the hidden powerful aura behind that man who did him a favor. Tienshinhan took a glance from the man to Goku and saw the strong and unmistakable resemblance between the two. Only a fool wouldn't be able to put two and two together, but Tienshinhan knew it wasn't the time for that. He was now on his own and he was sure to win the tournament.

"I've betrayed my master..." spoke Tienshinhan as he slowly turned to face Goku who curiously raised an eyebrow. The taller fighter closed both hands into fists and continued his speech. "but yet somehow I feel free. It's no longer a matter of taking revenge or our school's rivalry! I'll devote everything on fighting you to win this match, rather than fighting to... kill you!" concluded the three-eyed man as he closed his eyes and for the first time in a very long time felt relaxed.

A genuine smile appeared on Goku's soft face as he watched his opponent. "Heh, you've become a nice guy." commented the small boy with a monkey tail which swayed behind its back.

Tienshinhan didn't say a word back and for a moment just shifted his eyes toward the ground. In the crowd, Master Roshi smiled and released a small laugh. The old man was glad that the young man finally realized and chosen the right path to take. A path that would open many doors for Tienshinhan and his inner potential as a fighter and a person as well.

He raised his head and loudly yelled at his opponent. "Now that this happened, I absolutely cannot lose this match!" declared Tienshinhan who was determined to win this tournament. "Prepare yourself! This next attack will settle things for sure!" the moment those words left his mouth, the bald fighter spread his arms wide while Goku instantly shifted into a fighting stance.

His whole body started to shake. A lot of veins surfaced on Tienshinhan's muscular body while he gritted hard with his teeth. His face which was covered with sweat was slowly turning red and everyone just stared at the fighter wondering what he was up to. He moved his arms closer when suddenly he unleashed a yell. From the moment he yelled, something strange was going on with his back. Everybody in the crowd, even master Roshi were shocked when Tienshinhan grew extra hands on his back.

"H-Hands!?" muttered Krillin shockingly as he with eyes wide open stared at Tienshinhan.

Not even Goku was prepared for this. "W-Wow! Y-You grew hands!" exclaimed the messy haired saiyan with a shaking voice caused by Tienshinhan's surprising ability.

"T-This is incredible! Contestant Tienshinhan somehow increased his arms to four! Unbelievable!" spoke the announcer with a high voice into his microphone while the crowd behind his back could only watch in amazement and disbelief.

Tienshinhan only smirked and suddenly lunged toward Goku who snapped from his surprised state and shifted back into a fighting stance. The now former student of the crane school tried to chop Goku with two hands, but the saiyan blocked it easily. However, Goku forgot for a moment that Tienshinhan now had an extra pair and was remained of it when he received a strong hit on top of the head. The hit was powerful enough to smash him on the floor, but Goku refused that and took the chance to headbutt Tienshinhan in the gut. It forced the taller fighter to take a step back, but just like Goku a second before, Tienshinhan refused to back away.

"Ahaaa!" Tienshinhan released a shout and charged at the turtle hermit student. Fast and invisible blows were exchanged between the two fighters which no one besides Roshi and Bardock could see. The fighters moved with high speed across the whole ring with their blows causing a strong noise which was able to be heard all the way to the last row. Tienshinhan was pushing Goku back for the moment with his four arms, but the young saiyan blocked every single punch while smirking. Seeing the smirk on Goku's face, angered Tienshinhan who decided to finish it. After Goku blocked his left fist, the three-eyed man surprised the boy by catching his legs. "I got you!" yelled Tienshinhan with a laugh as he was about to grab Goku's arms as well. However, that never happened because Tienshinhan was smacked several times in the face.

"Hehe, sorry but no!" said Goku as he safely landed a few meters away from his opponent who was with two hands holding the bruised face. "I still have my tail." he waved to Tienshinhan with his brown tail while the taller man angrily grunted.

He was mad at himself for forgetting about that little thing. "S-Shit! T-That's right, you have that tail..." Tienshinhan clenched his fists while with the fourth hand he held his injured face. He never imagined that his small opponent could use the tail in such manner.

"Alright! I'll show you that even with four hands, you can't beat me!" Goku immediately after saying that jumped toward Tienshinhan who was taken by surprise. The taller man was shocked, he wasn't even able to see Goku's fists. Even with four hands, Tienshinhan's guard was broken and penetrated. Goku delivered several strong punches in the gut and one uppercut which disorientated his opponent. While Tienshinhan didn't know where he was, the saiyan in red gi kicked him to the other side of the ring.

Tienshinhan crashed hard on the floor and with his head hanging on the edge of the ring. The strong young man could feel the metal taste in his mouth while the blood leaked out. He tried to raise himself from the floor, but the injuries inflicted by Goku through the fight were taking its toll on his body. The bald man could feel his head spinning and the energy quickly dying out.

"Kh... why do I have such trouble with him!? Those last few punches felt a lot stronger than before, why!? Is he still holding back!? Was he toying with me the whole time!?" wondered Tienshinhan over and over as his breathing speed up and the cold sweat covered his entire face. Suddenly he could see a giant version of Goku above him, glaring down at him with a cocky smirk. "NO! I still have _that_ and this is a perfect opportunity to use it!" he breathed in and out while he closed both eyes. Tienshinhan rose from the floor when to everyone's surprise, the two extra hands returned inside his back.

"Huh, you finished with four arms?" asked Goku who even tho Tienshinhan did that, could feel that his opponent was up to something. He didn't know what it was, but the young saiyan was sure that it would be something exciting.

With a very serious expression, Tienshinhan spoke to Goku. "Let me warn you right now! If you take this technique head on, it will kill even you! Make no mistake!" his words confused Goku who didn't know how to respond to it. "Tch, I don't want to kill you! So dodge it, alright!?" yelled Thienshinhan who was honest about every single word that he said.

Goku was not the only one confused, Krillin was just as much as well as the crowd and the announcer. However, suddenly a childish voice echoed through the arena. "It's the Tri-beam! Tienshinhan stop! shouted Chiaotzu who caught not only the attention of the crowd but Bardock's as well.

"Tri-beam, what kind of move is that? Explain it to me." spoke Bardock who was watching the two fighters in the ring without even glancing at the little boy near his left side. The mature saiyan was quite interested to hear what kind of technique that was and why even the old master was afraid of it. He was able to hear him from the other side yelling to the three-eyed earthling to not use it. Seeing that his question was still not answered, the saiyan with a scar on his face glanced down and glared at the little Chiaotzu. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer." he frowned at the boy who swallowed hard.

The boy sweated and shook in fear, but still answered the stranger's question. " I-It's a technique that hides f-frightening destructive powers..." Chiaotzu stammered a bit as he continued explaining the technique to Bardock. "B-But it's so extreme that it uses up a tremendous amount of energy. It's said that even if you don't die, it will definitely lower your lifespan. Tienshinhan please don't use it!" explained the other student of the crane hermit school who was almost on the verge of shading tears just so his best friend wouldn't use such a dangerous move.

Bardock didn't say a word back and moved his eyes back on the ring. "Hm, I see. It sounds quite interesting." thought the man as a small curious smirk appeared on his face. He was curious to see how would his son deal with it. The saiyan followed with his black eyes the young man who started levitate from the ring, higher and higher while warning his son to dodge the attack.

"You must'be joking!" mumbled Goku under his breath as he watched Tienshinhan flying higher in the sky. He would never run away from a battle and especially not now when his father was watching him. The small saiyan clenched both of his fists and glared at Tienshinan who was hovering in the sky.

Seeing that his pupil was considering taking the attack head on, Roshi couldn't but yell. "Don't be so damn stubborn! He's telling the truth, just dodge it!" the master's voice was heard all over the place while the crowd just stared at him.

Neither Goku or Tienshinhan paid attention to anyone and just stared at each other for several seconds until the man in the sky decided it was finally time to get things over. "Here it goes!" he slammed both hands and closed them together with index fingers pointed out. As he continued releasing his voice, veins appeared over the arms and hands while a yellow light around his body slowly started to move to his hands. Tienshinhan breathed out heavily and moved the hands away from each other.

On the ground, Bardock was quite surprised by the energy that started to appear around Tienshinhan's hands. "Hm, the ki is still increasing... past his usual strength. I can see now why it's considered dangerous by the earthlings. " stated Bardock as he observed the three-eyed boy who was still not finished with preparing his attack.

"What an incredible ki... It's exciting!" spoke Goku quietly without anyone hearing what he just said to himself. The black haired boy clenched both fists tightly as he waited for Tienshinhan to unleash the attack.

Up in the sky, Tienshinhan once again gathered his hands together but this time forming a triangle. With great concentration despite his injuries and pain, the bald fighter focused his mind and energy on one spot. "My target... the arena!" a drop of sweat rolled over his left cheek as he stared down. "If I use all of my ki up here, then I'll be out of power. I must preserve enough for later!" noted Tienshinhan to himself as the light and the yellow electricity around his hands appeared more frequently.

On the ring's floor, Goku's eyes were suddenly wide open as he felt that the enemy attack was at its peak. Before the saiyan could even do something, Tienshinhan unleashed his dangerous attack with a shout. "Tri-Beam Haa!" a yellow light engulfed the whole arena while the force shook the entire place.

Everyone in the crowd fell to the ground with a scream for fear of their lives. The dust from the powerful attack surrounded the whole ring which prevented anyone even the announcer to see what exactly happened. That lasted only for a few short seconds when the man in black suit gasped in shock and yelled through his microphone. "Ah! T-The ring is completely gone!" the man wearing black glasses almost fell on the grass from the shock.

As two drops of sweat fell from his old cheeks, master Roshi could only stare in horror at the destroyed arena. "I-It's as astoundingly destructive as I expected..." the old master with a shaking hand stared at the hole in the ground and wondered just how was a young man like Tienshinhan able to learn it already.

"Goku's gone!" cried Krillin from the opposite side of master Roshi. The little boy was in a panic state because he couldn't see his best friend anywhere.

Hearing that, the older saiyan chuckled with both arms resting on his chest. "Nonsense, Kakarot's alive. This match is over!" muttered Bardock as he stared into the blue sky. Chiaotzu who was near him was confused for a bit but resumed watching the sky as he felt that both fighters were up there.

"Above!" told Tienshinhan to himself and immediately flew higher in the sky. Only three seconds later he was face to face with his opponent. Now, Tienshinhan was out of words when he saw that his most powerful technique inflicted only a couple of bruises to Goku, but the bald three-eyed fighter tried to hide his impression. "W-Well done! I'm impressed that you managed to jump away in that instant!"

While his clothes took most of the damage, Goku couldn't but be amazed by such a technique. "That was really an amazing technique! If I didn't dodge it as you said, I would be left with little energy." said Goku as both he and Tienshinhan floated in the sky.

"Left with little energy? Haha, if you took it head on you would've died!" yelled Tienshinhan who couldn't ignore the words Goku said. The taller man was completely assured that the technique he learned was deadly for anyone. "No one who challenged the Tri-Beam head on survived! Anyway, even dodging it must've taken all of your strength! It's over for you, I reserved enough ki for me to float up here for several hours!" a cocky smirk returned back on Tienshinhan's face as he observed Goku and waited for the saiyan to admit defeat.

The saiyan glanced down for a second after which he raised his head with a grin. "Sorry, but you're wrong." spoke the boy who caught Tienshinhan's full attention. "I used only a bit of my ki to dodge your technique. As a matter of fact, I can stay up here as long as I want!" declared Goku who shocked the other fighter with this.

"N-No... that can't be! It's impossible, you can't be that much stronger than me!" yelled Tienshinhan out of frustration while swinging with his right hand. He just couldn't accept that, but the look in Goku's eyes told him otherwise.

"Hey, I'm going all out now and I'll win this tournament!" before his opponent could even utter some words, Goku clenched his fists and began releasing a noise from his mouth. His voice became louder by the second followed by a white light which surrounded his small body. The white light flared a lot which only shocked Tienshinhan even more.

He was shaking. "U-Unbelievable... his ki is beyond anything I ever imagined! A-Amazing..." Tienshinhan could just watch in awe as the white aura completely surrounded Goku's body and flared wildly. Before he could even blink, the saiyan disappeared. Tienshinhan looked left and right, but there was no sign of Goku anywhere. Suddenly, he felt devastating pain. Tienshinhan puked a good amount of blood and before he could look down, he was elbowed right in the jaw. "Arghh!" was the only noise coming from the bald fighter as he was blown away by the strike. He slightly opened his left eye when he saw Goku above him with a right palm on his chest.

"Haaa!" shouted Goku who with his invisible ki pushed Tienshinhan towards the ground. The three-eyed fighter couldn't do anything even if he wanted since he was injured and out of energy which resulted in him crashing on the grass close to the announcer.

No one said a single word. The crowd was silent and in too much of a shock to even cheer for the winner. On the other side of the arena, Krillin had watered eyes as he jumped with joy in the air while Chiaotzu on the opposite side looked down a bit sad, but at the same time proud of his best friend's efforts. In the thick crowd, master Roshi was happy for his former pupil, but also for Tienshinhan who even tho he lost, he won something else today.

After finally realizing what happened, the announcer proclaimed the victor of the tournament. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! The new champion is Son Goku!" exclaimed the man with a blonde hair as he turned toward the crowd while rising Goku's hand who happily waved with the other to the people. "Contestant Son Goku is the world's greatest!" at his announcement the whole crowd erupted and cheered for not only the new champion but also for the runner-up who fought an amazing battle.

#

The proclamation of the winner was broadcasted through the radio and a certain someone who was resting in the hospital was able to hear it.

"Yes, he did it! I knew he would win the tournament!" yelled Yamcha as he raised both fists above his head. Near him were Bulma, Puar, Oolong and Launch who were just as happy as him. "Let's go!" he was already up from his bed and with a little bit of enduring the pain from his broken leg, Yamcha and the others walked out from the hospital room so they could reunite with Goku and the others.

##

The sun was almost gone and the huge crowd from before was gone. The whole place was now empty and only several people remained standing near the arena of the martial arts tournament.

"That was amazing Goku! You must show me how to fly!" exclaimed Krillin who was still under the strong influence of the match. The bald boy with six dots over his forehead was extremely happy for his best friend who was now the strongest martial artists in the world. "Here, take my clothes. Yours are all beaten up." as he handed over his red gi, Krillin made sure to himself to train even harder so he could face up with Goku in the next tournament.

"Thank you." Goku removed his torn up clothes and began putting on the gi given from Krillin. While he and Krillin discussed more things, Tienshinhan who was there with them the whole time moved in front and walked towards someone.

At first, he stared at the ground for a few short seconds, unsure of what or how to do it. He was never in such a situation but he knew better. "I-I'm sorry... I've really treated you terribly. I shouldn't..." before he could even finish his sentence, Tienshinhan was interrupted by Yamcha who was helping himself stand and walk with crutches.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like you tried to kill me." said Yamcha who was able to see that the man changed since the tournament started. Krillin was fast enough to tell him everything that happened.

While the young people talked, master Roshi was a few meters behind them standing right beside Bardock who like always kept quiet. The old master was quite curious to hear the saiyan's thoughts on the tournament, so he broke the silence. "This year's tournament was quite something. I must say that they really did good, especially Goku... You taught him well." commented Roshi while he glanced at the saiyan.

The saiyan didn't take his eyes away from the group as he opened his mouth. "Hn, of course. It's in our nature to keep evolving further and further, however, Kakarot still has a lot to learn... the others as well." responded Bardock as he carefully leaned on the palm tree behind his back. "That three-eyed boy has a lot of potential for an earthling, the other two as well but... let's just say that their minds easily slip away." the saiyan grunted while the old master snickered.

"Hehe, I completely agree with you. I know, Krillin and Yamcha tend to neglect few things, especially Yamcha but... I'm confident in their abilities." his old voice trailed off as Roshi walked towards the group. Bardock didn't say a word back and just followed the old man who turned around and asked one more question. "Ahm, if I may ask, what do you intend to do with the money?"

This was something he didn't have an answer to. He knew what money was, he wasn't an idiot, but it just wasn't' of any value to him and his son. They had everything they wanted or needed so this piece of paper was worthless to him. "Hn, I could care less about it. I..." his voice was cut off by the old master.

"I knew you would say something like that. Well, how about we go eat? I'm sure half of that money could be spent only on Goku, right?" master Roshi didn't even need to ask since a waterfall of saliva poured out from Goku's mouth.

Bulma laughed at Goku's dumb expression. "I agree. Knowing how much saiyans can eat, I wonder if it will be enough." she barely said it through a laugh as the small saiyan's stomach growled in need for food.

Near Bulma and Yamcha was Tienshinhan who was quite confused with something. "What's a "saiyan"?" asked the three-eyed man who was standing beside Yamcha.

"I'll explain it later." smiled the ex-bandit who with a little bit of help moved a step forward. "Let's go eat guys!" he called everyone as he and Bulma walked forward. The rest of the group nodded and followed the short-haired man.

They were almost at the gates of the martial arts tournament when suddenly Goku stopped. The others didn't seem to notice that the new champion didn't follow them. Goku turned around and stared at the tournament's main building. The young saiyan had a very bad feeling and he was right. He ran towards the main building and the only one who noticed that was his father.

"Kakarot!?" calling his son's name caught the attention of the others who wondered what was going on and stopped. The moment he took only one step forward, he was able to feel something. "This ki, it's too high for a normal earthling and it's bad... dammit!" snarled Bardock who just like his son ran towards the main building, leaving the others confused.

When he arrived at the entrance, Goku clenched his right fist. He was able to see a strange creature torturing the announcer guy who was barely even conscious. The green creature punched the blonde guy with his left fist while in the other hand he held papers. Before the stranger could harm the announcer, even more, Goku stepped in.

"Hey, stop hurting him!" yelled the saiyan who slowly moved forward. His loud voice caught the attention of the strange creature which only smirked at Goku.

The green creature turned in Goku's direction while holding the announcer by his clothes. "What's your problem kid?* his voice irritated the saiyan across the room who didn't like him one bit, but it wasn't like the creature cared. The monster strengthened the hold which made the announcer release a painful moan. Seeing that the kid reacted to that, caused the stranger only to chuckle. "Don't tell me you care about this weakling? Haha, how stupid!"

"Shut up! He's a good guy and he even gave me food!" Goku angrily shouted at the stranger whose response was another chuckle. His tail uncontrollably swayed behind his back as he took several steps forward. "Let him go and fight me instead!" proposed the little saiyan who hoped that the stranger would accept.

He blinked few times as he considered that offer, but after two short seconds he burst out laughing. "Me fighting you!? Haha, you must be joking, rat!" The green creature with big wings lifted the announcer while holding an arm around his neck. "Killing weaklings like him feels so wonderful. After I'm done with him, you're next!" he poured more strength into squeezing the announcer's neck which the saiyan was aware of.

Goku didn't have any choice but to charge in and save the poor man. The small saiyan was about to lunge at the monster, but his attempt was stopped. A yellow ki grazed a piece of Goku's hair as it traveled towards the green monster. The stranger slowly started to open his eyes when the blast hit him right in the head, forcing him to release the announcer. As the announcer fell on the floor, the monster was slammed on the wall and remained hanging in the hole.

"Oh god, what happened here!?" gasped Bulma as she and the others walked inside the room. Tienshinhan immediately walked near the announcer to check on the guy and see if he was still breathing while the others wondered what happened here.

As the others wondered what was going on and helped the announcer, Bardock walked inside and looked at his son for a moment. He nodded at Goku who exchanged words with Krillin. Bardock left his son talking to his friends and walked towards the creature pinned on the wall by his blast. He observed the monster for almost a minute when he and the others heard a yelp from the old master.

His hands were shaking. While he held a piece of paper in his old hands, master Roshi could but sweat in fear. "I-It can't be! T-This isn't possible!" his trembling voice and sudden strange behavior scared Yamcha and the others who were standing near him.

"W-What's the matter?" asked the blue-haired genius as she was growing more and more scared of the situation. Beside her was Yamcha who had a bad feeling about it if the turtle hermit master was shaking like that.

"Have you seen that somewhere before?" now it was Yamcha who asked a question while the suspense in the room started to grow. Everybody waited for the old master to say something, but it wasn't easy for the man.

He swallowed hard and his palms were sweaty. The worst possible nightmare was once again back and the horrors of the last time immediately resurfaced back before his eyes. However, the old man closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Without even facing the others, the old master revealed what this piece of paper meant. "T-This is... the crest of Piccolo, the Demon King!"

* * *

 _Responses to the Reviews:_

 _SPeCTeR-ll7:_ Thank you, I wanted to add something else to the fight, but I decided to still keep it as it was with only little changes.

 _OMNISENSE95:_ My own (yes I count it!), Italian and then English. Hope you're pleased with my answer. We'll you're going to need to wait a bit longer, but I might add something for Bardock to do, guess you'll need to find out...

Inperiosus: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, it will be only a saiyan thing, I think that's the best to go with. And yes, I get your reference, but it's a long way to that.

 _nimedhel09:_ Haha, I think you already said that. Well, I'm glad my little changes and the quiet presence of Bardock is good to you and everyone else. I want to keep it close to the original but soon it should start to divert from the source. Anyway, thank you a lot for another wonderful review!

XD: No he wasn't! C'mon, don't joke like that because you misinform other people... if they even read this...

Animewolf2000: I had something else to do, but I think uploading at least every week... Still not sure but I hope I will manage it.

Guest: Will Goku turn super saiyan earlier? Hmm, no he won't. Also, you asking if Bardock will kill Freeza I cannot answer because it would spoil everything (I think). Yes, I think traveling for years and visiting good planets and interacting with their people changed Bardock to some extent. As for his visions, I'll tell you that he doesn't have them anymore... for now maybe? Now I don't know if you're referring to the episodes of the Baba tournament but if you do, I think it's episode 73 of Dragon Ball when Goku faces the devilmite beam. Yes, Bardock asked him about Goku's saiyan nature. He wanted to confirm if Goku was good all the time or that he was like a normal saiyan when he landed on Earth and changed into a nice boy after the accident. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and I hope I answered your questions correctly.

pie's'lies: Glad you find it interesting and that you like it. Thanks for the great review


End file.
